InuYasha's Daughters
by Satomi Hikari Huname
Summary: (Takes place after InuYasha The Final Act) After 18 years, Kagome and InuYasha have gotten far in life, having 2 daughters named Sakura and Sayuri becoming more powerful. Watch as Sakura and Sayuri embark on a new journey into their parent's past as travel to meet new characters on a new adventure with the Inu Gang! FULL SUMARY INSIDE! InuxKag SanxMir SessxRin KogaxAyam
1. Character INTRO

**InuYasha's Daughters**

NOTE - Story takes place from different characters POV. AKA: Point Of View

ALSO TAKE NOTE – Readers and reviewers, please consider while you read this fanfic, my writing might not be the best. I just turned 13 years old, and became passionate for the anime InuYasha and got inspired to write this story. Please put this not into consideration and hopefully not scold me for my possible bad English. Thank you.

Summary – (Follow up of InuYasha the Final Act) After 18 years, InuYasha becomes the Lord of the North and Eastern regions with Kagome becoming known as the most powerful priestess that ever lived that has even surpassed Lady Midoriko herself for creating the Rings of Life and Death. They have two daughters named Sakura and Sayuri. On Sakura's 15th birthday, she meets Koda (Koga and Ayame's son), as Kikyo arrives from the past and summons the demoness of time Goramura, a demon who once loved Inu No Taisho and is now yearning for revenge against the entire Inu No Taisho family painfully. She then captures Koda, Sakura and Sayuri with Myoga tagging along with them and sends them into the past where Sakura and Sayuri's parents (InuYasha and Kagome) were still hunting for jewel shards. Watch as our heroine Sakura and her ever-so-faithful sister Sayuri battle through the challenges life has faced for them as they meet the InuYasha Gang and battle against Naraku, Goramura and Kikyo. Also witness how our favorite gang's reaction will be once they know Sakura and Sayuri's true identity.

MAIN CHARACTER PROFILES

Sakura-Cherry Blossom Tree -InuYasha and Kagome's Eldest Daughter

Age: 15

Abilities:

-Can Transform into 8 different forms (Demon wise)  
-Infinite Spiritual Power like Kagome  
-Demonic and Hanyou abilities of InuYasha  
-Power to control the four elements due to her Spirits of Balance (which was given to her by the four spirits of the elements: Fire, Earth, Water and Air)  
-Master of all Martial arts  
-Next true wielder if the swords of Heaven, Earth and Hell.

Talents:

-Outstanding Voice  
-Extraordinary Musical Talent with the Piano, Flute and Recorder

Characteristics:

-Kind and Caring like Kagome  
-Can be Cold and Heartless like Kagome  
-Could be Violent and Short-tempered like InuYasha  
-Usually Serene and Happy like Kagome  
-Sister with Sayuri  
-At times acts very protective and arrogant like InuYasha  
-Vengeful and Self-less like InuYasha when provoked

FORM DESCRIPTION - Always wears Cloth of the Fire Rat Priestess Kimono

Human form: Identical to Kagome but hair going as far as her waist, and having two locks of hair on the side of her face (like InuYasha) going past her shoulders and ending in the middle of her chest being held together by two small white ribbons.

Quarter demon form: (Imagine a Hanyou Kagome) Looks like her human form but has amber eyes instead of deep chocolate brown, has two black dog ears on the top of her head, and has Fangs, Claws etc.

Hanyou form: (Imagine a girl version of InuYasha in Priestess clothing) looks identical to InuYasha with silver hair, white dog ears, claws, fangs etc. With two ribbons on her two locks of hair and has the same shape of eyes as Kagome. (which change to the color red)

Other forms described in story!

Takaharu - Lord Takemaru and Lady Hanade's Second Son

Age: 17

Abilities:

-Has 3 different Forms  
-Hanyou abilities of InuYasha (Half Inu Demon) [but moves are different]  
-Mastered all Martial Arts  
-General if his Father's Southern Armies  
-Has a sword called Ryunokiba

Talents:  
-Amazing, fantastic voice ~try's to hide it~  
-Exceptional playing on the Koto (Japanese zither)

Characteristics:

-Protective and sometimes Violent  
-Caring and Loving underneath his rough exterior  
-Could be obnoxious and ignorant  
-Usually the guy who takes charge and has a lot of knowledge  
-When provoked becomes, brutal, heart-less and demanding with orders  
{ALOT LIKE INUYASHA}

FORM DESCRIPTION - Always wears Cloth of the Earth Lion Haori (like InuYasha's Haori but Black)

Human form- ~looks identical to human InuYasha but with a black haori~ Has raven black hair that goes till his waist (color of Kagome's hair), has the same colored eyes [unlike InuYasha's violet eyes], and has purple marks that look like this ~ underneath his eyes

Hanyou form- ~looks exactly like InuYasha but with a black haori~ Has silver hair and amber eyes with dog ears and all, but with two black stripes start at the tip of his ears and go down along his hair (a trait he got from his mom) also with marks that look like this ~ underneath his eyes.

Other forms are described in story!

Sayuri - Lilly -InuYasha and Kagome's 2nd Daughter

Age: 13

Abilities:

-Can transform in-between 3 different forms (Like Sakura but doesn't have 8 because not 15 yet)  
-Master of All Martial Arts  
-Priestess in Training (Trained by Kagome and Sakura)  
-Demonic and Hanyou Abilities of InuYasha  
-Sorceress like Kaguya  
-Wielder and Protector of The rings of Life and Death (created by Lady Kagome)

Talents:

-Outstanding singing voice like Sakura  
-Wonderful Musical Talent with the Violin and Flute

Characteristics:

-Happy and Cheery most of the time like Kagome  
-Stubborn and Demanding like InuYasha at times  
-Violent and Protective as well as brutal when Provoked (like with people close to her)  
-Cold and Emotionless when in deep thought or depression

FORM DESCRIPTION - Always wears Cloth of the Fire Rat Priestess Kimono - MiNi version of Sakura

Human form: Identical to Kagome but hair going as far as her waist, and having two locks of hair on the side of her face (like InuYasha) going past her shoulders and ending in the middle of her chest with two large curls in the end. Having dark violet eyes like InuYasha when in Human form.

Quarter demon form: (Imagine a Hanyou Kagome) Looks like her human form but has amber eyes instead of violet ones, has two black dog ears on the top of her head, and has Fangs, Claws etc. With signature locks of hair w/ curls in the end of her raven black hair.

Hanyou form: (Imagine a girl version of InuYasha in Priestess clothing) Looks identical to InuYasha with silver hair, white dog ears, claws, fangs etc. Still has two locks of hair with curls in the ends like when in other forms. Eyes like InuYasha's amber ones.

Yukan - Lord Takemaru and Lady Hanade's youngest son

Age: 14

Abilities:

-Master of all Martial arts  
-Has 3 different forms (like Takaharu)  
-Has a sword called Fushiko no Kiba (given to him by Takaharu)  
-Healing abilities of Lady Haru

Talents-

-Wonderful vocals (a lot like Takaharu)  
-Amazing playing abilities with the Ocarina

Characteristics:

-Stubborn but quiet most of the time  
-Most of the time serene and cooperative  
-When things get tense, has the tendency to become protective and commanding.  
-Becomes Brutal and Harsh when angry or Provoked

FORM DESCRIPTION - Always wears Cloth of the Water Tiger Haori (like Takaharu's Haori though dark navy blue)-MiNi version of Takaharu

Human form- ~looks identical to human InuYasha and Takaharu but with an dark navy blue Haori~ Has raven black hair that goes till his waist (color of Kagome's hair), has the same colored eyes [unlike InuYasha's violet eyes]

Hanyou form- ~looks exactly like InuYasha and Takaharu but with an dark navy blue Haori~ Has silver hair and amber eyes with dog ears and all, but with two black stripes start at the tip of his ears and go down along his hair (a trait he got from his mom)

Other forms are described in story!

Miro- Son of Miroku and Sango

Age: 18

Abilities:

-Monk like his Father  
-Great at Martial Arts  
-Has a pet called Kelana (child of Kirara)

Characteristics:

-Perverted like Miroku  
-Short tempered like Sango  
-Protective like Miroku  
-Defensive like Sango

Suri-Daughter of Sango and Miroku

Age: 16

Abilities:

-Wielder of a weapon a lot like Sango's Hiraikotsu but called Surikomu  
-Great At Martial Arts  
-Has a pet called Kelanla (child of Kirara)

Characteristics:

-Tough and Rough like Sango  
-Usually has to be the one to control Miro  
-When Pushed to far becomes Violent and Brutal like Miroku and Sango

Koda- Son of Ayame and Koga

NOTE- HATES TAKAHARU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE THREE WORLDS (Mainly because Takaharu has Sakura's Heart and he doesn't)

Age: 18

Abilities:

-Speed of Koga  
-New bearer of the Claws of the Wolf Tribe (the ones Koga obtained in the Final act)  
-Has demonic abilities of both Ayame and Koga  
-Also has the strength of Koga

Talents:

Doesn't really have a talent... -_-

Characteristics:

-Stubborn like Koga  
-Persistent like both Koga and Ayame  
-at times are quiet like Ayame  
-Easily jealous like Koga  
-Defensive like Ayame  
-Competitive like Koga


	2. Chapter 1: My Life In The Feudal Era

Chapter One: My Typical Life in the Feudal Era

Sakura's POV

CHARACTER INFO - My Name's Sakura. I'm the daughter of Lord InuYasha, Ruler of  
the North and the Eastern Regions and Lady Kagome, Known to be the most  
powerful priestess that ever. Yeah, I'm sort of bragger, but hey, don't come  
complaining to me, I got that trait from my dad. Anyways, this is my story and  
about my journey to the past and the epic battle between my parents, Naraku, me  
and of course that witch Kikyo.

Today was my 15th birthday, August 19 to be exact. Tonight, my family and  
friends were all planning to stay and spend the night at my father's castle. It  
was early morning and I was taking a morning stroll in InuYasha's forest and  
was headed towards the Goshinboku (also known as the sacred tree) taking the  
long dirt rode I knew so well. I enjoyed going there often. The place just  
seemed to help me clear my mind. Though, what was waiting for me was definitely  
not something I was expecting.

When I arrived close to the Goshinboku, I sensed a demon nearby. Not afraid of  
a fight, I continued my journey to the sacred tree. When I reached the  
Goshinboku, A young and -I got to admit- dashing wolf demon was in front of me  
(imagine a younger 18 year old version of Koga) , leaning against the sacred  
tree. He looked at me with pure pleasure. As though I was a goddess. After what  
seemed a minute of him staring at me, I finally spoke. "Who are you and  
what business do you have here at the sacred tree?" I asked. The reaction  
I received was definitely not one I expected. He snickered. "Why to see  
you of course, Beautiful." he stated calmly. I looked at him and sighed.  
"You're the 15th one today..." I mumbled. "What's THAT supposed  
to mean?" he asked me. "Yeah and by the way, the name's Koda."  
he added. 'Hugh... I wonder what HIS reactions going to be like... Let's see...  
This could be fun.' I thought. "Let me guess... Since today is my 15  
birthday, Demon wise, I'm old enough to find myself a mate. And SURPRISE,  
SURPRISE you came here to ask me if I would take the honors of being  
yours." I said bitterly. He stared at me for what seemed like an hour and  
gave me a how-the-heck-did-you-know-that look. "My, My clever woman, how  
in the world did you know that?" he asked soothingly. I smirked. "As  
I said, you're the 15th one today to ask me such a question" I stated.  
"Well 15 is your lucky number because I'M gonna make you my woman."  
He said with such confidence. "Besides, I'm the son of Koga and Ayame, the  
pack leaders for the Wolf Tribe. And NO woman has ever caught my eye like you  
have." he continued. I took another big sigh. 'How many more are there  
going to be?' I asked. "All suitors are to see my father for general  
selection. If he believes none are worthy or are 'right' then so be it. Tell  
him why you believe your worthy of me." I informed him as I walked back to  
the direction to Kaede's Village.

(Meanwhile) Kagome's POV

I sighed as I looked at my Daughter's retreating figure. Slowly drifting away  
from my grasp. 'She's already 15 years old. So strong and all grown up already.  
*Sigh* I wish I could stay by her side forever. To always be there when she  
needs me. But that's part of her growing up. I can't be there all her life. She  
needs to learn how to go on her own... This is probably how my mother felt when  
I went back and forth between the Modern and Feudal Era.' I thought as I  
continued picking herbs. I felt a presence heading towards my direction, but  
didn't take notice since I was in such deep thought. That all changed when I  
felt strong and muscular arms wrap around my waist and held on to me tightly as  
if it was it's life source. I smiled in delight. 'And I thought he was busy at  
the castle. I'm so glad he always takes such efforts to make time for Sayuri,  
Sakura and I.' I thought as I lifted my head up to have my eyes meet amber  
ones. "How's everything Kagome? Are you alright? You seemed a little  
depressed when I got here. Is something wrong?" InuYasha asked in his deep  
and loving voice. Yet full of concern. "It's nothing InuYasha... it's just  
that, Sakura's all grown up now..." I stated as my voice trailed off.  
"I know how you feel. They grow up fast now don't they?" InuYasha  
agreed. "Kagome," InuYasha started. "What is it?" I asked  
with keen interest. "May I ask you a question? If you say yes, then it  
would definitely make you happier." He continued as a mischievous smile  
came across his lips. "It's more like a command though..." he  
mumbled. "What is it? What could you do to make me feel better?" I  
replied as a puzzled look came across my face. "Make love with me tonight."  
He said as he nuzzled into my neck. "I accept." was his reply.

Sayuri's POV

I started to get seriously bored from playing with the other children from the  
village. They were too weak, too slow, too egoistical or too obnoxious. So I  
headed over to the field where my mother would usually pick herbs. As I came  
into the field I saw father nuzzling into mother's neck. I giggled as I ran as  
fast as I could and jumped on fathers back. "Greetings Father! Good  
Morning!" I said cheerfully. "Oh Sayuri, have you seen your sister yet?"  
my mother asked me. "Nope not yet, but she said she'll be back by the time  
the sun has risen. This should be anytime soon." I replied simply.  
"Is that so? Well then she'd probably meet us here then don't you  
think?" my father asked my mother. "Any time soon. She'll be  
fine." was father's reply. I sighed and laid down the earth next to them.

Sakura's POV

When the fields where mother and I pick herbs came into view, I saw the figures  
of three people in the distance. One that made a small smile curve my lips. You  
see, I smile a lot though, I prefer to keep a more professional stance. As I  
got closer the three figures I saw became clearer, revealing themselves to be  
my mother sitting in the middle of the field on top of my father's lap, father  
smiling and as he looked into space, and my sister Sayuri laying down on the  
earth next to them. I continued down the dirt road, listening to the birds  
singing and enjoying my view on the way.

I could tell that wolf demon I had met at the Goshinboku was following me,  
probably thinking I couldn't sense his presence as he continues to spy on me. I  
smirked at that knowledge. But that wasn't the thing that was making me feel  
uneasy in such a way that would make me stop enjoying my walk. No. That wasn't  
it. It was something else that was making my senses jingle. I felt an aura.  
Though not just any demonic aura or whatsoever it was an aura of a priestess  
like mine and my mother's. One that only master priestesses could have. I was  
puzzled at this strange feeling I was getting. For no one else in this region  
other than my mother and I was supposed to have this kind of aura surrounding  
us. The only other person who was destined to get this powerful kind of aura  
was Sayuri, who's my sister. I pondered at this feeling of mine for so long I  
didn't realize that I was already at the fields when I came back to my senses.

As I got closer and closer, father turned his head toward my direction and as  
his amber eyes met my currently rich chocolate brown eyes he smiled a smile  
that could brighten up anyone's day. I was so happy he made such an effort to  
put aside the castle business for a day to spend time with his family.  
"Greetings father, taking the day off now are we?" I asked jokingly.  
"Today's your 15th birthday Sakura. I would never miss my princess's  
birthday." he said in his typical caring voice. "Father, please don't  
call me your princess. You can call Sayuri that." I complained. "Hey  
UNFAIR! He already enjoys calling me his little Lilly. I don't need be called  
his princess too!" Sayuri yelled. Mother giggled at the sight in front of  
her. We all shifted our heads towards her direction as she smiled. "Your  
right Sakura, I can't call you my little princess anymore. Your turning 15  
today. I guess I'm going to have to take things more serious with you now since  
your 15." he said in a stern voice. I smiled as he began talking.

"Anyways Sakura, has a wolf demon visited you lately? I can sense a trace  
of his scent on you. Meaning you have met one. Whoever he is." he asked in  
a new serious tone. "Indeed father. I met a wolf demon at the Goshinboku.  
And when I asked him what business he has at the sacred tree, he said he came  
to see me. He was another one of those suitors." I stated. "Did you  
happen to get his name?" my mother interjected. "Was he cute?" my  
sister asked innocently. I smiled at my sister's question and continued.  
"He said his name was Koda, and mentioned something about his parents  
being Koga and this woman named-" "Ayame?" my mother  
interrupted. "Yes, I believe that's what he said... then he said something  
about him claiming me as his woman and that kind of nonsense." I finished.  
"Like father like son..." my father grumbled. "Seems to me  
Koga's son has taken interest in you as well." mother said. "I have  
nothing against the boy, but if his as possessive and egotistical as his  
father, then he's not okay to me." father stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I prefer you not to speak such insolence in my presence mutt." came  
a voice as I sensed a somewhat familiar scent and looked towards the source of  
the voice. "Greetings Koga." my father said to the stranger as the  
stranger came closer and stood behind my father. My father refused to look at  
the stranger and what seemed to be his wife standing next to him. I studied  
their appearances. The male who spoke to my father was wearing brown wolf fur  
clothing making a skirt, with a hole for his tail, a band of fur around his  
head as well as shoulder pads make out of wolf fur. His chest was covered in  
armor. His hair was put into a high ponytail. His eyes were a strange color of  
sky blue with fairly tanned skin. The woman standing next to him looked younger  
than him and had an identical outfit though the wolf fur of her clothes was  
white. Her red hair was put into two pigtails on the side of her face. Her eyes  
were a deep color of emerald. And topped off her look with and Iris in her  
hair.

"Greetings Ayame." my mother said as she stood up and picked up her  
basket of herbs. "KAGOME!" the woman screamed as she ran and pulled  
my mother into a big embrace. My father stood up and looked towards my mother's  
direction and smirked. "What no insults?!" the man apparently called  
Koga asked my father. "Koga, will you ever grow up?" my father asked  
calmly. "You used my name..." Koga said as he gave my father probably  
the funniest shocked face ever. I smiled at this as Sayuri just watched the  
conversation and sighed. 'Probably bored out of her socks here' I thought as I  
looked back at her innocent face. I turned my head back to the action.  
"Koga, as the ruler of the North and Eastern Regions I must keep a  
professional stance and not waste my time on mere insolence." my father  
replied as the woman named Ayame let go of my mom. "Hmm... professional  
now Hugh? Anyways, the reason why Ayame and I are here is to see if our son  
Koda is here. Overhearing your conversation about our son, I'm guessing that  
your beautiful and young daughter here has met my son." he said calmly as  
his head turned towards my direction. Keeping my dignity, I just bowed at his  
direction.

All of a sudden I heard a shout which I made out was supposed to mean 'Hey'.  
All our heads turned towards the source of the shout. And there he was again,  
that boy who I met at the Goshinboku. When he ran up to us, he stopped in front  
of me, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Greetings again my beautiful."  
he said sweetly. I shook my head at this and pulled my hand out of his grasp.  
"Don't call me that. You don't even know my name you indolent fool."  
I snapped at him. I was getting sick to the dude. First saying his all this and  
that, then claiming me as his woman than just randomly grabbing and kissing my  
hand. Only princes from other Regions were permitted to kiss my hand or when I  
approve of otherwise. A low growl escaped my throat as he backed off and  
studied my appearance. I gestured him to go away. "What is your name then,  
my lady?" he asked me. "Her name is Sakura." My mother Lady  
Kagome answered for me in her usual serene and caring voice. For me, it was  
nothing but a normal day, but all interrupted as familiar strange aura reached  
my senses one more.


	3. Chapter 2: When Things Go Wrong

Chapter 2: When Things Go Wrong

Suddenly Father started to growl. "What's wrong InuYasha?" my mother  
asked him as she made her way to his side and held on to his arm. "Take  
the kids and get inside our hut. Now." father commanded as he fiddled with  
Tetsaiga's hilt. He took the Tetsaiga and Tenseiga out of his belt as well as  
the sheath of the Saungga. He handed them to me. "Father?" I asked.  
"Here Sakura, take them. Now Sayuri, wear the rings now. Prepare for battle."  
my father said has he took out his own, better version of the Tetsaiga, which  
he made out of his own fang called the Tetsunga. "C'mon Sakura, Sayuri,  
everyone, let's go to the hut NOW." my mother demanded. "We'll stay  
here" Koga and Ayame said in unison. "Koda, go with them." Ayame  
continued as they took their own fighting stance. Then it all happened we were  
about 50 feet away from where father, Koga and Ayame were and the same strange  
aura that I felt earlier became much stronger. I looked towards the source of the  
strange aura and finally saw where it was emitting from. A woman almost  
identical to my mother stood before us. She was exactly like my mother but  
looked a slight bit older, was paler then my mother and hair was longer. Her  
bangs covered part of her eyes and were even while my mother's only covered her  
forehead and were somewhat uneven. When I looked into her eyes it had no sign  
of life. Just pure hatred. One of the main differences between her's and my  
mother's appearances. "Kikyo..." my mother whispered in an almost  
inaudible voice." Greetings Kagome, Your probably wondering why I'm here. I'm  
just here to end you and your family's lives." she said in such a cold and  
harsh tone as she drew an arrow from her quiver and strum her bow. "Leave  
my mother and our family alone you witch!" Sayuri yelled, almost earning  
her an arrow to the arm if Koda hadn't tackled her to the ground. 'WORTHLESS  
CORPSE! First she threatens my family then attempts to attack my sister?! Your  
dead witch!' I thought as I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed at the woman  
apparently named Kikyo. "Die!" I yelled as I let go of the arrow. She  
attempted to doge the arrow headed towards her heart, but came to no avail.

It hit her in the shoulder. She winced in pain and grabbed her pierced shoulder.  
"Witch!" she struggled a cry. "Kikyo! How dare you attempt to  
harm my youngest daughter and call my eldest daughter a witch! You have no  
right!" my mother yelled at the top of her lungs as she let go of her own  
arrow with a great blue light surrounding it. I recognized the move as 'The  
Arrow of Despair'. "FATHER!" Sayuri yelled as she activated the rings  
of Life and Death. While she was at this, I unsheathed the Tetsaiga.  
"Kikyo! Leave my family alone NOW!" my father yelled as he sent the  
wind scar in her direction. Suddenly these soul collectors appeared and lifted  
her up before she could possibly be hit by my father's wind scar.  
"InuYasha! Why are you going against me?! Why are you helping that  
worthless reincarnation of mine?!" Kikyo yelled in pain. My father made  
his way to the side of my mother who was standing with eyes full of distaste  
and hatred. I never saw her eyes so cold before. My mother always had such warm  
and caring eyes, but that all changed when this insolent priestess Kikyo came along.  
"Ever try to harm or insult my family EVER AGAIN, your DEAD you worthless,  
heartless corpse!" he retorted. "How are you alive here Kikyo?"  
my mother asked bitterly. She stood up. "I can control time and ended up  
here In the future. Dear, mindless and clueless Kagome" she replied. I  
took a fighting stance, father tightened his grip on his Tetsunga, mother  
prepared her bow and arrow and Sayuri readied herself for battle, showing off  
the blades of the rings of Life and Death as they glistened the sun's reflection.  
Then she spoke. "Though time and space you'll always live, trying to get  
your way back in , after all these things take place, Goramura, I summon ye  
with all my strength!" she recited.

"GORAMURA?!" a voice I recognized to be Myoga's voice came along.  
"Myoga! Who's Goramura?!" I yelled at Myoga who jumped on top of my  
shoulder. "My Lady Sakura, she's the Demoness of Time! She battled your  
grandfather before and lost!" he exclaimed. "Kikyo! Why do you summon  
Goramura!?" my father bellowed. "We have one thing in common  
InuYasha! We both seek revenge on the people in your family!" she  
retorted. "Kikyo! Are you CRAZY?! Priestesses are not allowed to summon  
the dead through their emotions! It's pure evil!" my mother shouted at  
Kikyo as she readied her arrow. "Look out!" I heard Sayuri cry.  
'What?' I thought as I screamed for the earth below me started to shake.  
"Koda! Take Sayuri out of here NOW!" I yelled towards Koda's  
direction. "JUMP!" I heard Koga and Ayame yelled as Ayame grabbed  
Koda who was holding on to an unconscious Sayuri. "She's Alright!" I  
heard Koga shout. "Leave NOW! GO Kagome! Take Sakura!" father yelled  
at the top of his lungs. "Sakura!" my mother yelled as she bent the  
earth to shoot straight up to the sky. "Mother!" I managed to yell before  
Kikyo started to laugh evilly.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. "Sakura!" I heard my parents cry as I  
did a double backflips and landed on a nearby tree trying to avoid the opening  
earth beneath. "I'm alright!" I yelled back. Everything after that went  
slow motion.

I heard the loudest cracking noise ever as the earth seemed to split apart.

Kikyo smiled a smile of pure evil as she looked straight into my mother and  
father's eyes.

One of the largest demons I have ever seen emerge from the depths of hell.

-Here's How the Demon looked  
like-

She had long ebony hair with a face that itself represented time. She looked  
human enough, but had other inhuman features. She had 2 dark triangular maroon  
stripes going from the bottom of her jaw to her cheek bone. As well as had  
blood red eyes outlined with a shade of gold. She

-in my opinion- looked fairly beautiful with her hair reaching her knees and  
her aqua kimono flowing elegantly by her sides. The one thing that set me off  
was the impurity that was emitting from her body.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"Finally! Reborn after 300 years! Now I may seek my revenge!" the  
Demoness who I figured to be Goramura bellowed. "My Lord InuYasha! Be  
careful! Your father did defeat her but had a great struggle to do so! Lord  
Sesshomaru and Lady Rin are on their way! I can see them coming with Roi in  
Lady Rin's arms!" Yoga yelled at the top of his lungs. he sat down on my  
shoulder as I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and readied to shoot my arrow.  
"I don't know who in the seven hells you are, but I couldn't care less! If  
you try to harm my family, you WILL PAY!" I bellowed as I let go of my  
arrow as a mighty ice blue surrounded my arrow and take down Goramura's barrier  
which kept her afloat. The barrier turned into ice puzzling Goramura as she  
looked at what happened to her barrier. Just then my father yelled "Wind  
Scar!" as three beams of light headed towards her direction.

After the impact, her barrier depleted and sent her flying back. Apparently,  
the barrier wasn't other thing that kept her afloat like most demons, It was  
just there to protect her. "Fools! I can control time around my body!  
Keeping me afloat and making my speed much faster than it already is!" she  
scoffed. Father smirked "Greetings Sesshomaru. Here to help now are  
we?" he asked my uncle Sesshomaru as he arrived in a cloud.  
"Goramura?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Ahh... Sesshomaru, the man I  
loved but never loved me back. I see you have a family now. How revolting. I  
should be the one in that cloud of yours holding OUR FULL-DEAMON child! Not those  
insulate Humans! I thought you hated humans to the bottom of your heart!  
Especially your half breed brother!" she hissed. "Goramura, if you  
haven't noticed, my blood is quite different from what it used to be" my  
father explained as he transformed into his full demon form.

-How Father Looked  
Like-

His seldomly worn red Haori transformed to look identical to my uncle Sesshomaru's  
kimono. Two purple lines appeared on his cheeks that started by his newly  
transformed elf-like ears and ended by his cheekbone underneath his eye. A  
purple crescent moon also appeared on his forehead; all these marks also  
appeared on mine and Sayuri's faces when we transformed into our full demon  
form. If we were strong enough.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"Goramura! Concentrate! Send me back to the past now! My wounds won't heal  
here! Now! As for you trouble makers-" Kikyo gestured to us "This  
isn't over!" she exclaimed. "Do I go on as planed?" Goramura  
asked Kikyo as she began to fade away. "Do everything you must!" she  
commanded as she disappeared.

"Die Goramura!" My mother shouted as she let go of a sacred arrow.  
"Meido Zangetsuha!" My father yelled straight after as the arrow hit  
Goramura in the shoulder and as the blades of my father's Meido struck her.  
When the Meido was about to hit her, she chuckled evilly and disappeared just  
to end up reappearing 50 meters to the right from where she used to be. "I  
told you it was useless!" she yelled back at my parents. "I don't  
have time to waste now. I need to get some things done other than fight with  
you all." she stated calmly as an hourglass appeared between her hands.  
"Revenge's a bitch isn't it?" she said evilly as the hour glass let  
out a giant cloud of impurity and darkness. When it adjusted itself, it turned  
out to be a giant black hole seemingly leading to nowhere. "What IS  
that?!" I heard Koda yell. I looked towards their direction and saw Sayuri  
unconscious in Koda's arms.

Abruptly, tentacles appeared out of the center of the Black hole three tentacles  
to be exact. One headed towards my direction, one towards my aunt Rin and Roi  
and one heeded Koda's and Sayuri's direction. Uncle Sesshomaru used the  
Bakusaiga and cut the tentacle away as the cloud they were in floated higher.  
The tentacle headed towards Koda picked up its speed as Koda tried to dodge it.  
It grabbed hold of Koda's waist and wrapped around Koda and Sayuri as it pulled  
towards the Black hole. The tentacle headed towards me was faster than the  
others. I dogged it and jumped onto another tree. I used the Tetsaiga and  
chopped it in half. When I did so, the tentacle just regenerated and aimed for  
me once more. But this time that one tentacle shot got back up to life as two  
more tentacles also came shooting towards me from the black hole. I saw my  
mother shoot a sacred arrow at one of the tentacles and disappear when it was  
sucked into the black hole. My father unleashed the Wind Scar towards the  
tentacles but again, had no effect. I kept on dodging and flailing around; one  
action I could keep on doing all day if not MORE tentacles shot out of the  
Black hole and made its way towards me. Everything else that went by after that  
was a blur. I remember Myoga grabbing on to my priestess clothing and felling  
suffocated, but that was about it. I remember all the commotion as my mother  
and father called out mine and Sayuri's names. Then I remember the grip around  
my stomach loosening and started to get the feeling I was being thrown around.  
After that, I remember the throbbing in my head as felt like I was being put  
down onto the floor. I fell immediately unconscious after that.

-Koda's POV-

Everything was so blurry. It was giving me a headache. I remembered falling  
unconscious but now I had no idea what was going on. I opened my eyes at sat  
up, looking at my surroundings. I saw Sakura laying down on a patch of grass  
about 5 feet away from me. Her beautiful raven black hair flowing down her back  
and ending at her waist. She had such a peaceful expression on her face. One  
that made her look so beautiful. She looked so natural, so -what's the word-  
pure. 'NO WAY' I yelled in my head as I mentally kicked myself. 'could I be  
falling for the girl? C'mon Koda! You wouldn't really fall for a mere human...  
would you? You were only told to play with her heart then drop it like a rock  
remember? To get revenge on her family for what her mother did to your father!  
And yet... I can't do that... Has the mighty Koda really fallen for this girl?'  
I thought as I stared at her elegant, beautiful face. 'No. I can't. I have to  
go on as planned.' I decided. Abruptly, a flea demon jumped on my knee and said  
"Does your head still hurt?". "Yes." I replied. "In  
that case..." he stated as he sprayed out a fume from his beak and into my  
face. "wha-" I grumbled as the fume got into my system and put me  
into a deep sleep.

-Sakura's POV-

For a starter, I woke up. I sat up and mentally cursed at Kikyo for summoning  
Goramura and knocking me out unconscious. In the past, Mother and Father always  
used to tell Sayuri and I stories about how they first met, their journey to  
find all the sacred jewel shards which was now destroyed, and their battle with  
Naraku. Mother also taught me everything about the modern era and everything  
she learned in the modern era. I remember getting the soul of Midoriko to guide  
me when I was 12. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. I saw Sayuri no more than  
3 feet away from me still unconscious. Then I noticed Koda 5 feet away from me  
as well. Also sound asleep.

"My Lady!" I heard Myoga exclaim as he jumped on my knee.  
"Myoga, where are we?" I asked him. "My lady, I was conscious  
the whole time. We were all captured by the tentacles and brought into the  
black hole. After that you three all fell unconscious because of the sleeping  
gases inside, we then ended up here." he finished. "What does that  
have to do with us being here? I am asking you WHERE we are. Myoga." I  
commanded. "Well My Lady, do you know about all those stories your mother  
and father talked about with you and Sayuri?" he asked. "Of course  
Myoga." I replied calmly. "Well we are currently IN that time when  
all those things happened. What I'm trying to say is that we have all been sent  
to the past. To the time our mother was still 15 turning 16, your father was  
still choosing between your mother and Kikyo and when were still battling  
Naraku." he stated with a sense of panic in his voice. "How do we get  
back?" I questioned. "The answer to that question, my lady is one  
that I do not know the answer to." he replied sadly. "This is the  
time of Saungga (sword of hell) still existed isn't it?" I asked the  
troubled Myoga. "Indeed my lady. And if I may suggest, I say go after it  
and claim it before Naraku does too." he advised. "So let it be. I  
guess we'll just have to find another way to get home. But I swear, if I see  
Kikyo in this time, remind me to kill her Myoga. She deserves to die. She  
doesn't even belong to walk on the land of the living." I commanded.  
"Y-Y-Yes M-Milady" Myoga stuttered. "Let's wake up the others  
and explain everything now shall we?" I said cheerfully. Hopefully getting  
his mind off what I told him to remember earlier. 'What if we stumble across  
past Mother and Father?' I pondered as I walked up to Sayuri and knelt beside  
her. Bending some water I could feel was coming from a nearby river.

(Meanwhile) Authors POV w/ InuYasha Gang

"What a fine day!" Miroku exclaimed as he grabbed Sango's butt.

"Hentai!" Sango Shouted at Miroku

*SLAP*

"There he goes again..." Kagome sighed as she continued to walk with  
Shippo on her shoulder. "I couldn't agree more." InuYasha agreed as  
he walked by Kagome's side. "Some things just never change now do they  
Miroku?" Kagome heard Sango ask Miroku as she dragged him by his ear  
behind her. Shippo just sighed at all of this. "Miroku is such an  
idiot." InuYasha stated, talking to Kagome. "Yeah, he should just  
give up on touching Sango. He already knows he's gonna get hit." she  
replied. "Then why do it?" Shippo added. The three all sighed at this  
and continued walking, ignoring all the yelling coming from Sango, and all the  
complaining from Miroku.

Sometime, after Miroku and Sango somehow made up Sango spoke up. "So, how  
long are we going to stay at Kaede's Village when we get there?". "As  
much time as we need to." InuYasha replied from in front. "InuYasha, I  
sorta need to go back to my era and study for a day and take a test. Would you  
allow me to go?" Kagome asked InuYasha as she made her way to stand by his  
side. "Since when have you been asking for permission to go? Don't you  
just go anyways without me knowing?" he retorted. "Well, figuring you  
always get upset when I run away, I want to make a habit of asking you. So?  
What's your answer?" she continued. "How long will you be gone this  
time? We don't have 5 days you know." he replied. "About 2 days.  
Yeah. One day to study, then the next day to go to school." she finished.  
"Sure, you can go then." he responded. "Just make sure to bring  
more ninja food when you come back!" Shippo added. "No problem  
Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Ya know Kagome, you've really become like Shippo's new mother. You know  
that?" Sango mentioned as they began to get view of Kaede's village over a  
few hills. "Indeed Kagome, you act so caring for Shippo." Miroku  
agreed. "You never get mad at him either." He added. "I  
guess..." was Kagome's reply. "But all good parents must discipline  
their child." Sango stated matter-of-factly. "Ahh, yes, but my dear  
Sango, we are like the aunt and the uncle, whereas InuYasha is like the father,  
who always disciplines Shippo if he does something wrong." Miroku  
counter-parted. InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome had an ever growing  
blush on her cheeks. "What's wrong InuYasha?" Sango asked innocently.  
InuYasha's eye started twitching. "Ahh, I see, you don't like me and  
Miroku saying you and Kagome act like perfect parents for Shippo Hugh?!"  
Sango said jokingly as Miroku bursted out laughing. "SHUTTUP!"  
InuYasha yelled as he began to chase Miroku and Sango around in circles, as a  
blush crept up his cheeks. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sango and Miroku  
teased as they ran away from InuYasha's rage. After chasing and chasing and  
chasing, InuYasha jumped on top of Miroku and Sango, flipped them on their stomachs  
and sat on their backs. "Ow, ow, OW! InuYasha!" they both exclaimed  
as he didn't budge a bit. Kagome stomped over to them. "NEVER EVER TEASE  
ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! GOT IT?!" she yelled at their faces. "We're  
sorry Kagome! We're sorry InuYasha! We were just complimenting you both for  
being such great potential parents together!" they both said in unison as  
they both began to smile from ear to ear. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each  
other in the eyes as they both saw each other earn a growing blush on both  
their cheeks. The blush immediately turned from a blush to a smile of  
cheekiness. "May I?" Kagome asked InuYasha sweetly. "Be my  
guest." he replied as he gestured her to sit next to him on top of Sango  
and Miroku. Kagome walked to InuYasha's side as he made space for her.  
"Thank you." she said simply as she sat on top of Miroku' and Sango's  
waist. "WHY?!" Miroku cried. "My Back!" Sango yelled.  
InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-Sakura's POV-

I bended the water to wash over Sayuri's face as she began to stir. I removed  
the water as soon as I saw her open her eyes. I took the remaining water and  
bended the water in such a way, it ended up splashing Koda in the face. Don't  
get me wrong, I don't hate the guy, but when I met him, I had the feeling he  
was just trying to win my heart then drop it like rock in the end. My senses  
approved of otherwise. Wolf and Dog demons don't really get along anyways. I  
heard him shoot up and start wiping his face he yelled "what the heck was  
that for?". "To wake you up wolf!" I retorted as I transformed  
the three swords; Tetsaiga, Tenseiga and the Sheath of the Saungga into a  
bracelet with three symbolic swords and put in on my right wrist. Sayuri sat up  
while I was doing this. "Hey sis, do you mind explaining where we are and  
how we ended up here?" she asked me. "Myoga, you explain everything. I'm  
going to find out exactly where we are." I ordered. "Sakura?"  
she interjected. "Isn't that the Sacred tree over there?" she added.  
I looked towards where she was pointing. She was right. It WAS the Goshinboku.  
I heard Myoga explaining things to the two. I waited for them to get  
everything. They got it pretty fast. Well at least Sayuri did. When we were  
done, We made our way to the Goshinboku. We could hopefully find our way to  
Kaede's village and meet Mother and Father there. I figured that they would meet  
us there anyways if they were sucked into the Black Hole as well. But that was  
just a theory that they were sucked into the black hole as well.


	4. Chapter 3: Mother? Father? Is That You?

Chapter 3: Meeting Mother and Father? No! That's Kagome and InuYasha!

-Sayuri's POV-

It took about 15 minutes to walk to the Goshinboku, and the whole time, none of  
us said a word. The whole time it just seemed that everything was quiet as if  
mother nature itself was holding it's breath. I was quite peaceful. Once we  
were at the sacred tree, I held my breath. It really WAS the sacred tree. I saw  
Sakura walk around it over to the area where father was once pinned to. She  
touched the bark and said a prayer. I went by her side and did the same. Koda  
came around the corner and was watching Sakura intently. ' Just another one of  
those suitors' I thought as Sakura said "Here's the dirt path leading to  
the village. We should take it and find Lady Kaede." she commanded.  
Neither of us complained as she led us down the long dirt road I had grown to  
love.

-Sakura's POV-

After a few minutes of taking the dirt road, the village seemed to have gotten  
2x bigger. Soon enough, I was able to point out Lady Kaede's scent from the  
other villagers. When we arrived a lot of questions were traded. "Who are  
you people? Lady Kagome? Is that you? Thought you were with InuYasha?! Why do  
you have a wolf demon with you, you two young priestesses?" many villagers  
asked. "Please! One question at a time! We desire to talk your head  
priestess." Sayuri stated. "Yes, immediately." one of the villagers  
mumbled. "You better behave here wolf. Or else you'll regret ever hearing  
or knowing my name." I threatened as I kicked his leg. "Fine..."  
Koda grumbled from behind us. "Attention! Lady Kaede is here!" one of  
the male villagers shouted. Immediately the villagers made a path for the old  
priestess. "Kagome! Why do ye have company with another young priestess  
and Wolf Demon, and what do ye desire to talk about?" Lady Kaede spoke.  
"Greetings Lady Kaede. We are here to talk about a serious issue. And just  
so you know, my names not Kagome. It's Sakura." I stated as the three of  
us began our way to her hut.

When inside, all hell broke loose. "Who are ye? Why do ye look like  
Kagome? And ye young priestess ye too look identical to Kagome!" Kaede  
boomed. "Lady Kaede. You may not know them, but we know you!" Myoga  
exclaimed as he jumped in front of her. "Myoga! Ye know these people? Who  
are they and why do ye travel with them?" Kaede responded. Myoga then  
began explaining EVERYTHING. As in EVERYTHING. From my parents defeating Naraku  
to me and Sayuri being born to how we ended up here. It seemed to take FOREVER.  
During that time, Sayuri and Koda started playing 'rock, paper, scissors' got  
bored and then played a few thumb wrestling games and got bored so were now  
playing 'I spy'. The whole time they were doing that, I was paying attention to  
minor details like the powerful demonic aura that seemed to be haunting the  
lands; one aura I figured to be Naraku's. As well as how all the villagers had  
an uneasy look in their eyes despite whatever expression they wore on their  
faces. 'Probably a look of uncertainty' I thought. After hour of talking and  
questions, Lady Kaede seemed to get everything. Even our plans of retrieving  
the Saungga from Naraku, joining my future father and mother's group to hunt  
Naraku and then finding a way home.

Soon after Lady Kaede got everything a villager walked into the hut followed by  
the people I recognized to by my future father; InuYasha. My future mother;  
Kagome, my future aunt; Sango, and my future uncle; Miroku. Along with my  
future adoptive bother Shippo on my future mother's shoulder.

We stared at one another for quite some time. Finally one of them spoke. In  
this case, it was my future father. "Who are these people Kaede?" my  
future father asked curiously. "Greetings," my future mother  
interjected. "Don't be so rude InuYasha." she scolded my future  
father InuYasha. "My names Kagome." she added. "Greetings, My  
names Sakura, and this is my sister Sayuri." I greeted back. "My  
names Koda." Koda added. "Well, My names Sango and this is  
Miroku." Sango stated. "And his is InuYasha." my future mother  
concluded.

"InuYasha, Kagome, I'd like ye to meet Sakura, Sayuri and Koda. Sakura is  
a master priestess. One that many cannot be because of lack of powers. Sayuri  
also has this same capability but is still a Miko in training with her sister.  
Lastly, this is Koda. A wolf demon with accelerating speed, he is currently  
accompanying Sakura and Sayuri." Lady Kaede introduced. "Ahh, so you,  
my beautiful young priestess have magnificent spiritual abilities Hugh?"  
Miroku said innocently as he grabbed my hands and continued. "Would you  
consider bearing my child?" he finished. A sweat drop appeared on the back  
of my head. "HENTAI!" I heard Sango scream before being held back  
by my future mother and father. I released my hands from his grip, took a step  
away from him then did a backflip so my foot could smack him in the jaw. Next  
thing you know, Miroku's lying face down on the floor unconscious. "How  
can you ask such a disgusting question to a 15 year old!?" my sister  
yelled as she kicked his unconsciousness. Making a lump on his forehead.  
"Hehe, Sango, seems you have some new friends..." Kagome giggled.  
"Wow... Sakura is it? Well, you got some good combat there." InuYasha  
said with a tiny tone of impressment in it. I smiled at this as Koda smirked.  
"My woman is better than any other in the three worlds." he boasted.  
I moaned in frustration and turned my whole body towards him as I gave him a  
deadly calm glance. "Would you like to end up like Miroku? Koda?" I  
asked him in an innocently cheery voice.

"So, what brings you three here?" Sango asked innocently as she threw  
Miroku's body onto the wall in a sitting position. "Oww... Poor uncle  
Miroku..." I heard Sayuri mumble as she looked at his mind-less corpse.  
"They came here in search of all of ye." Lady Kaede replied.  
"Why come looking for us?" My future mother questioned. "We  
desire to accompany you all on your journey to battle Naraku. We desire to take  
revenge for our family and to send him to the pits of hell." I replied  
solemnly. "The Wolf too?" my future father asked. "Yup." my  
sister Sayuri concluded. "Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow afternoon."  
Kagome agreed as she opened up her yellow back to reveal several bags of chips.  
"Want some?" she asked us all. "Yes please!" Sayuri chirped  
happily. "Here ya go." Kagome said kindly as she passed everyone a  
bag of chips. "Arigato." everyone said in unison.

Faster than you could say "HOLY KAMI" Sayuri and Shippo were stuffing  
their faces with the chips. "Sayuri! Manners!" I exclaimed as she  
took awareness of what I said and put it into action. "Sowwey..." she  
grumbled as she chewed her food. "How did you know how to open that bag of  
chips?" Kagome questioned me and Sayuri as we continued to eat our chips.  
"I just did my best to rip it and it did. Luck, I guess..." she  
replied. "Hugh, you guys are pretty smart then." she complimented us.  
"Arigato." I greeted back. "Are you two not confused on ya know,

Kagome's clothing or stuff?" Sango asked me as she flicked a chip into her  
mouth. I did my best to come up with a logical excuse. "We have heard of a  
group made up of a powerful Miko from a different era, a mighty Hanyou, a  
vicious Demon Exterminator, A brave Kitsune, and a lecherous Monk. We weren't  
really surprised to see your strange clothing and belongings. That, was to be  
expected." I responded as Sayuri acted innocent and as Koda fumbled with a  
chip in-between his claws in the corner of the hut. "Are the rest of you  
guys okay with them traveling with us and helping us defeat Naraku? Because I'm  
completely ok with it." Sango stated as she looked at Miroku Kagome,  
InuYasha and Shippo. "Hai." everyone said in unison.

-Sayuri's POV-

"So Sakura, Who are your parents? What did Naraku do to your family?"  
Miroku asked my sister. 'She's so elegant and calm, yet so wrong and powerful,  
I am nothing like her yet people say I am. I'm not graceful or elegant, I'm  
impulsive and short - tempered.' I thought as I looked into her soft and warm  
eyes. "My mother was a powerful Miko. Said to be the most powerful of all.  
My father... he was an amazing warrior/swordsman. He had extraordinary powers,  
and had such a passionate heart underneath his rough exterior. We got  
separated. And now, we can't find them. So when we heard of your team who were  
destined to kill Naraku, Sayuri had the idea of us joining you. We came across  
Koda, became acquaintances as he decided to accompany us on your quest." she  
replied subtly. 'Hopefully this whole plan goes as smooth as we planned and  
hoped it would be.' I thought as I pretended to sniff back a cry.

"Were so sorry..." I heard Sango say as her bangs began to cover her  
face. "Never mind about us. Is it agreed that we all leave tomorrow  
morning after sunrise?" I spoke up. Sakura looked at me with a smile.  
"I don't see why not." InuYasha stated as he leaned against the wall  
and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Let's just get some sleep." Kagome agreed  
as she snuggled into her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku looked at each other  
and shared a smile before nodding and going to sleep themselves. When everyone  
seemed to drift to sleep, Sakura opened her eye from her position on the floor.  
"Good job Sayuri. When we start our journey tomorrow, we will continue our  
training." she whispered to me as I smiled and let my eyes close, just to  
lead me into a long and dream-less sleep.

-Sakura's POV-

I watched Sayuri's eyes close, slowly drifting into a deep sleep with a smile.  
I was glad she was doing so well. Trust me. She WAS doing well. Considering  
everything she's been though; being separated from her mother and father,  
somehow being transported to the past by an evil Demon, having no idea how to  
get back home, and being separated from the rest of the people she grew to love  
and become friends with, and having a pathetic excuse of a sister to guide you,  
she probably WAS doing well.

After pondering at this thought, I felt a strong testing feeling in my heart.  
One emotion I recognized as guilt. I sighed and closed my eyes. That's how my  
dream started.


	5. Chapter 4: Dream Sequence

Chapter 4: A Dream? The Future? Or a Piece of History?

The whole dream puzzled me. I didn't get it. I just had no idea what the whole  
thing meant.

I was standing in the middle of a giant field. Something was different about  
me. I couldn't tell. I didn't have my regular demonic abilities. I ignored this  
feeling and paid attention to my surroundings. It was nighttime. The full moon  
seemed so close I could just touch it. Wind was blowing from the north, making  
my hair get blown behind my back. I couldn't help but notice my hair was only  
until the middle of my back where in usually it would be until my waist. I also  
noticed I wasn't wearing my regular Robe Of The Fire Rat Miko clothing but a  
pair of my mother's old school uniforms that she said she used when she was my  
age. I stared at the moon and sighed I couldn't figure out why . Suddenly, I  
felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and someone's lips kissing the crook of  
my neck. For some reason, I wasn't able to control my body. It was as if I was  
seeing a moment in time from a person's perspective. Then I got it. I was in my  
mother's body when she was still my age. Looking from my past mothers eyes, I  
watched and listened intently for any important information.

"How are you Kagome?" a man with silver hair, amber eyes, claws,  
fangs and cute white dog ears on his head spoke. "I'm Fine InuYasha."  
I replied. "Kagome, uh, I wanted to ask you a question..." my future  
father Inuyasha stated. "What is it InuYasha?" I questioned.  
"Well, if it ever came to that point, ya know, when Naraku is dead and the  
Shikon Jewel is destroyed and all, would you stay with the rest of us or will  
you go home forever?" he asked with a hinge of sadness and disappointment.  
"Depends. If I don't really have a point here, then I might as well go  
home, ya know, and life my life there." I said calmly. "Kagome, what  
I'm trying to ask you is... When this is all over. Would you stay with me? Well,  
what I'm really trying to ask is-" he started. "What is it  
Inuyasha?" I questioned curiously. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
"Kagome, would you consider marrying or mating with me when this is all  
over? I KNOW it seems like a rush, but if you don't want to then it's okay with  
me, I just-." I threw myself on him and pushed my lips against his.  
Interrupting what he was going to say earlier. Many thoughts ran through my  
future mothers mind. Like, 'Holy Midoriko, HE JUST PROPOSED TO ME?!' And  
'you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that!' as well as  
'I can't believe it... I have to be dreaming. Wait I'm not. HOLY MIDORIKO!' as  
well as 'OH MY KAMI! THANK YOU SO MUCH!' etc. I wrapped my arms around his neck  
as his back crashed with the ground. Upon the impact his hands wrapped around  
my waist, and licked the bottom of my lips as he begged for entrance. Of  
course, I gave him what he desired as a moan escaped my mouth. He wrapped his  
arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He then started fiddling with  
my hair with his claws. I removed a hand from his neck and rubbed his ear with  
it. I heard a purr emit from the bottom of his throat. Inside my mouth, his  
tongue dominated mine as his tongue ventured my mouth. While he was at this, my  
tongue was playing with his fangs. After what seemed like forever, we parted to  
catch our breaths. "I take that as a yes then?" he asked me  
soothingly. "Yes" was my reply. After that, the whole scene changed.

I then found myself in another person's body. One who I immediately found out to  
be my fathers. Mainly due to my clothing, the color of my hair, my fangs inside  
my mouth and the fact my mother was heading towards me calling me InuYasha. Or  
rather else, wife. "Kagome" I called out. "InuYasha, come with  
me, I have some news to tell you..." my mother or rather else Kagome, told  
me as she began walking towards the Sacred tree. I reluctantly followed her. I  
took a look at her eyes and studied her face. Her eyes were warm and loving and  
she had such a caring smile of joy on her face. When we arrived at the sacred  
tree, she grabbed my hand and sat down on the trots of the Goshinboku. I sat  
down with her, not wanting her to let go. "What is it Kagome? What did you  
want to talk about?" I asked her with concern filling my voice.  
"InuYasha, this morning, I felt nauseated, and threw up. Immediately,  
Sango and Lady Kaede were by my side. They asked me how I was feeling, and I  
told them I felt like my stomach was doing backflips. Then they asked me if I  
was feeling nauseated. And I agreed. Lady Kaede then gave me a few herbs for  
priestesses, or what she said, after taking them, the soul of Niho (good side  
of the Shikon No Tama) appeared in the form of the pure Shikon jewel in a necklace  
on top of my stomach." she stated. "How did th-" I started.  
"InuYasha, that what I asked her. I didn't understand until she explained  
it to me." she interjected. "Anyways, continue." I said eagerly.  
"I asked her what it meant as she and Sango looked at each other with pure  
joy. I didn't know what any of it meant until Sango said 'Congratulations  
Kagome!' after that statement I asked Lady Kaede, what was going on, and then  
she told me-" she said anxiously.

"What? What did she say Kagome? Is there something the matter with you?  
You can tell me anything." was my reply. "InuYasha..." she held  
her breath. "InuYasha, I'm pregnant. With our Daughter." she said  
happily. I sat there in shock. "Really? Really Kagome? I'm going to be a  
father?" I stuttered. "Yes InuYasha." she whispered with joy. I  
shook out of my daze and immediately wrapped my arms around her and pulled her  
into a hug. I was so happy. I couldn't even explain it. Me. I was going to be a  
father. "Thank you Kagome." I whispered to her ear. "Inuyasha..."  
she whispered back as she hugged me back. "I can't wait to be a father.  
I'm so happy..." I whispered into her ear. "Do you really mean  
it?" she asked me as she looked into my eyes. "Yes. Yes I do." I  
replied. I kissed her in the forehead and looked into her deep chocolate brown  
eyes. She smiled and sat back up. "Inuyasha, it has come to your attention  
that our child with have both our abilities and will be the next true wielder  
of the swords of Heaven, Earth and Hell right?" she asked me.  
"Indeed. We'll train her to master anything she is capable of and I will  
teach her everything I know. Only then, will I give her the two swords and the  
sheath of the Sauunga." I said simply. "What if the Saungga comes  
back InuYasha? Do you think she could handle it?" she asked me worriedly.  
"Kagome, I've become the official Lord of the North and the East, while  
Sesshomaru has become of the Lord of both the South and the West. I just heard  
that our castle has been completely built now. I will do anything in my power  
to protect you and our child." I stated in a concerned and caring voice.  
"Thank you Inuyasha. What a great gift to get after just becoming a master  
priestess." she sighed in enjoyment. I smiled and hugged her tightly as I  
pulled her so she would sit on top of my lap. She relaxed and grabbed my hand  
and placed it on her stomach. I smiled at this gesture as she rested her head  
on my chest. All I thought about after that point in time, was how excited I  
would be for my coming daughter.

Please Review! Your not forced to of course! :)


	6. Chapter 5: Our First Hours Together

**Chapter 5: Our first 24 hours together**

My eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays made contact with my eyes. I yawned and looked at the people around me. 'What a dream…' I thought as I looked over at the others. As far as I could see, I was the first one up. I realized I was mistaken when Koda spoke up. "Morning, beautiful future woman of mine." he greeted as he opened one of his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Koda, I'll never be your woman." I whispered hoarsely. "Why ever so why not?" he whispered back innocently. "Remember Koda, weather I'm only part Inu demon or not, you are a Wolf demon and I'm part Inu demon and we, by nature don't get along. Also, my heart belongs to someone else..." I stated quietly, so I wouldn't wake the others. 'Takaharu...' I sadly thought. My thoughts were interrupted when Myoga jumped onto my knee and cleared his throat. "My lady Sakura…" he started before I interrupted him. "Myoga, I desire you to travel over to Totosai and inform him about us, and basically explain to him everything we explained to Lady Kaede. Fill me in on any information Totosai gives you and any information on the recent activity of Saungga. I hear Naraku was able to retrieve it from the underworld due to Goramura's ability to go through time. I suspect Naraku received help from Goramura. Work with Totosai and try to find your other self. Work together and try to find a solution to our little time issue and then inform me immediately if you have anything. Understand?" I basically ordered him as he nodded. "Good. Now go Myoga. Just ask Kaede where we'll be going. She'll tell you. Goodbye Myoga, for now at least." I greeted him farewell as I gave him a warm smile.

~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*~.*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*~.*.~*  
~Ominous POV~

Little did she know that InuYasha heard every word of their conversation. 'She's part Inu demon? But she has the powers if a Miko!? How is that possible? Who is this girl? What was she talking about with Myoga? How does he know this girl? Never mind... I'll find out sooner or later. I will make sure of it. Any time soon, it will all make sense.' he thought as he fell asleep once more. His last thoughts being 'I'll find out what that means... One way or the other...'

~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.

Sakura's POV

I stood up from where I was sitting and stretched. "You really are a beauty." Koda stated as he began to stand up as well. "Koda, leave me alone." I complained as I slung my quiver of arrows on my back and picked up my bow that was beside me. While I was at this, Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Sayuri began to stir as well. "Greetings," I stated as I bowed and made my way to Sayuri's sleeping form. "You know, I don't really like the whole special treatment. Just treat me like everyone else does. I don't like feeling as if I'm some sort of king." he replied as he hung his current Tetsaiga to his belt. "A humble Hanyou I see..." I mumbled mischievously. "You know I can hear that..." he stated matter-of-factly. "Indeed I do." I replied as Sayuri opened her eyes. "Ohaiyo Sakura!" she exclaimed happily as she grabbed her own bow and arrows and began to stand up. I heard Koda stand and snickered. "Ohaiyo to you to Sayuri." I greeted back, ignoring whatever Koda was doing. After this statement, everyone began to stir, stand up and pack their things. "Ohaiyo!" Kagome exclaimed as she stretched happily. "Good morning everyone!" Shippo said cheerfully as he jumped upon my shoulder. "Uh..." I mumbled as I looked at his form on my shoulder. "You seem really strong." he complimented me. "How 'bout me?! I'm the alpha male here." Koda boasted. "Since when have YOU been the Alpha male hugh?" InuYasha asked calmly. "Well, it's obvious I'm stronger and better then you are..." Koda replied in a challenging tone. InuYasha growled. I stopped it at this point. "Koda, you're coming with me..." I grumbled in a warning tone. Everyone looked at me as I grabbed Koda's ear, and pulled him outside of the hut. Hopefully out of hearing range for InuYasha. "Let me go!" he complained. "No..." I replied sternly. Finally, I let go of his ear as he whimpered and stood up straight. "Why you defending that guy?!" he exclaimed. "InuYasha is my future father you idiot!" I whispered to him hoarsely. "Opps..." I heard him whimper. "InuYasha is the alpha male and always will be the alpha male for I will NOT tolerate YOU being the Alpha male. If by any chance hell freezes and Naraku and I become the best of friends, and you become the alpha male of the group, I will personally take you down and maybe even become the Alpha FEMALE for I will NOT EVER follow any of your commands or orders." I stated harshly as we began walking back to the hut. Knowing Inuyasha heard everything I said after Koda said 'Opps'.

-Past Kagome's POV-

When Sakura left with Koda, I was pretty curious to she had up her sleeve. First moment, We all wake upend say good morning, then InuYasha and Koda start fighting and then before you could say anything, Sakura dragged Koda by the ear outside if the hut with him whining behind her. I didn't know what she said at first, probably InuYasha couldn't either but man did I start giggling when she started walking back and say "InuYasha is the alpha male and always will be the alpha male for I will NOT tolerate YOU being the Alpha male. If by any chance hell freezes and Naraku and I become the best of friends, and you become the alpha male of the group, I will personally take you down and mabe even become the Alpha FEMALE for I will NOT EVER follow any of your commands or orders.". Man, that was funny. Everyone in the hut began laughing. What a sight. Even InuYasha, who was always all solitary or ignorant was laughing along with us. What great morning entertainment.

-Sayuri's POV-

When Sakura came back in, I could have sworn Koda's elf-like ear was swollen and red from her pinch. It was so funny. When everyone saw and heard the commotion outside, we all bursted into laughter. After getting a hold of ourselves, we said our goodbyes to lady Kaede, and began our journey on a dirt path headed towards the north east. Everything was so peaceful. Sakura and Kagome, talking and enjoying each other's company, sharing stories about their lives, Koda being quiet and stubborn in the back probably thinking about what Sakura told him earlier, and Sango and Miroku walking side by side up by the front, where My future father, or might as well call Inuyasha was walking. While the others were doing their own thing, I was enjoying the company of Shippo. I found it funny how we get so well together, considering the fact that 18 years into the future, he's like my big brother. Now he's like my little brother. How Kawaii.

-Sakura's POV-

After about what seemed 3 and a half hours of walking, when the sun was high in the sky, we took a rest stop on top of a hill on a field surrounded by the forest. When everyone was already sitting and munching on snacks, I kneeled down next to Sayuri and whispered in her ear. "C'mon Sayuri... Just because were here, doesn't mean we can't train our fighting and Miko powers." I whispered into her ear. When I stood up she looked to my direction nodded, and smiled. She then stood up herself and made her way to my side, as we both picked up our arrows. "What are you two doing?" Miroku asked us as we slung our quivers on our backs. "Well, since I'm a master priestess, I must train Sayuri to become one as well, mainly because our mother isn't here to train her anymore. Now, I have to take the job of training her." I replied solemnly. "Would you care to join us Kagome? I hear you also have to capabilities to see and sense sacred jewel shards. That means you are also capable of being a master priestess like my Sister!" Sayuri asked happily. "Wait... You can see and sense jewel shards as well?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "I thought only Kagome and Kikyo could do that!" Sango agreed. "Dummies... Sakura and her sister would overpower that weakling and low-life dead corpse Kikyo any day." Koda boasted rashly. "WHAT did you call KIKYO!?" Inuyasha questioned rationally. "He called her the weakling, low-life dead corpse excuse of a pure priestess she is." I replied challengingly. "You have no right to call Kikyo that! Insolent Wench!" he said defensively. "Why you..." Koda mumbled in a threatening tone. "Shut up! She'd overpower you any day!" he retorted, yelling. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT SAKURA LIKE THAT YOU DEAD WORTHLESS PRIESTESS LOVER!" Sayuri shouted back at him with pure hatred. Everyone become silent. Everyone shifted their eyes between me, Sayuri and Inuyasha. Yes, I know he's my future father and all and that I don't have the right to shout at him, but if he DARES to defend that witch and yell at his own FUTURE DAUGHTER and even call her an Insolent Wench, then I couldn't care less on what I say or do to him. He just doesn't have a clue that the Kikyo he knew died 50 years ago. And that this Kikyo was just a corpse of her with an impure heart. "She's s-so s-s-scary..." I heard Shippo stutter from Miroku's shoulder. "She's either as scary or scarier than Kagome is when she's upset with InuYasha..." Sango whispered to Miroku. "Am I really THAT scary?" I heard Kagome question to Sango. "Let's go Sayuri." I ordered Sayuri as I broke eye contact from InuYasha. Finally getting control from my temper. As she seemed to too.

"You coming Kagome? Priestess sisters for life?" I heard Sayuri ask Kagome calmly. "Sure!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully; breaking the strange silence from the group. She grabbed her bow and arrows and began to follow us.

-InuYasha's POV-

I sat there in shock from what just happened. Kagome left with Sakura and Sayuri to train downhill and didn't even say a word to me. 'does she hate me now?' I thought. "Inuyasha... Why did Sakura and Sayuri burst out like that?" Sango asked me with concern filling her eyes. "I don't know... I just shouted at Koda and Sakura for calling Kikyo those things." I replied quietly. "Well, she IS whatever Sayuri called her..." Koda grumbled loud enough for me to hear. "What do YOU have against her? And how do you know her?" I asked hoarsely. "She tried to kill my family you mutt." he stated as he closed his eyes from where he was sitting. "Kikyo wouldn't do that. I know her." I replied solemnly. "Ha... Then you don't know her pretty well now do you?" he snickered. "Shut up flea bag." I snapped. I stood up from my spot and walked downhill to where Sakura, Sayuri and Kagome where to see what they were doing. What I saw was amazing. But not like I'd ever admit it.

Sakura was standing by the edge of the field and was aiming her arrow for a tree on the opposite side. 'My butt, she'll hit that mark' I thought as I sat down and watched them. Thanks to my sensitive hearing, I heard every word they said from where they were. "Watch Sayuri... You too Kagome, your still learning to master this move... In order to activate the Arrow of Despair, you have to go through your memories and find, sad, and painful memories. Which I know, you two wouldn't have difficulty finding. Sayuri, why don't you use the memory of us getting separated from mom and dad. Kagome, what the conversation we've been having while getting here, I say you use the memory of Naraku trying to get you to betray InuYasha and your friends." I heard her instruct. I the saw Kagome and Sayuri take their bows and stand up to position themselves beside her and aim for the trees next to the one Sakura was aiming for. "Watch me first. You may move closer to your target if you must, but at some point, you must know how to hit your target from great distances." I heard her instruct. I then saw Sayuri take about three steps forward. Kagome took one step forward. "Now. Watch." Sakura ordered as I saw Kagome and Sayuri turn their heads towards her direction. What I saw after that was astonishing. Sakura readied her bow and arrow and shifted her position so that her left foot was in front of her right and that her side was facing the tree she was aiming for. There was a long silence while she was doing this, and was all interrupted when she let go of her arrow. Then arrow flew through the air in an amazing speed and was immediately surrounded by a bright, glowing blue light. I sat there in awe.

THWACK!

I heard as the arrow pierced the tree. Kagome stood there in shock as well. "No Way!" she exclaimed happily. "MY turn!" she continued cheerfully. I saw her as she took her own fighting stance and readied her bow. I noticed the sudden change on the emotion in her face. As Sakura said, you had to use sad and painful memories to activate the Arrow of Despair. "HIT THE MARK!" I heard her yell as she let go of her arrow. Like Sakura's arrow was, her arrow was engulfed into a bright blue light as it hit the tree she was aiming for. "Great job Kagome. You're a fast learner." Sakura complimented as she patted Kagome's back. "That's the kind of move you use when you're fighting against an enemy who has ever given or reminds you of a sad or painful, maybe even a miserable memory." she informed her as she made her way to Sayuri's side. "Okay Sayuri. It's your turn now." she said with a tone of happiness filling her voice. "Hai." Sayuri replied as she took her fighting stance, and readied her bow for action. She visibly sighed, then tensed as she released the arrow, just to end up the two previous arrows; which were surrounded b a bright, glowing color of light blue.

"Wow! Great job Sayuri!" Kagome praised Sayuri as she smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Kagome!" I heard Sayuri reply cheerfully back. "Okay, we'll practice more some other time. We should get some rest as well." Sakura stated as they began their way uphill. On their journey up, Sakura made eye contact with me. And man, if looks could kill, I'd be in my grave already by now, considering the death glare she was giving me. "Watching us now have you InuYasha?" she asked me threateningly. "Feh. As if anything you showed down there was threatening." I retorted back. "Shut up Inuyasha. Sakura, could take you down ANY DAY." Kagome replied in an abrasive tone. 'Now I KNOW I've made myself an enemy.' I thought as I shuddered at what I just figured out.

-Ominous POV-

InuYasha sat there in shock as Sayuri trailed after the two girls and giggled as she passed him. He just 'Feh'ed at this and made his way to sit next to Miroku. "Like she could actually beat me..." InuYasha mumbled as Miroku stared at the three girls sitting down and drinking from their own bottles of water. "Inuyasha, considering what I have seen from Sakura's Spiritual Power, I wouldn't be surprised if her skill would be a challenge to go against. Not like I've seen her fight before." Miroku replied as he paid attention to Sango, who was caring for a sleeping Kirara. "Keh... Whatever." InuYasha grumbled as he laid down on the floor and stared at the sky.

The whole group stayed silent ever since the incident between Sakura and InuYasha. No one spoke a word about it for fear, either InuYasha, Sayuri or Sakura would burst mad like they did earlier. Finally, Shippo got sick of the awkward silence and spoke up. "What's wrong with you all? Why won't you all talk like usual? Is this just because of the yelling between Sakura ,Sayuri, Koda and InuYasha?" Shippo asked innocently. "It's not like I'm the one who caused the yelling." InuYasha defended as he looked back at the group behind him. "Don't blame me or Sango, we didn't do anything." Miroku chirped. "InuYasha... I do not desire to fight with you. But if you EVER yell at Sayuri or EVER defend that with Kikyo, you will regret it." Sakura spoke calmly, while giving InuYasha another death glare. InuYasha gulped. "Keh... What in this could you do to make me regret it?" he scoffed. "You don't want to know." Sakura replied in a threatening tone. "Try me. Or are you to chicken and weak to fight?" he asked her mockingly. "InuYasha... Stop!" Kagome warned as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you really want to fight me?" Sakura asked. "Why not?" he replied in a challenging tone. "Back off InuYasha! If you really want to fight her, than your going to have to go through me first!" Koda shouted as he stepped in-between InuYasha and Sakura. "Koda. I do not desire to fight with anyone within my travel group nor will I tolerate anyone fighting with anyone else." Sakura spoke up, pulling Koda aside.

"I do not desire to fight with you InuYasha. I know very well not to fight with you. Do not call me a coward for not wanting to fight with you. If there is one thing I'm sure that I am not, it is that I'm a coward." Sakura continued calmly. "Keh... At least you know your place." InuYasha responded in a mumble. "Okay... So... Any traces of Naraku, InuYasha?" Kagome spoke up as she broke the silence that seemed to be plaguing the group as they walked down a wide dirt road going through a field and heading into a forest. "No. We might as well find a village to rest in tonight. Besides, Tonight's the night of the new moon." was InuYasha's reply. "Oh. We should all stay on high alert tonight then." Sango stated solemnly as she shifted the position of the Hiraikotsu on her back. "Hugh? What night of the new moon? What happens then?" Sayuri tried to ask innocently. Which luckily for her, everyone fell for except Sakura and Koda of course.

"Every month, on the night of the new moon, InuYasha turns human, and looses all his demonic powers. We tend to keep high alert on those nights. It's part of the routine." Kagome stated as she looked at the scenery beyond. "You will all figure it out by tomorrow. That's when InuYasha's power return. A sunrise. "Miroku added as he began to eye Sango's butt, "We usually have it hard on those nights as well but now considering we have a new master Miko, wolf demon and priestess in training, it might be easier now. Considering how powerful you and your sister seem to be Sakura." Sango complimented as she moved the Hiraikotsu to block her butt from Miroku's view. 'I saw you eyeing it Miroku...' Sango thought as she gave Miroku a death glare from the side of her face. When Miroku saw this he started to rub the back of his head as a sheepish grin came across his face.

"I can tell this is going to be a LONG, LONG day." Kagome sighed deeply, before a smile spreading on her features. "LET'S GO!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Moonless Night

**Chapter 6: The Moonless Night  
**  
-Sakura's POV-

Night sure came fast that day. One moment, we were in the forest. All laughing our heads off at the sight of Sango chasing Miroku round in circles and tackling him calling "Hentai!. Then the next, we seem to have found a peaceful village that honored the presence of a master Miko and her apparently two priestesses in training to stay in their village. They appreciated the Demon Slayer and Monk's presence, but seemed to question about our Demon company. But figures. A Demon Slayer, monk and priestesses traveling with Demons and a Hanyou? They seemed to get over the thought quickly, but seemed to wonder about it anyways. We settled into one of the more wealthy looking huts belonging to the local noblemen's huts. Once settled, we all thanked the Nobleman apparently named Aganatu Sugan.

"You guys better be ready. For anything. I'll be transforming any minute now and there has never been one night that we've been together where no demon or being has attacked us on the night of the new moon." InuYasha stated calmly by the right hand corner of the room; looking outside from the window as the sun left the horizon. That's when the moonless sky came to place and InuYasha began to pulse. His hair turned black as regular human ears behind his locks of hair replacing his cute white dog-ears. "Ok everyone. InuYasha's human now. We all have to stay on high alert for demons." Kagome stated as she grabbed on to her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Koda. Since your demon, you can sense demonic auras from far distances. Even further than a priestess can. Tell us immediately if you feel anything suspicious. We shouldn't risk having any if the innocent village have to suffer for our presence and because of the jewel shards we posses." I stated solemnly as I grabbed my own bow and quiver of arrows. "Anything for my woman." Koda replied coolly. "I'm NOT your WOMAN! Get it through your stubborn rabies infected head!" I exclaimed back angrily. "Wow Sakura. You got more zip inside you then I thought." Miroku complimented me as a shocked expression came upon everyone's faces from my earlier outburst. "What's that supposed to mean Miroku?" I questioned calmly and innocently. "It's not meant to offend you, but I'm just surprised how angry you can be. It's just that you always seem to be all serene and happy like Kagome. And to see a sudden outburst -like what you just had- which InuYasha has a lot, it just seemed out of character." Miroku replied cautiously. "What's that supposed to mean monk?!" InuYasha said in a threatening voice. "Uhh... Nothing InuYasha!" was his reply. "Get used to it Miroku. There are and always will be countless things to learn about me." I responded as I walked to the wall of one of the huts, InuYasha complimenting me on my insult to Koda saying "rabies infected head". Of course, like father, like daughter. I couldn't help but snicker at the insult I made myself.

"Sakura... A demon is near. Not one, but 4. And Sakura..." Koda trailed off. "There traveling by air." he finished. "Everyone. Get ready. Koda, Sayuri and Miroku and I will go outside for any signs of their arrival. Shippo, Sakura, Kagome will stay here and protect InuYasha along with the Jewel Shards." Sango commanded as she appeared in her Demon Slayer's outfit. "Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'll notify the nobleman to tell about the demon and tell him to warn the other villagers." Shippo cried as he ran down the hall. "Hurry Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed after him. "Keh! Let him be, the little runt always finds a way t avoid danger." InuYasha scoffed as Koda, Sayuri, Miroku and Sango made their way outside.

A dead silence seemed to haunt the hut. No sounds were heard from outside until... "Sakura! InuYasha! Kagome!" came some panicked and troubled voices from down the hall. I tightened my grip in my bow as InuYasha stood up. "That's Shippo and Miroku's voices!" he exclaimed. "Also Sayuri!" I added as the three barged into the room with two unconscious bodies. "Sango! Koda!" Kagome panicked as she ran by their motionless bodies on the floor. "The demons... Their Eagle demons. They attacked from the sky and got Sango... Koda killed one but got knocked out unconscious soon after by another one of the demons." Miroku panted as Sayuri began tending to Koda and Sango's wounds with Kagome. "Ready yourselves. Sayuri. Shippo. Get Koda and Sango and bring them to a safe area. We'll handle the demons." I ordered. "Immediately." Sayuri agreed as she gave me a knowing look. 'Everything will be alright.' I assured her mentally as she used her Miko powers to lift Sango and Koda's unconscious bodies and left towards the forest. "Be safe." I whispered. Then it struck me. Four strong demonic auras. I looked over at Kagome and Miroku. They also seemed to have sensed the demonic auras from what I saw on their faces. "Do you sense it as well Lady Sakura?" Miroku questioned me as we made eye contact. "InuYasha. The Tetsaiga may not transform for you tonight, but do not abandon it. The sheath may protect you as well." Kagome said hoarsely. "Keh." was her reply.

-The Eagle Demon Basic Description-

Eagle demons generally look like humans. Except a few super unnatural demonic features. They all have elf-like ears, and wings that can be summoned by will on their backs. Their wings are each 3 meters long and the color of their hair is the same color of their wings. When they transform to their true form they look exactly like any normal eagle, other than the fact they're about 8 feet tall. Also, all eagle demons have the common look of having slanted orange eyes.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"Wasuhi, brother, come over here. Seems to me your assumption that a couple of jewel shards, Hanyou and Miko's that are available for eating is true." A brown eagle demon in human form as his wings folded behind his back. "I'm glad you recognize my accuracy of my senses and the level of advancement of my brain Nasuwah." A golden human form eagle apparently named Wasuhi stated as he landed next to the guy apparently named Nasuwah and folded his own wings. "Wow. It's been a while since I have eaten Miko." Wasuhi said hungrily as he licked his lips. "Don't get your hopes high you scrawny eagle demons. I could beat you weaklings all four at once with ease." I retorted calmly. "Ha. One worthless and weak Miko defeat the brothers of the different winds?! Ha! Unlikely." Another eagle demon boasted. This one was the color black. "Nice of you to join us Elamauto." Wasuhi greeted as the eagle named Elamauto landed by his left. "Where's Saumay?" Nasuwah asked his brother. "The Damn Wolf with super speed got to him. I knocked him unconscious by using my poison fumes from the east." was his reply.

"Wow. If our wolf companion was able to take one of you down, the rest of you should be just as easy." I boasted as I gave them a smug look.

-InuYasha's POV-

"Wow. If our wolf companion was able to take one of you down, the rest of you should be just as easy." Sakura boasted as she gave them a smug look.

'Does this Miko really think she's THAT powerful? No doubts Kikyo would be able to knock them out with some struggles but does she really think she's so powerful that she can surpass Kikyo? Known to have powers only weaker than Lady Midoriko?' InuYasha pondered as he stood there in shock.

"Do you dare challenge us?" Wasuhi questioned threateningly. "We could kill you all right now if you want." Elamauto agreed. "If you three desire to fight me, I insist we fight outside. Not only is it to your advantage, but also mine." Sakura proposed calmly, as I saw a smirk cross her face. "We accept. But now the question is do you?" Nasuwah asked. "We agree." Kagome interjected. "Let's go." Miroku added as the eagle demons flew to a nearby field. I followed Miroku and Kagome silently as Sakura was way up at the front. "What do you think she has planned?" Kagome asked me as she slobbered her pace to match mine. "I have no idea." I replied honestly. She nodded and once again, picked up her pace. When at the destined field, Sakura fixed the quiver upon her back and stepped forward. "I intend to fight these three alone. Do not help me. Even if I am on the bridge of death. This is MY battle. And whether you are friend or foe, if you dare help me when I ask you not to, you will perish." She growled as she tightened the grip on her bow and gave all of us a hard and cold glare.

"Keh. You want to fight your own fight, and have no interference. I know what you mean. And you don't have to worry about it." I insisted solemnly. To tell you the truth, and I don't know why, but I really felt sympathy with this girl. Like there's some kind of connection. Like there was a bond. Though, the bond wasn't like one I had with anyone else. I also noticed I felt this bond with Sayuri as well. There was something with these sisters that made me feel connected to them. Towards Kikyo, I always feel sadness, guilt and pettiness when around her. Around Miroku and now Koda, I feel a brotherly bond. With Sango I feel a sisterly kind of bond. With Kagome, I, I feel like, we belong together. Like she's the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. NOT LIKE I WOULD EVER ADMIT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER… But with Sakura and Sayuri I feel like I must protect them. Not like I do for Kagome, but like to be their guide and to help them find their way, to keep them safe. Like... A father would.

Kagome looked at me and smiled. "InuYasha..." she said happily as my lip curved upwards; making a small smile cross my lips at the warm smile she was giving me. "Thank you." Sakura smiled warmly -one a lot like Kagome's- and turned towards her opponents.

-Sakura's POV-

"Ready to fight?" I asked smugly. "We eagles have dignity. We fight when decided when asked to." Wasuhi stated as he and his brothers took a fighting stance. I slung my bow over my shoulder. "How ironic says the demons who attack innocent villagers." I retorted. "We needed to eat." Elamauto whined. "Let's fight then. Do you want to fight with, or without weapons?" I asked. "Without your bow and arrow, your worthless." Nasuwah scoffed. "Don't be so sure about that. So. What about it?" I replied. "It's your grave." Elamauto stated as they got rid of their weapons, which weren't much actually. They just had a few poisons to dose their talons in and a few sleeping gases. As they were doing this I removed my quiver from my back and grabbed my bow. I then handed them to Kagome. "Please watch them for me." I asked cautiously. "No problem Sakura." she assured. I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's go." I stated as I took a fighting stance. "Time to eat." Elamauto smirked. "Go!" Miroku yelled, signaling the battle has begun. Nasuwah took the first attack he lunged at me bearing his long and sharp claws. When only one head away, I did a double backflip and jumped towards his direction. Earning him a foot on the jaw. "Gahhhh!" Nasuwah cried as he was sent flying into a nearby tree. 'That's my chance!' I thought as I grabbed my bracelet and summoned the Water Spirit. "Get her!" Wasuhi ordered as I began to pulse.

-Sakura's Water Spirit Appearance-

When in Water Spirit form, Sakura's eye color changes from their normal rich chocolate brown eye color to a beautiful sapphire color. Her hair is taken out from any tie or hairdo and becomes so long it touches her ankles. Her hair also becomes the color of exceedingly dark color of blue. A color somewhat identical to her normal raven black hair. (When in human form). Her clothes transform, whether in robes, Miko clothing or anything else, t will transform into a bright multi-layered blue kimono and obi. Any layers underneath would be different shades and hues of blue.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"What in the seven hells?!" Wasuhi exclaimed. I did nothing at this but snicker. "Like my Water Sprit form?" I asked innocently. "Wha-" I heard InuYasha ponder as I heard both Miroku and Kagome gasp. "Doesn't matter whatever she is or what form she is in, we must kill her!" Nasuwah yelled as he regained his strength. "Attack!" Elamauto commanded as all three of them charged towards my direction. "Sakura!" Kagome cried.

-Kagome's POV-

Everything that happened after I cried Sakura's name seemed to happen slowly. First, I saw the three eagle demons spread their wings as they lunged for Sakura. Then I saw them, using their lightning speed bearing their claws and readying themselves so they could tear her apart. Cornering her. What happened after that sent everyone who witnessed it into shock. Even Sango and Koda, who were now conscious were coming up behind me, Miroku and InuYasha. We all witnessed it. "Water Twister!" Sakura yelled as she held out her hands in front of her.

**SWISH!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

**WHOOSH!**

Was heard as a giant twister of water shot out of Sakura's hands. "No way!" I heard Miroku gasp as I covered my mouth with my hands, eyes widening. "Die!" Sakura exclaimed as the three eagle demons were sucked into the vortex of water and disappeared from our sight. "What in the seven hells?!" Sango exclaimed as she made her way beside us. That's when Sakura seemed to calm down. Her muscles seemed to relax as she closed the vortex of water. As she did this, we saw no signs of the eagle demons anymore. It was like they were never there. "Where'd they go?" Koda asked. That's when I noticed the pieces of armor that was left over from where the eagle demons used to be. "They're gone." I gasped.

-Sakura's POV-

Once I closed the water twister, I couldn't help but hear the gasps and the reactions I was getting from everyone. I sighed and looked at my bracelet on my right wrist. 'How should I explain this...' I thought as I transformed back into my human form and walked towards the rest of the gang. As I made my way towards them, they all stared at me. None of them saying a word. Sayuri seemed to be paying more attention to what I was looking at though. "The moonless night has come to an end." I stated calmly as the sun began to arise behind two hills in the far distance. InuYasha began to pulse.

-InuYasha's POV-

As the sun began to rise, I began to pulse. Then, I felt a strong wave of energy go through my body, as my hair turned to its regular silver color, my ears relocated, my fangs came to place and my claws returned. "You ok InuYasha? Were you hurt?" Kagome asked me carefully in a small voice. "I'm fine Kagome. Don't worry about me." I replied calmly as I gave her a reassuring smile. 'Brighten up Kagome, you seem somewhat depressed.' I thought as she gave me a warm smile back. One that I always loved coming from her. "Ok." she replied cheerfully. 'I love it when you smile like that at me Kagome. You like me for who I am. I feel complete around you. Only if I was courageous enough to confess it.' I pondered as everyone's attention was drawn back to Sakura.

"Sakura, you have a lot to tell us about. And you better explain it well." I stated as the others seemed to agree. "How in the world did you do that?" Kagome asked further. "Why did you seem to have the power of the all-so-powerful ancient Water Spirit Junsui?" Miroku added. "What just happened?!" Shippo exclaimed in confusion. "I'll explain everything later. We should first check of the villagers are alright. Then we may make our way and you may ask me your questions." Sakura ordered as she began her way back to the hut of Nobleman Aganatu Sugan.

All of us stared at her retreating figure in a dead silence. None of us saying a word or moving a muscle. After what seemed like forever, I reluctantly followed her. Followed by the others. "So many questions..." Sango complained as the hut of Aganatu Sugan grew in size. "How did she transform like that?" Miroku pondered loudly. "She said something about some Water Spirit and then yelled "Water Twist!"" Kagome added. "What in the seven hells did we just see?" I wondered aloud. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.


	8. Chapter 7: Explanations and Drama

**Chapter 7: Questions and Explanations with a hint of Drama?**

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

The morning seemed to take forever for everyone. Especially for me. But considering everyone had a ton of questions haunting their minds, just waiting t be answered, I understood how they felt. I felt the exact same way when I first came here. We all went around the village asking people if any members of their family have been harmed or injured. Unfortunately, one 7-year-old girl passed away as she was killed on the ambush on the eagle demons. Fortunately, no one else was injured for they were all inside their homes when notice of the eagle demons presence was heard. After hearing confirmation that no one was injured jurying the ambush and burying the young girl, we all met up at the front of the nobleman's hut. We still had no sighting of Sakura since the hectic action this morning but bid our farewells to the nobleman and headed our way northeast.

* * *

-Koda's POV-

We were almost out of the village grounds when Sayuri exclaimed "Sakura!". 'Finally. I was beginning to get worried something happened to her' I thought as Sakura greeted the group. "Where were you my dear Sakura? You should tell me if you go somewhere. Before you know it, something might happen to my beloved woman." I teased as Sakura gave me a death glare. "What did I tell you about me being your woman?" She asked me in a threatening voice. Involuntarily, I flinched at this. "No need to be nasty my beautiful flower." I said innocently while giving her a charming look. Her gaze didn't soften. 'Strange. For every woman who I have given that look to, the all ended up on their knees asking me to marry them. Why won't it work on her?' I pondered as she shifted her attention to the others. "Let's get out of this village. Once that is done, you may ask me all of your questions." she stated. "Let's go." Kagome insisted as the others gave a reassuring nod. "Finally, I was beginning to think I'd never had my questions answered." Miroku stated as InuYasha nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me about it. These questions have been haunting my head." Shippo complied as he jumped onto Sango's shoulder. Sango did nothing but sigh. I couldn't help but sigh as well. I wasn't really making much progress in my relationship with Sakura. 'How is this going to work?' I mentally asked myself.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

After exiting the village, Sayuri pointed out a beautiful field that she claimed she saw earlier. I too knew what field she was talking about. Since we were headed north east, a beautiful field was known to be near a rather wealthy village and in the future, both Sayuri, Koda and I know that's where father decided to build his castle when he got control of the lands. "You know, your father was a very good ruler in his lands. He treated both humans and demons respectfully and always kept fair balance in everything. Your mother was also a very good ruler. She always helped your father and was an exceedingly powerful Miko. Whose powers could even surpass Lady Midoriko, the one who created the much dreaded 思考 の たまに (Shikon no tama)." Koda complimented me as we headed through the forest leading to the destined field. "Thank you for the compliment Koda. But it isn't making me feel better considering you used the words 'was' as if they're already dead. You could've said 'is'." I replied bitterly back at him. "My apologies." he said apologetically.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed.

SLAP

"But my dear Sango!" Miroku pleaded.

"Butt, but, butt... MY BUTT! You PERVERT!" Sango shouted back.

**CRASH**

"What an idiot." Sayuri stated as she and Shippo both shook their heads.

"Why doesn't he just give up?" Kagome asked herself.

"He knows he's gonna get hit, yet still goes for it." InuYasha agreed.

"Need help to get up from your current spot on the floor my friend?" Koda offered as he stuck out a hand to help Miroku. "Thank you. You're the only one who bothers to help me. Unlike the others." Miroku replied softly. We all shook our heads. "JUST GIVE IT UP!" We all exclaimed in unison. "Never!" he replied stubbornly as Koda shook his head in disapproval. Miroku ducked and hid behind Kagome. Using her as if she was a shield. "What an idiot..." Shippo stated as he and Sayuri shook their heads. "I couldn't agree more." Sayuri added as she flashed me a smile. I gave her a warm smile back. Seeing the pain she was going though in her eyes. 'Don't worry Sayuri. We'll find a way home. And defeat that witch Kikyo and Goramura and everything will be alright.' I mentally promised her as a determined look came upon my face. Her smiled widened at this, as she nodded her head with a warm smile.

We continued on North East and eventually got tired and stopped by one of the largest trees in the area. "What a nice place to rest is it not?" Miroku asked casually as he sat down and leaned on a nearby tree. "Nice spot." Sango agreed. Shippo nodded his head and hopped on my shoulder. I gave him a warm smile. "You're really pretty Sakura." Shippo complimented me innocently. "Why, thank you Shippo." I replied in a serene and calm voice. "How is it if HE compliments you, it's ok, but if I compliment you, I DESERVE TO DIE OR GET BEATED TO A PLUP?!" Koda whined. "Hahahaha, I'm better than you!" Shippo teased as he stuck out his tongue at Koda. Koda clenched his jaws and stuck out a fist towards Shippo. "Don't you dare hurt Shippo, Koda. If you do, you'll regret ever having been born." I treated Koda in a serious and stern voice. "Ok..." he replied in a squeak as he retreated and hid behind Kagome. Kagome laughed at this and shook her head, InuYasha smirking at Koda's pathetic behavior.

"Now. Care to explain to us your mysterious ability to change forms last night?" Miroku asked, curiosity filling his voice. "I'm enabled to do it through this." I stated as I raised my right hand so my Miko robe's sleeve would roll up, showing my bracelet of the four elements. "What IS that?" Kagome asked curiously. "This is a bracelet, that was destined to be given to the mate of my father and to be carried on to the eldest daughter of him and following. Nature Spirits gave this bracelet to my grandfather. My grandfather gave it to my uncle, and told him to keep it until my father found himself a wife or a mate. From there, it was given to my mother, who already mastered its abilities. Because she has mastered the abilities before the bracelet transferred its powers into her, so she may use it even without the bracket. Now it has been given to me, and I've almost mastered its powers. Soon it will be Sayuri's." I explained casually as everyone except Sayuri gave me their full attention.

"I'm liking you more and more by the moment Sakura." Koda complimented me. If glares could kill, he would've been dead for the thousandth time over. "Shut up." I ordered him as he cowered behind Kagome. "Why does everyone use me as s human shield?!" Kagome asked in frustration as she freed herself from both Koda's and Miroku's grasp.

"Wow... Miroku, it's like Kagome and InuYasha all over again. Just with a little twist. Koda like Sakura and vice versa..." Sango stated innocently. "REPEAT THAT AGAIN?!" InuYasha and Kagome yelled in unison shooting daggers at both Sango and Miroku. "NO! I do not like that stupid mangy wolf!" I interrupted. "Why not?!" Koda whined. "My heart belongs to someone else..." I muttered back. "Who?" Kagome asked innocently, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. I gave her a warm smile despite the sadness and despair she could probably see in my eyes. "I'll tell you some other time. Mainly when I'm more comfortable talking about him." I replied in a sad tone. 'Takaharu...' my mind thought as InuYasha jumped on one of the nearby branches. "Keh. Enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get going." InuYasha scoffed.

"I don't think so my Lord." Sayuri stated calmly. 'That's the first time she ever spoke to InuYasha or father where in she really acknowledges him.' I thought as everyone stared at Sayuri in shock. "Why'd you refer to him as 'Lord'?" Sango asked Sayuri. "I have learned to." she replied solemnly. "I must treat respect to one of the mighty. One who has potential to rule lands." She continued. "Potential to rule lands?!" Miroku asked puzzled. "One of the mighty?" Kagome questioned. "None of you can see it, even you, my lord may not even see it himself. He has great power. Even though he's only half demon, he has even more power than his father had. Though only one person can unleash this power. Only to be activated by the person closest to his heart." Sayuri stated. Her eyes dull and life-less as she stared out into space. Her face emotionless as I could see a dash of sadness in her eyes. One that may not have been viable to the others, but considering she was my sister, I could tell. I continued looking at her as sadness and guilt fled into my heart. 'It's my entire fault why we're here. If I just protected her and ran away, we wouldn't be here. We could have even still been in the future, in the arms of mother and father. I'm sorry Sayuri. It's all my fault.' I thought as a tear collected in the corner of my right eye. I fought the tear back, and kept my posture as I stared at my sister. Lost in the world.

* * *

-Ominous POV-

"Poor InuYasha. Since Kikyo is dead, I guess you'll never be able to summon that power." Miroku said in dry humor. "That worthless excuse of a priestess witch is not the one I speak of Monk." Sayuri interfered in a dangerous tone. "If it's not Kikyo, then who is it?" Sango asked innocently as she eyed Kagome. "Kagome, perhaps?" Miroku asked as an evil grin came upon his face. Kagome stood there in shock as she felt her cheeks turn 10 different shades of dark red.

**THUD**

"What was that?" Koda asked, jumping on his feet. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound just to see InuYasha fallen out of the tree anime style. InuYasha immediately stood up abruptly and dusted himself while giving a Miroku a death glare. "Repeat that again monk." he threatened Miroku. Miroku swallowed a lump in his throat and hid behind Sango cowering in fear. "Never mind InuYasha! It was a joke!" Miroku quickly defended himself. "I'm sorry!" he added. "Keh! You better be Monk!" InuYasha boasted, sticking his nose up in the air. "Let's go." He ordered casually. "I think not." Sakura interfered. InuYasha looked towards her direction and grunted. "Why not?" he questioned her. "If you haven't noticed, clouds are coming from ahead. And if we continue on north, we'll come across a field and get rained on. Then if we continue there is nothing but a small portion of forest, the an infinite number of hills with no trees. I'd say, we stay here and set up camp. Hunt for food if we must, then spend the night here. Tomorrow, we will continue our journey North." she stated simply. "Wow... If you know that, ten I'm starting to think you have been here before." Miroku said in a surprised tine. "Wow. Your smart!" Shippo complimented. "Keh. Fine. We'll spend the night here and continue tomorrow at dawn. Got it?" he asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll go hunting for some fresh boar meat for us to eat." Sakura announced as she stood up picking up her bow and arrow. "Like you can hunt. It takes ages for humans to hunt. Let me take care of it." InuYasha scoffed. "Don't worry about her my lord. She is a master hunter and ninja. She'll be back soon." Sayuri stated quietly.

* * *

-Sayuri's POV-

"Well I didn't know she was a master hunter and ninja." Sango said with shock filling her voice. "First, she's a master Miko, then, she has the ability to control the elements, then she's a master ninja. What's next, She's a HANYOU?!" Miroku sarcastically complained. "Why? Do you have something AGAINST HANYOUS Monk?!" InuYasha yelled in a threatening tone. "NO! NO! NO! InuYasha! I'm just saying, that she has so many abilities and has mastered so many things! And she's only 15! That's all I'm saying!" Miroku defended from behind Sango. I couldn't help but smile. 'So this is how Mom, Dad, Brother Shippo, Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku acted before when they were gathering the jewel shards... How fun and adventurous. Not to mention Ironic, Sakura and I ARE hanyous…' I thought to myself as I giggled from where I was sitting. "My lord, please calm down. I believe it is better we store our hatred and anger for when we battle an enemy. Not when battling a friend or ally." I stated calmly, as I regained my posture.

"I'm back." Sakura announced as she waltzed into camp. While the others were arguing, Shippo managed to gather some wood and make a fire. "Nice boar." Sango complimented as she saw the 31 pound boar Sakura carried over her back. "I'll cook it, but I need someone to cut it. Anyone got a knife?" Kagome asked as Sakura put the boar corpse on the earth near the fire. "Keh! We don't need a knife. I'll cut it with my claws." InuYasha stated as he bared his claws. He then slashed at the boar corpse causing it to fly in several sliced pieces. "There." InuYasha said hastily. "Great job InuYasha! Now that's a way to cut meat!" Kagome complimented.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"Have you learned to make your own claws yet?" I questioned my future mother, Kagome. "Claws? But I'm a Miko! How can I have claws?!" she asked me in a shocked tone. Everyone stared at me intently. "Us Miko's have the ability to use our spiritual powers and to use them in such a way where they may form claws. They may come in handy for you may summon them whenever you desire, Lady Kagome." Sayuri informed the group. "Do you already know how to summon claws?" Kagome asked me. I smirked and lifted up my left hand. Then I summoned the claws. My nails extended at least 2 inches as they glowed a bright pink aura.

"Amazing..." Miroku managed to say speechless. "Your Incredible!" Shippo yelled out in excitement. "What else do you expect from my woman?" Koda asked boastfully. I then gave him a death glare as our eyes made contact. I swear, if my death glares could kill, Koda would be six feet under 10,000,000 times already. Gosh, does that guy annoy the heck out of me! What and incompetent fool. "Shut up with your woman business before I use my claws to severe your neck." I snapped at Koda in a dark and cold voice. I saw his muscles stiffen as he leaned on a nearby tree. "Whatever..." he replied. I then smirked in satisfaction and looked at Sayuri, who in this case, was helping cook the boar meat. "Care to teach me how to do that someday?" Kagome asked me. "I could teach you right now if you want," I offered as I gave her a Reassuring smile.

"Yes! In the meantime, you Sango and I can get to know each other better!" She exclaimed in reply. Sango jumped up and straightened her kimono. "Count me in!" Sango added in excitement. "Wait! How about you Shippo, you'd have no one to keep you entertained." Kagome asked Shippo in a concerned tone. "Don't worry Lady Kagome. I will keep Shippo company" Sayuri interjected with a small smile. "Arigatio." Kagome replied as a grin came across her face. "Shall we get going?" I asked Sango and Kagome. "Yup." Sango stated as she stood up and hugged Shippo before beginning to follow and Kagome and I.

* * *

-InuYasha's POV-

We all watched Sakura, Kagome and Sango leave camp. Inside I couldn't help but feel like I should go with them. But I rather ignored the feeling than follow it. "So InuYasha, want to spy on them? It would be nice to see them in training, and it might be interesting considering they're going to be training and all." Miroku asked me as a mischievous grin came across his face. "My lord, I recommend not going. What they speak of is not important. Though, if you would like to see Sakura and Kagome in action, then you are more than welcome to follow them my Lord." Sayuri told me in a emotionless voice. I looked at her intently. I couldn't help it. She was cradling Shippo in her arms like Kagome usually did but instead of having the warm, happy and passionate face Kagome would usually wear, but had a hard, stiff emotionless look instead. I then paid closer attention to her eyes. They seemed to be staring out into the forest, looking at nothing in particular, though the thing that creped me out was not only the expression and where her eyes were looking, but it was more like the mix of emotions I seemed to see through them. I saw hatred, depression, misery, loneliness, anger, rage, sadness, desire of happiness and so much pain. That look. I couldn't bare it. It was so cold and bitter. It reminded me of a look I once received or saw before. 'Kagome... She was the one who I first saw that look from. When she first saw me with Kikyo...' I thought miserably.

"Maybe we should follow them. It would be nice to see them training. There's nothing to do here anyways." I stated as I stood up from my current spot. "Well, if you're coming I'm going too." Koda said boastfully as he shifted his position from leaning against a tree to standing up. "In that case, I wouldn't want to miss this either." Miroku agreed as he too stood up and dusted his robe. "Wait. I'm sure the ladies will have our heads if we leave Sayuri and Shippo as well as Kirara here all alone to fend for themselves!" Miroku quickly panicked.

"Do not worry about my safety. I could sense a demon from 3 miles away if I desired or tried to. Though, may I warn you, I do sense demons in this forest. 3 spread out amongst the south where we just passed and 5 heading towards Sakura, Kagome and Sango. May I suggest my lord that you do not interfere with this battle. The demons are quite powerful compared to the average demon, but considering the Ladies strength, they would be able to defeat those demons quickly." Sayuri informed me as she looked into my eyes. 'Why is it, whenever she seems to look into both mine and Kagome's eyes, her expression softens and the emotions I see through her eyes change from whatever they were before to a new, joyful, cheerful and happy expression. And it's definitely not fake. I can even see it in her eyes.' I thought as I gave her reassuring smile. She reluctantly smiled back before looking at the sleeping Kirara next to her.

* * *

-Sayuri's POV-

"So InuYasha, want to spy on them? It would be nice to see them in training, and it might be interesting considering they're going to be training and all." Miroku asked InuYasha as a mischievous grin came across his face. "My lord, I recommend not going. What they speak of is not important. Though, if you would like to see Sakura and Kagome in action, then you are more than welcome to follow them my Lord." I informed him in an emotionless voice. 'Oh Kami... How much do I wish to call him father. I miss his embrace. I miss mother. Oh Kami how much do I wish to be in their arms right now... Mother, Father, I miss you so much. Where are you?' I thought miserably as I cradled Shippo in my arms. There was a long dead silence after that. None of us speaking a word until my future father InuYasha spoke up.

"Maybe we should follow them. It would be nice to see them training. There's nothing to do here anyways." he stated as he stood up from his current spot from sitting on the earth next to me. "Well, if you're coming I'm going too." Koda said boastfully as he shifted his position from leaning against a tree to standing up. "In that case, I wouldn't want to miss this either." Miroku agreed as he too stood up and dusted his robe. "Wait. I'm sure the ladies will have our heads if we leave Sayuri and Shippo as well as Kirara here all alone to fend for themselves!" Miroku quickly panicked.

"Do not worry about my safety. I could sense a demon from 3 miles away if I desired or tried to. Though, may I warn you, I do sense demons in this forest. 3 spread out amongst the south where we just passed and 5 heading towards Sakura, Kagome and Sango. May I suggest my lord that you do not interfere with this battle. If there be one. The demons are quite powerful compared to the average demon, but considering the Ladies strength, they would be able to defeat those demons quickly." I quietly informed to the others as I looked into my future fathers eyes. 'Father...' I thought sadly as I could feel my expression soften. InuYasha then gave me a reassuring smile as I reluctantly smiled back. I then paid attention to Kirara, who in this case, was sleeping against my right knee. 'How Kawaii!' I thought happily as I began to stroke her fur.

* * *

Meanwhile -Sakura's POV-

"So, what are we going to do exactly?" Sango asked me in a curious tone as she and Kagome walked side by side, me leading the way in front of course. "This is more of a girl bonding time. You guys can ask me about my past, I'll teach Kagome to use her claws, and that way, I can also see what her capabilities are." I replied solemnly. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked innocently as she studied her surroundings. "Were heading down into a field I noticed earlier. I figured it would be the best place to relax, and maybe even train." I explained. Kagome nodded in response. "That's a great idea! That way, we'll also get to know each other better. I guess that would be fun, besides you guys are like sisters to me, so I better get to know you all at the least." Sango stated happily.

I smiled at Sango for her happy statement and continued walking. Not long after Sango's earlier statement, We finally came across The field I spoke of. The field seemed never-ending and was well exposed to the crescent moon on this night. The field itself was a field with flowers blooming almost everywhere with grass that sparked with dew drops, only enhancing the beauty of the area. "Wow, Sakura, this place looks beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango nodded her head in agreement. "I must say, the moon light does bring out its true beauty. It looks so much more serene this way." I couldn't help but agree. "Should we start training now?" Kagome asked me with a curious and exited look on her face. "Yup. Let's do this now the first thing I got to teach you is how to summon your claws. Then how to use them." I informed her as I lead her farther from Sango. "This is going to be fun to watch." She stated as a smile grew on her face and as Kagome gave a determined smile back.

* * *

-Ominous POV-

As Kagome and Sakura were preparing themselves InuYasha, Miroku and Koda were finally able to track down their scents and find the three girls standing in a wide and almost seemingly end-less field. Sango was staring at the scenery near by a Sakura tree at least 50 feet away from the bush they were hiding behind. Upon a hill they spotted Sakura and Kagome standing face to face.

'What are they doing?' InuYasha wandered as he focused his eyes on Kagome. 'She's so beautiful... her raven hair really contrasts with her beautiful pale skin... showing off her rosy lips...' InuYasha thought admirably. Meanwhile Miroku was thinking so thing similar to what InuYasha was thinking, but was directed at Sango; the person he was currently gawking at. 'She looks so happy and at peace... How I'd love to kiss those tender lips... and to hold that amazing body of her's close to me. Sango... One day, I promise I will make you my wife.' he mentally swore. 'Holy Kami, Sakura looks so elegant and serene right now. She looks so much like Lady Kagome. The rosy lips, the raven black hair, though I must admit, her eyes are so fine and sparkly. She's so beautiful, her whole body seems to glow from her purity and powers...' Koda thought as he admired Sakura's appearance. They all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Sakura first speak.

"Kagome. Before I could possibly teach you how to summon your claws, I must see to what extent you have already mastered your powers. Please, before I start teaching you, demonstrate your capabilities first without a weapon." Sakura instructed. 'As far as I know, Kagome can't actually do that much without her bow and arrow. She can only purify miasma. Is that knowledge enough?' InuYasha wondered as he stared at Kagome intensely. "Ok. But may I recommend, Sakura, you make some space for me." She suggested to Sakura. Sakura then gave her a nod and walked down to the base of the small hill. "Begin." Sakura then said in a curious tone.

"Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure, good has now turned to be bad, bad has now turned to be good, to live is to die, to die is to live everything's been turned around when will things be safe and sound." Kagome recited as a ball of bright pink light formed in between her hands that were held out in front of her lower chest. InuYasha, Koda and Miroku couldn't do anything but gasp. Sango stood in shock from where she was standing. 'Incredible! And here I thought she couldn't do anything but purify miasma without her bow and arrow. Apparently, she could do much more!' Sango exclaimed in her thoughts. 'How is she doing that?! Not even Kikyo, the person who she was reincarnated from had that power!' InuYasha yelled in his thoughts. 'It's so magnificent how much Lady Kagome's Spiritual Powers have developed without us knowing!' Miroku complimented Kagome in his thoughts. 'Lady Kagome is so powerful. Now I know where Sakura gets her powers from.' Koda pondered as he stared at Kagome in awe.

"Go!" Kagome yelled as the bright pink light unleashed several rays of light that began to surround her. The light glowed magnificently as Kagome's clothes began to transform. Her green and white school uniform morphed into a beautiful Miko kimono of red and white. Sango gasped in shock as her jaw dropped to the ground. Little did she know, that she wasn't the only one who reacted that way. InuYasha, Koda and Miroku were all string in awe at Kagome with their own jaws touching the ground.

After the bright pink light died down, everyone stared at Kagome's new appearance. 'She looks almost exactly the same way as she does in the future.' Sakura stated in her thoughts.

-Kagome's True Form-

Kagome was wearing a traditional Miko kimono, with her raven black hair flowing elegantly down her back. Kagome adorned her hair with two fin-like kanzashi hair-ornaments both a beautiful shade of red (Like Kaguya's hair ornaments but red). Her lips turned from a rosy color into a darker much more elegant darker hue of magenta. Her eyelids also change to becoming a beautiful and graceful shade of pink (like Sango's).

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

'Kagome looks so much more elegant that way; she already looked so beautiful before. Now she looks even better! Wait! WHAT AM I THINKING!? INUYASHA KEEP YOUR MIND TOGETHER!' InuYasha exclaimed in his thoughts as he stared at Kagome's true form. 'So that's her true form...truly magnificent! I can practically FEEL the power of her spirit and strength of her powers from here!' Miroku complimented Kagome in his mind. "So this is your true form. Now you may unleash your true power. Fantastic." Sakura said calmly as she gave Kagome an impressed look. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "May you teach me how to summon my claws now?" Kagome asked Sakura happily. "Of course. You're free to turn back to your normal form." Sakura stated in reply. 'Amazing. I can't wait to see what happens next!' Sango practically screamed in excitement inside her thoughts.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

After Kagome transformed back into her normal school girl look we immediately started training. "I order to learn how to summon your claws, you must make an image of bright pink 2 inch long claws sprouting out of your fingers in your mind. Concentrate on the sensation you would feel on your fingers. Imagine the feeling and the sharpness of the claws. And then, manipulate your powers so whatever you imagine would be formed." I instructed Kagome as she snapped her eyes shut. 'You can do this...' I encouraged her mentally. 'I know you can.' I added.

Suddenly, a bright pink light emerged from my future mother's fingers, growing 2 inches long in total. Once the brightness dimmed, though not completely, it revealed ten magnificent pink aura glowing clawed fingers. "No way." Kagome said in shock as she held her hand to her face, as her claws gently tickled her skin. "Incredible." Kagome gasped in awe. A sudden smirk then covered her star-struck face as she fixed herself in a fighting stance. "Claws of Purity!" She yelled fiercely as her claws glowed ferociously and as she swiped at a tree down the hill aiming at nothing in particular. Bright 2 inch figures like daggers shot out of her claws and perched the tree as it painfully took the attack and fell over.

"Watch out!" I abruptly heard someone yell in panic as I saw two shadows of figures dodge out of the trees falling direction. "Ahh!" I then heard someone or something exclaim in fear. I immediately signaled Sango to follow me as I ran downhill at a steady pace and met her downhill in no time. "How are you so fast?! Sakura, you ran from up the hill, to down here in the amount of time it took me to run from that Sakura tree over there to this area!" Sango asked in surprise. "I guess I'm just fast. Now let's see who those fools are who were spying on us." I replied as I walked towards the fallen tree. Only to see Miroku underneath the large, trunk. "What are you doing spying on us Miroku?!" Sango questioned him basically yelling at him. "Uhhh..." I heard him mumble. "Well?" I asked. He lifted his head up. "Do you mind if you guys remove this trunk off my back first?" he practically begged. Sango gave me a questioning look. I nodded in approval as two figures appeared in front of us. Once they both stepped into the moonlight, away from the shadows, they revealed themselves to be none other than Koda and InuYasha. "Well do it." InuYasha stated as he walked up to the trunk and lifted it off Miroku's almost limp body with ease. "What are the three of you doing here spying on us?" I asked them in a monotone. "We wanted to watch, but feared our presences would disturb your ladies concentration." Miroku explained as he stood up and started dusting himself as InuYasha laid the fallen tree trunk back on the earth near another tree. "Why watch us? We were doing nothing but training." Kagome stated as everyone turned their full attention on her. 'I forgot all about her for a second.' I thought as Koda leaned on the tree behind him.

"Why can't we? All you're doing is training anyways." InuYasha replied. Kagome sighed as she stood 3 feet away from him. "Why do you need to train anyways?" InuYasha asked her in a snobby manner, trying to cover up what he said earlier. "It's not like you can get any more powerful." He added. Kagome shifted her gaze from InuYasha to the earth underneath her feet as she hid her eyes under her bangs. "So that's it isn't it? I can't train so I can protect my friends better? No matter what I do, I will forever be Kikyo's shadow. Can't do any better than her, and will never be known as the girl named Kagome. Only known as Kikyo's reincarnation. I get it now. No worries InuYasha. I won't train anymore if it bothers you so much." Kagome said softly, though loud enough for everyone to hear the sadness, misery, depression, pain and sorrow in her usually happy, cheerful, bubbly voice.

"Kagome..." Sango's voice trailed off. InuYasha looked at Kagome intently as she lifted her head up to face him. "Kagome, not everyone thinks of you as Kikyo's shadow!" Miroku complained, waving his hands around to prove his point. "Though that doesn't stop the fact she's her reincarnation." Koda countered. I was losing it. I felt like raging and strangling Kikyo. I felt like killing Koda for speaking when it wasn't needed. "Maybe I should go with Koga then." Kagome mumbled. "WHAT?! You KNOW I didn't mean it that way! REPEAT WHAT YOU SAID AGAIN!" InuYasha bellowed. "I said MAYBE I SHOULD GO WITH KOGA!" Kagome yelled in response. InuYasha was stunned and shocked at her reaction. It seemed to take him a moment to process what just happened. "No!" Koda yelled. "Leave Koga and Ayame to be! Let Kikyo burn in hell! She is a cruel, no good, impure witch excuse of a priestess and is worthless! Let her do whatever she wants! Let her die for all I care! Kagome, you MUST stay with InuYasha!" Sayuri yelled in frustration with Shippo and Kirara flowing behind her as they walked towards the rest of us. "I'm going home." Kagome stated as she picked up Kirara and walked back to camp. We all reluctantly followed her.

"InuYasha. Keep these." Kagome ordered softly as she handed InuYasha her bottle of jewel shards. "What?" InuYasha asked confused. "I'm going home. And this time I won't be coming back. You always say you're sick of me tagging along and always getting in trouble. Now you don't have anyone to subdue you either." Kagome said in a monotone as she packed her bag. "LIKE I CARE. LEAVE. NO ONE'S STOPPING YOU. All you do IS make us slower. GO." InuYasha shot back at her, though his thoughts and heart saying the complete opposite. "Kagome, no one wants that. And, who would be able to take your place in our hearts? How about the jewel shards?" Sango complained as I heard everlasting paining her words. "InuYasha could easily find Kikyo and ask her to hunt for jewel shards. I bet she would be glad to. She too could replace me in your hearts. Remember? I'm nothing but Kikyo's shadow. Nothing else. You guys have everything covered, and you heard what InuYasha said." Kagome replied miserably as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Please don't go Kagome. You're like my new mother, I don't think of you as Kikyo's reincarnation. Your completely different. Please don't leave. You two are so different from each other. YOU CAN'T GO!" Shippo begged as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Kagome, please don't go. If you leave, you'd painfully remind me of the separation between my mother and father with Sakura." Sayuri pleaded as I saw agonizing pain, misery, loneliness, sadness, sorrow, and anger flood into her eyes, clouding her usually beautiful and clear dark chocolate brown eyes. And when Kagome and Sayuri looked at each other, I saw her emotionless face snap and crumble to pieces.

* * *

-Past Kagome's POV-

I shifted my gaze from Shippo to Sayuri and stared at her with glossy eyes. 'Her eyes. They show so much agonizing pain and sorrow. She's been through such horrible things. Things girls her age shouldn't go through. I bet Sakura is only being strong for the sake of her sister. Poor girls. I can't imagine a life without my mother or any of the other members of my family. They're probably so lonely and are in really need of a family. Now they have considered me as family. And here I go leaving them too.' I thought sadly as I continued to stare at Sayuri's lost expression. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked her in a soft tone. I didn't get a reply. She ran from Sakura's side and hugged me tightly. I heard her begin to sob. I patted her back and we seemed to hug there, sitting and hugging in front of the whole gang. "Please...don't...leave." Sayuri sniffles in between her sobs. "Please stop crying Sayuri. I won't leave if you don't want me to." I replied gently back at her as I tightened my hug. "Yay!" Shippo exclaimed as he joined our hug, balls of tears in his eyes. 'Why does it feel so right to hug Sayuri?' I pondered as Sakura walked up to Sayuri and gave her a supporting hand. "Why don't you join our group hug?" I asked her softly with a smile. She nodded in response as she kneeled beside me and tucked Sayuri's head underneath her chin.

'Why does this feel so right? Hugging Sayuri and Sakura? Why? What is it about these two girls that make me feel so complete?' I pondered as a warm smile spread across my face as InuYasha looked at me with desire, warmth and care filling his eyes as he looked at me. 'He's never looked at me like that before.' I mentally noted myself, my eyes widening slightly as Sayuri stopped crying and sat up straight. "Are you ok now Sayuri?" I heard Sakura ask her softly, concern filling her voice. Sayuri nodded and sniffled in response. Sakura shifted her gaze from Sayuri to me. "Please don't leave Kagome. We have all grown fond of you and even developed deep relationships with you. Don't leave us. We can't afford to lose you. No one could ever replace your place in our hearts. No one." Sakura practically begged me as I noticed the agonizing, miserable, sorrowful pain she was going through. 'I've never seen anyone so sad and miserable before. What is it these two girls have been through, that has become so awful, even I can't enlighten their spirits?' I thought glumly. "In that case, I won't go. I'm sorry if I caused you to cry Sayuri. Please… I'm not leaving anymore. Just cheer up." I encouraged Sayuri as her face morphed into a new cheerful and happy smile. "Okay." She replied as Miroku coughed to get our attention. "It is marvelous news to know that you are no longer leaving Lady Kagome. Though, I say for the benefit of everyone, let's get some rest. As InuYasha said, we should leave at the break of dawn." Miroku explained as he walked to a tree and sat down, preparing to sleep. "I agree. Let's get some sleep." Sango stated as Kirara jumped down from her shoulder. "You know, this is a new record! THE SHORTEST GIANT ARGUMENT THE InuYasha GANG HAS EVER EXPERIENCED!" Miroku exclaimed as he shot his hand in an angle, moving it slowly to the side, as if naming the epic title of an award-winning book. I stood up and set my bag down and started preparing my sleeping bag as I laughed half-heartedly at Miroku's antics. InuYasha walked over to the tree next to Miroku and sat down crossing his legs and closing his eyes as Sakura climbed up the tree behind me with ease and fell asleep on one of the mid-area branches. Sayuri for one walked up to me and kneeled next to me as I closed my bag up. "Kagome, could I sleep with you?" She asked me softly. "Sure." I replied back as I laid down with Sayuri in my arms and watched the crimson fire blaze magnificently. 'Life is like a fire. There are moments when it burns mightily representing the moments when life is worth living for, and sometimes weakens when it is not or when in times of struggle. My life is like a fire, fragile, and changes often. But like all fires, all of them die out. I wonder when my time will come.' I thought as my eye lids became heavy and lured me into a deep sleep, not realizing I mumbled the last part of the sentence out-loud.

* * *

'Kagome, you don't even realize that your fire is going to last for more than a 1000 years after all of this.' Sakura though amusedly, letting the darkness of sleep consume her.

* * *

**A/N: WOW. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I know this chapter was all over the place, but I felt like typing it. XD Thank you to all readers, all reviews are greatly appreciated. THANKS YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH! Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter Takaharu and Yukan

**I know I forgot to mention this in all my past chapters but:**

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha does not belong to me, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. However, the story and the characters I created all belong to me.**

**Chapter 8: Meet Takaharu and Yukan the Sons of Lord Takemaru and Lady Hanade**

* * *

**The Future**

-Ominous POV-

"InuYasha…They've been gone for three days by tomorrow. What was that black hole that basically devoured Sakura, Sayuri and Koda?" Kagome asked InuYasha as she stood with him on a cliff looking over the North and Eastern regions in her true Miko form. "We will find them. Trust me. Shippo and Myoga have begun gathering information about Goramura's history. I'm sure that in no time, they'll be in our arms again. I promise." InuYasha replied as he offered to hold Kagome's hand. Kagome looked intently at InuYasha with desperate eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I miss them InuYasha…" Kagome's voice trailed off as she buried her face into his chest. "I know Kagome. I miss them to. Now let's get back to the castle." InuYasha replied as he lifted Kagome up bridal-style and whisked her away, heading to their castle. 'You will pay for this Goramura, you too Kikyo. Once we find Sakura and Sayuri, you are both dead. I promise you that.' InuYasha mentally vowed to himself as his castle came into view.

He landed swiftly in front of the main gates as the doors opened, revealing a fully grown 18-year-old Shippo talking with Takaharu and Yukan. Kagome and InuYasha walked forward, shock evident on their features as the three young men took notice of The Lord and Lady of the North and Eastern regions presence. "Greetings, Mother and Father." Shippo greeted as he bowed. Takaharu and Yukan followed suite. "What's going on here?" InuYasha asked in a friendly tone as he ruffled Shippo's hair. "Father! Cut it out!" Shippo whined as he regained his composure. "My lord, My Lady, Shippo was just informing Lord Takaharu and Lord Yukan to excuse the tight security after what happened to Sakura and Sayuri." Rin said coming out of the castle with Roi at her side with Sesshomaru standing behind Roi. "Sesshomaru, Rin, Roi, what are you three doing here?" Kagome asked Rin cheerfully as she walked over to Roi and lifted him into her arms. "We came to visit Kagome. Mind explaining exactly who these young men are?" Rin replied happily as gestured to Takaharu and Yukan. "Takaharu, Yukan, I haven't seen you in years!" Kagome exclaimed as Roi wiggled out of his aunt's grasp and jumped onto the floor as Kagome practically ran over to Takaharu and Yukan and hugged both of them tightly. "Nice to see you too…Lady Kagome" Takaharu stuttered under her tight hug. Finally, Kagome let go of them as InuYasha walked over to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She smiled in response. "Would an explanation be satisfactory?" Sesshomaru interrupted as he, Rin and their Hanyou child Roi walked over to them. "Of course." InuYasha replied. "Let's get inside and talk properly. Come along now everyone." InuYasha continued as he led the way into the castle, leading them into the main living room.

The living room was furnished magnificently. A large mahogany table stretching from one end of the room to the other with elegantly carved chairs surrounding it. Paintings of nature decorated the room as plants stood gracefully at each corner of the room. "Take a seat. Then we shall begin to discuss some issues." InuYasha instructed as he took his regular spot at the head table, Kagome sitting to his right, Sesshomaru to his left. Sitting next to Sesshomaru was Rin with Roi on her lap. Across her was Shippo with Kagome to his left. Next to him was Takaharu with Yukan to his right. "Now. To business." InuYasha stated as Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's get started by introducing Takaharu and Yukan to Rin and Sesshomaru." Kagome suggested as Rin gave a warm smile to her. "Takaharu, would you like to introduce yourself?" Shippo asked Takaharu. "Sure." Takaharu replied as he looked at Rin. "Greetings Lady Rin. My name is Takaharu. This is my younger brother Yukan. We are the sons of Lord Takemaru and Lady Hanade of the Western regions in the continent. My father is an Inu youkai and my mother is a mortal who is a master sorceress of healing. I'm 17 and Yukan here is 14. I am the general of my father's army and met Sakura and Sayuri when our two families became close." Takaharu explained at first. "Until you and Yukan had to leave 2 years ago. We haven't heard from you two since. We feared your deaths considering the war raging between the South and the West. It is great to know you two are alright." Kagome interjected. "My Lady, where is Sakura and Sayuri though? I haven't seen them around." Yukan asked Kagome, curiosity seeping through his voice. InuYasha's face darkened. "My lord? Is something wrong?" Takaharu asked the seemingly troubled InuYasha. "Kagome. Please explain." InuYasha basically begged her as he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Ok InuYasha. Takaharu, Sakura and Sayuri have been captured by a demoness named Goramura; the demoness of time." Kagome began as a horrified look covered Takaharu's face. "Are they ok? Where are they?" Takaharu asked concern seeping through his voice. "We're not sure Takaharu." Kagome's voice trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

The hour seemed to go by so quickly as Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Rin took turns explaining things to both Takaharu and Yukan. Both were star-struck by the information that hit them. 'Sakura could be in great danger right now, and I couldn't even try to protect her? I can't believe it.' Takaharu thought miserably as a determined look came across his face. "I promise I'll get them back." He stated in a husky tone. "Takaharu, I have a question to ask you though." InuYasha interjected. This statement seemed to get Takaharu out of his trance. "Yes my lord?" he replied. "Takaharu, last time we heard of you, your region made an alliance with the region you were at war with. And that the only way to keep charge of the alliance was if you married the eldest daughter of the eastern region lord. Am I correct?" Takaharu nodded. "Then how is it you are here?" InuYasha asked him in confusion. "My lord, the original war ended 1 year ago, it seems you haven't been updated. After that deal was made, I refused to get married and the war continued for another 11 months. Our side finally won in battle and I returned here." Takaharu explained in response. "In that case Takaharu, why did you refuse to get married? The daughter of the lord of the eastern regions in the continent was said to be the most beautiful maiden in the continent. Why did you deny her hand in marriage even though thousands of other men and princes have offered their own hands in marriage?" Kagome asked Takaharu, curiosity seeping out of her mouth with every word.

"My Lady, the reason why I denied marriage is because I do not love someone for their beauty, their position or ranking or because of their riches. I love someone for who they are and because they accept me for whom and what I am and love me back for the same reasons why I love them. I came back because I desire to ask Sakura's hand in marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to protect her with my life. I do not desire to spend my life with anyone else. I will get her back. No matter what it takes, whether or not if she or you my Lord and Lady accept my offer. I will do everything in my power to return her here and to see her face and to hear her voice once more. The last time I saw her was 2 dreaded long years ago, I was never able to say a proper goodbye." Takaharu explained.

* * *

-Future Kagome's POV-

"My Lady, the reason why I denied marriage is because I do not love someone for their beauty, their position or ranking or because of their riches. I love someone for who they are and because they accept me for whom and what I am and love me back for the same reasons why I love them. I came back because I desire to ask Sakura's hand in marriage. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to protect her with my life. I do not desire to spend my life with anyone else. I will get her back. No matter what it takes, whether or not if she or you my Lord and Lady accept my offer. I will do everything in my power to return her here and to see her face and to hear her voice once more. The last time I saw her was 2 dreaded long years ago, I was never able to say a proper goodbye." Takaharu explained to us all solemnly. 'He really loves her. How sweet. I can see the passionate love he has for her in his eyes.' I thought as InuYasha gave me a questioning look. I gave him a warm smile and nodded. He smiled showing his canine teeth in response. We both then turned our attention to Takaharu, who face had a look of uncertainty and fear of rejection. "Takaharu, why in this world would I want to be the one thing that separates a love so strong that you fought for and that Sakura never gave up hope to." I replied to him in a sweet and soft tone. Takaharu's face lightened as a smile came across his face. "You mean it my Lady?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course Takaharu, we give you our blessings towards marrying my daughter." InuYasha replied in a gentle tone. I smiled at this. Takaharu face changed to a look of disbelief as he immediately stood up from his seat and bowed, making his silver mane turn into a mess. I giggled lightly to myself and said "I'm sure Sakura would be more than happy to accept your offer. She's been waiting for you, and even though many suitors have proposed to her, she denied all of them. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if it's because she's been waiting for you to return, or it's because she constantly thinks of you or she just didn't find the right person to love other than you." I informed him as a grateful smile came across his lips, eyes brightening inconsiderably. "I hate to interfere, but InuYasha, the main reason why Rin and I are here is because we have found out that Goramura is planning another attack. Rumors are spreading that she aims for the children of those who defeated Naraku." Sesshomaru interjected, getting everyone's attention as Takaharu took his seat. "In that case, we should relocate Sango and Miroku's family here temporarily as you, Rin and Roi are welcome to stay here too. Safety is greater with larger numbers." InuYasha countered. "So let it be. Rin, you stay here for now with InuYasha and Kagome with Roi while I fetch Sango and Miroku as well as Suri, Miro. I'll be back soon." Sesshomaru concluded. Rin nodded as I stood up. "Want to see the Gardens Rin?" I offered her in a sweet tone. She smiled cheerfully in response. "Come Roi, aunt Kagome's going to show us the garden, we can play there." Rin told Roi kindly as she offered the little 5-year-old her hand. Roi laughed joyfully at the almost mini-InuYasha for his cute antics as I led them the eastern garden.

* * *

-Future InuYasha's POV-

As soon as Kagome and Rin left, I immediately called Shippo in to talk with Takaharu and Yukan. Once Shippo entered we began our discussion. "Takaharu, before we talk about anything else, I would like to warn you about Sakura." I started in a serious tone as a puzzled look came across Takaharu's face. "What is it my Lord?" he asked me curiously. "Takaharu, When Sakura and Sayuri were captured they weren't the only ones to get taken away. Myoga got sucked in and so did a wolf demon that proposed to her named Koda too. He is trying to court her, and like Koga, is doing everything his power to win her over. He doesn't know about you. He believes he has no competition for Sakura's love. If you bump into him, don't beat him to a pulp till he does something bad or if Sakura says so. Just so you know." I informed Takaharu as he listened with great interest. "My lord, has anyone tried to court Sayuri?" Yukan asked me politely. I smiled and shook my head. 'This boy has feelings for Sayuri. I can tell. Good luck to those to as well.' I thought appealingly as Shippo coughed to get our attention. "May I inform you all that we must take extra precaution whenever leaving castle grounds. Goramura is the demoness of time before you know it, she manipulates it to get past the security and to get into the palace groun—"

"AHH~~!"

My head jerked towards the direction of the eastern gardens. 'That's Rin's voice!' I mentally screamed in realization. "Something's wrong." Shippo confirmed. I nodded in response. "Let's go!" Yukan urged as us four men ran towards the eastern garden. 'Kagome, you better be ok over there.' I mentally swore as I ran at my top speed. "InuYasha! I smell Rin's blood! Let's hurry!" Shippo exclaimed as we all picked up our pace. "What in seven hells is going on there!?" Takaharu yelled frustrated as I heard Kagome yell. 'Holy Kami… What the hell IS going on?!' I mentally agreed with Takaharu. At that moment, we reached the doors leading to the eastern garden. "WHERE IN HELL DID YOU TAKE SAKURA AND SAYURI!?" I heard Kagome yell from the garden. "Goramura." Shippo confirmed as we barged through the doors of the castle. What I saw was horrifying. Roi was unconscious as he lay down in Rin's arms. Rin had a giant cut going down her right arm as she cradled her little 5-year-old Hanyou in her arms. Kagome stood in the middle of the garden fighting Goramura by herself. She currently held a barrier around her as she constantly shot sacred arrows at Goramura's form. Only to find out that it was an illusion. "My dear Kagome, I would be a fool if I told you where your daughters were, but considering you would have absolutely no chance of getting to them, why not tell you where they truly are. Remember the time when you were still 15 and first met InuYasha? When you two and your comrades were still searching for the jewel shards and when you were still battling Naraku?" Goramura started. "You sent them to _that_ TIME!?" Kagome exclaimed as I ran to her side. Goramura laughed evilly as a smirk came across her lips. A low growl expelled from deep in my chest. "Goramura…" I began. "Nice to see you too InuYasha." Goramura replied, as her smirk only got wider. I gave her a look of disgust. "Witch! Explain to me why you took Sakura and Sayuri away!" I bellowed as I grabbed the hilt of Tetsunga. Goramura laughed evilly. "It was Kikyo's orders. She summoned me, and in order to keep my dignity and reputation, I must repay her somehow." She replied back. "Both you and Kikyo are revolting. Both dead, though still walk on the world of the living. Both desire revenge on the same family." Kagome hissed in a cold and bitter voice. From the corner of my eye I could see Shippo carry Roi in his arms as Takaharu and Yukan support the troubled Rin stand up as they made their way into the castle. Goramura snickered as she closed her eyes. "Oh sorry dearies, I can't let you leave, I have a mission you know." She said sweetly as tentacles shot out from behind her as each one wrapped around Rin, Roi, Shippo, Takaharu and Yukan. I unsheathed Tetsunga as I began to cut the tentacles, summoning the wind scar every so often. Only to have them replaced by more. Kagome constantly shot arrows engulfed in a bright blue light as I identified the attack as the "Arrows of despair". 'Kagome…' I thought sadly as I took a fighting stance. "Goramura, return Sakura and Sayuri here right now." I told her hoarsely, practically growling while I was at it. "Oh, my dear InuYasha, I apologize but I can't do that. Kikyo's orders." Goramura replied casually.

"Then Die!" Sesshomaru bellowed as he ran up to us with Bakusaiga unsheathed in his hand ready for battle. 'Sesshomaru must have smelled the scent of Rin's blood and rushed Sango, Miroku and the others. Wait, speaking of Sango and Miroku, where are they?' I wondered as Sesshomaru used the Bakusaiga to attack Goramura. "Now, now Sesshomaru, I don't have time to fool around." Goramura cooed as she easily dogged Sesshomaru's attack. "I came here merely to do a bit of work Kikyo instructed me to do." She continued as an hourglass appeared in front of her chest height. "What are you doing Goramura!?" Sesshomaru yelled at her figure. Obviously it was too late to ask that.

-Future Kagome's POV-

Everything was happening so quickly. It annoyed me. First moment, Goramura randomly appears and attacks Rin in attempt to capture Roi as I get into my senses and put a barrier around them. Next minute, InuYasha, Takaharu, Yukan and Shippo are all in the garden helping me battle Goramura and getting information out of her. Then, in less than what seemed a second, Sesshomaru attacks Goramura and she re-summons the same black hole, the same that devoured Sakura, Sayuri and Koda. 'What in Kami is she doing?!' I yelled inside my thoughts. "What are you up to Goramura!?" InuYasha bellowed as Sesshomaru walked up to him. "Answer us now." Sesshomaru commanded in a deadly calm voice as he glared daggers at Goramura. "My dearest Sesshomaru, I must finish what I came here for my love." Goramura replied in a seductive tone. Sesshomaru growled in response as InuYasha began growling as well. Takaharu, Shippo and Yukan joined Sesshomaru and InuYasha in their growling frenzy. Just then, a black hole –one EXACTLY like what made Sakura, Sayuri and Koda disappear- showed up behind Shippo, who had Takaharu and Yukan standing next to him. As soon as we realized what was happening, I began to shoot arrows at the tentacles that wrapped around the three boys as InuYasha helped with the Tetsunga. Sesshomaru kept on attacking Goramura. Though, as fiercely as we fought, the tentacles did nothing but regenerate and continue from where they left off. I tried putting a barrier around them, but just ended up failing as the three boys were already being pulled into the black hole. "NOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. InuYasha ran at top speed and ran to the black hole trying to run into it and follow wherever Goramura was taking them only to go straight through it as if it was an illusion. "What in seven hells?" InuYasha wondered in frustration. Goramura laughed as Sesshomaru jumped away from her form. "I apologize InuYasha, but Takaharu, Shippo and Yukan have all ended up in the past like Sakura, Sayuri and Koda have. The reason why you can't go through is because Kikyo didn't want you to go through. It all depends on her." Goramura explained solemnly as she sighed in content and the hourglass disappeared from her hands. "Damn you Kikyo!" InuYasha cursed in frustration as he sheathed the Tetsunga. I walked over to him as Goramura disappeared into thin air. "InuYasha. I promise, Takaharu would do everything in his power to protect Sakura, as Yukan would do the same for Sayuri. Shippo loves his sisters, and considering Takaharu's and Yukan's relationship with Sakura and Sayuri and how close each of them are, he would protect them too since they're like his brothers. We will find them. Everything will be alright, don't worry…" I convinced him soothingly as he pulled me into a hug. "I promise Kagome. We will get them back. I promise you that. I won't let them get hurt. I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect them." He promised softly back. I tried to be strong then, but I couldn't. "It's alright. I am as much to blame as you…" I began, tears forming in my eyes. I was in loved one's arms, and I had my two daughters and son Shippo taken away from me. Kikyo wanted revenge. And Goramura wanted to eliminate our children. I couldn't stand it. I continued to silently weep in his arms as my tears soaked his haori covering his chest, InuYasha nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, whispering me five words.

"We'll make it though… together."

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone who's been reading my story, and especially to those who've been reviewing and waiting for me to update my story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Reunited After All This Time

**Chapter 9: Reunited After All This Time**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I only own the story.**

-Sakura's POV-

Last night's feud seemed to take a large toll on Sayuri. She hasn't been the same ever since. She's gotten closer to our future mother, and recently has spoken even less to InuYasha, our future father. We woke up at dawn, as promised the other night and continued our journey. Several times I caught InuYasha looking at me. I'm not sure why, though it seemed as if his eyes were begging me for advice. 'Maybe I should consult him about what seems to be bothering him. Before you know it, you may get some valuable information about what he's thinking or what Naraku's up to. Not to mention at what point in time Sayuri and I got into in the past from what I've heard from mother and father's stories of their adventures.' I mentally convinced myself as I walked over to him. His head was lowered though, not enough to cover his eyes. He only held his head down in what seemed to be deep thought and guilt. "InuYasha, is there something you want to talk about?" I asked him softly and gently. "Sakura, I need your advice. You see, you're the only person I can seem to trust, since what I want to talk about is Kagome, Sango would probably scold me for whatever, Shippo and Miroku aren't any help and I just truly don't know whether to trust Koda or not. Sayuri was too upset about yesterday, and I just don't feel comfortable talking to her since she's almost like Kanna to me. She doesn't talk much, but I can tell she's not always like that. Though, somehow, I've learned to trust you. You said it yourself you don't want to be enemies and you seem like a person who's easy to talk to and understands people easily. Is it alright if I asked you for help?" he said replied softly. Soft enough so only I could hear. I gave him a warm smile in return. "Of course. Better to let your feelings out than to keep them locked up inside." I replied cheerfully as we started to walk a distance from the others; saying we would be right back. They all reluctantly agreed as Kagome was in a deep conversation with Sango.

We walked away from the others for what seemed 5 minutes until we stopped by a rather large tree and InuYasha abruptly sat down at its base. I reluctantly followed. Once seated, InuYasha began to speak. "Sakura, do you think Kagome would ever really leave me? Please give me an honest answer." He began. I gave him a sympathetic smile as he looked at me in the eye. He then raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the look you're giving me? It's as if you've been in my place before and that you know something I don't." he stated suspiciously as I laughed. After calming down, I gave him a warm smile. "InuYasha, all I can say is that, I've sort of been in the same confused state as you. And to tell you still am, and as far as I know, Kagome likes you for who and what you are. She may get upset at you, but if you EVER get that close to losing her again, do EVERYTHING in your power to get her back. Trust me. I saw how you've been acting recently. Without Kagome, your life is pointless and meaningless to you isn't it?" I asked him solemnly. He tilted his head in question as I gave a quick giggle and sighed. He then sighed as well and replied with a soft 'yes', though one that was still auditable. I gave a huge sigh of relief as I could sense Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo's presence. Apparently they just arrived. How you ask? I could sense their auras. And even though I was in human form, I can still have my demonic powers work for me if I wanted them to. I then decided this would be my chance to explain to all of them about Takaharu.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, you guys, don't hide. I can tell you guys just arrived to spy on us." I offered gently as I fixed my position so I could meet the new comers. That's when the four came out from hiding in the bushes. They all approached us carefully as if at any time, one of us would bite, stupid expressions on their faces. After a while we were all sitting in a circle on the fresh green grass with InuYasha still leaning on the tree he had been leaning on from earlier. "Sakura, I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering. Are you ready to talk about Takaharu?" Kagome spoke up, breaking the silence between us. I looked at her as she looked back at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. I gave her a warm smile and nodded, gaining everyone's attention. "Tell me Sakura, who's Takaharu?" Miroku asked innocently as he tried to get the conversation going.

"Let me start at the beginning." I started softly as I straightened my position and sighed. "12 years ago, when I was 3 years old I met him for the first time. He was 5 while his brother Yukan, who's gotten close to Sayuri actually, was 2. At the time, Sayuri was only 1. Father was to introduce us to each other since he was a close friend with the father of Takaharu and Yukan. He was the Lord of the West in the continent. His name was Lord Takemaru. Before the formal introduction though, I was in my mothers company before running off blindly into the forest. I got injured while running, and was too weak to stand up. Takaharu, who wandered off from his parents and brother, who were making their way to meet my father, found me and carried me on his back, and bringing me back to my mother with the company of his family. Anyways, Takaharu was the general or leader of his father's army, giving him responsibility of defending the lands when war outraged. Years passed and Takaharu and Yukan stayed here in japan with us, practically being raised by my mother and father since there was constant trouble in the continent. After years of spending time together, Yukan and Sayuri grew to become the best of friends, and to tell you the truth, Takaharu and I both suspected they had a certain liking to one another. At some point during our knowing of each other, I- I…" I stuttered pathetically. "You fell in love with him?" Kagome suggested to me innocently, almost squealing. I smiled half-heartedly at her and nodded. "Yes. I don't know how it happened, for at first we seemed to hate each other, but after spending time together, I couldn't help but feel that way towards him. The way he would always protect me, his cute yet sometimes annoying stubbornness and how he tried to hide the big softie he truly was under this rough exterior he tries to give out, those simple things he did for me, I loved him for it." I stated softly, loud enough for others to hear as I looked at the earth beneath me.

**(A/N: Listen to the InuYasha OST: Beautiful Memories as you read this portion, it helps set a mood. (^X^) )**

"He loved you back didn't he?" Kagome asked me as I shifted my gaze to her as she gave me a peaceful look. I smiled warmly at the memory and slowly nodded my head in response. "After all those years, mother joked around that we were inseparable, that we were destined for each other, though things had to turn out for the worse." I explained sadly as wretched memories came back to me. "War broke out in the continent, between the Eastern and the Western regions and Takaharu, being the general of his father's armies…" I trailed off dropping my eyes to the grass by my feet. "He had to leave to fight in battle didn't he?" Kagome asked me as she gave me a sorrowful expression. I gave her a grateful look in return, though Sango seemed like at any moment she would blow up from rage from the way she was looking at InuYasha. InuYasha visibly shuddered at the glare Sango was giving him as Miroku chuckled like a mad man noticing Sango's anger towards the Hanyou. I sighed in content and slouched on the tree behind me. "He left you didn't he? Have you heard from him recently? What happened between him and you?" Sango asked in a cold and bitter tone, as her gaze towards InuYasha seeming to harden. "He had to leave due to his responsibilities. I haven't heard or seen him since. Last time my family got update of what was going on from some village girls was that he was his true reason of leaving was so he could run to get married to the daughter of the Ruler of the East a girl named Akira. People say she was the most beautiful woman in all of the land, that many men have offered their hands in marriage to her though she refused." I explained softly. I truly wish I hadn't said that. Why? Sango immediately exploded once I stated that. "So this guy, who you first hate, steals your heart, runs away to another woman, completely crushing your soul, spirit, emotions, hope, feelings, thoughts of happiness and putting them into deep depression, misery, giving you TONS of agonizing pain, sorrow and destroying them completely!" Sango practically screamed as she ran to InuYasha, walked up behind him, held his head by the sides of his face and directed it towards Kagome's direction, which now had no one near her. Miroku sat there in shock of what happened as Kagome still sat in there, shocked position she was in when Sango raged. I could see the horror on InuYasha's face as Sango held his head to look at Kagome, who was gazing into his amber pools as he stared into her dark chocolate brown orbs. "Sango are you alright? Did my story upset you?" I asked her quietly as her breathing slowed down, and as she resumed her spot next to Kagome. "No Sakura, It's just that your story reminds me of another story that I know very well FIRST HAND. Right Miroku?" Sango replied in a sweet though strong voice, looking directly at Miroku with a sugar sweet smile but with hell's fire in her eyes. Miroku swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded stupidly. InuYasha then cleared his throat. "Is that all Sakura? That's why you don't want to talk about it?" Kagome asked me softly as she put a supportive hand on my shoulder as we stood up from our spots. "Yes. That is all." was my reply as well all began walking back to camp.

Once back at camp, we all grabbed our belongings and continued our journey North East, heading over to Forest of death where villagers in Lady Kaede's village stated there was some serious demons that needed to be exterminated. We decided to follow this since Naraku's demonic aura had seemed to head towards that direction as well.

"We should rest here. We'll continue after a quick snack and rest. That ok with everyone?" Miroku asked everyone as he sat down monk style against the tree beside him. "Good idea Miroku." Kagome complimented Miroku as she sat down in the middle of the small clearing and opened her bag to reveal an infinite amount of snacks, clothes and textbooks. Oh, how many textbooks did she pack in that thing? Sakura sighed in content. 'Mother told me about the time when she was hunting Naraku and was studying... I'm glad she taught me everything I needed to know to Pass High School. She kept all those textbooks after all those years, knowing she wanted her children to know the same thing. Now I can hopefully help her study.' I thought happily as I walked up to my future mother with a warm smile. Kagome had her head buried in a pile of books. She sat there studying so hard, I felt pity for her so I sat down next to her frustrated form and put a supportive hand on herb shoulder as she took notice of my presence. She shot her head towards my direction in shock. After realizing who I was she sighed in content and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked me cheerfully, as a tired tone overwhelmed her voice. "I wanted to help you study." I simply replied, looking at the textbook in her hands. 'Algebra course 3' I took note as I gently took the book from her lap and placed it on mine as Kagome moved closer to me. My smile grew wider as I studied the page she had difficulty with. "Which question are you on?" I asked her. "Question 43." she replied pointing at the equation. "I see... here. The answer is x (-4) over (x-1) (x+3)." I stated simply remembering my lessons with my mother. "Tell me how you figured that out. I don't get it." Kagome complained and begged as she went on her knees and pleaded. I gave her a warm smile. "Ask InuYasha to tutor you." I said coolly as she gave me a puzzled look. Her head then shot towards InuYasha whose face was red with embarrassment. "InuYasha? You know Algebra? I didn't even know they new algebra back in this time!" Kagome commented innocently still not getting it. InuYasha started scratching the back of his head as a guiltily look came across his face. Kagome raised an eyebrow at InuYasha. "What does she mean InuYasha?" Kagome asked confused. "Kagome, you may have not noticed, but every night, whenever you are asleep, he sneaks into your backpack and reads your textbooks. I hear him sometimes say the question out loud, then state the answer soon after. He may seem to be stubborn and a little dense, but as you are studying during the day, InuYasha studies the same thing during the night. Why don't you ask him your questions because as far as I have heard, when he studies at night, all his answers are right." I whispered to her knowingly, making sure it was loud enough for InuYasha to hear. Kagome took a while to process this, as she turned her gaze from me to InuYasha. I smirked inwardly at his reaction of blushing a shade of red even darker than his Haori. "You know, Inu youkai have the capability to learn things quickly if they want to." I explained to Kagome casually as she smiled at InuYasha. "Having problems with stuff? You could help me, and I can help you. Though, InuYasha, please explain to me why you spend all your nights studying my books?" Kagome questioned the blushing InuYasha. "Can I tell you in private?" he asked softly in return as he hid his eyes under his bangs. "Sure." Kagome replied happily as she stood up and started walking into the forest, with InuYasha not far behind. I looked at the others as they all had a cheeky grin on their faces as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I took this opportunity to follow them.

-Ominous POV-

Kagome and InuYasha walked in silence for a short period of time, unknown to them they were being followed. You would probably think InuYasha's powerful and sensitive sense of smell would catch them, but no. That wasn't the case. You see, when Sakura and the others went to follow Kagome and InuYasha, Sakura placed an invisible barrier around them so they can't be smelt, heard or seen. As if they were invisible. The others didn't know about it nor took notice. The catch was, she could only do it for a rather short period of time, and only whenever her mother was around. In this case, her FUTURE mother was nearby. Good tactic for spying on what's going on though.

After what seemed 5 minutes of walking they came across a small field that was surrounded by Sakura trees. InuYasha loved the scent of Sakura blossoms. It reminded him of Kagome's Sakura, Lavender with a hint of rose scent. It calmed him down. Having Kagome's scent nearby ALWAYS calmed him down. Not only his human emotions and thoughts but also calmed down his inner demon. For some reason, whenever she was near, he could always feel himself at peace. He walked over to a nearby Sakura tree and sat down. Kagome reluctantly followed him as Sakura and the others took cover. Even though they didn't need it.

"What did you want to talk about InuYasha? You haven't answered my question yet." Kagome asked softly as she studied her surroundings. "You know, you're pretty smart if you can get my algebra and physics book. Though? You'd probably hate and suffer when it comes to English, Social studies and Biology though. Unlike you though, English, Social Studies and Biology my strengths while I have the tendency to struggle in Mathematics and Physics. They're the hardest subjects in school. Takes a lot for a person to be naturally good at it." Kagome complimented him as she looked towards his direction. Only to see his head looking down at the earth beneath him. "InuYasha...?" Kagome asked him concerned. "Kagome, do you think I'm a dirty, worthless, stupid half-breed?" InuYasha asked her softly. His head still looking at the grass. Kagome was taken aback. Why would he believe she would think that of him? Why? What made him think so? "InuYasha, what in the seven hells made you get the idea I though of you that way! You're NOT ANY of those things you believed I thought of you. Why would you think that?!" Kagome practically screamed at him as InuYasha shot his head upwards to look at her rich dark chocolate brown eyes. "But Kikyo said that you believed that and that you hated me." he replied back in shock.

"Kikyo told you I thought WHAT!?" Kagome rampaged in a state of shock. InuYasha nodded. "That's why I've been trying to study your books. So then you won't think I'm stupid and worthless and to prove that I had some knowledge." InuYasha explained slowly, his gaze never leaving her face. Kagome broke her stare at him and looked at the grass beneath her feet. "You don't need to do that InuYasha. You're not ANY of those things Kikyo said I thought you were. And I don't think of you that way. To me, your perfect just the way you are. I like you this way. And you don't need to prove to me anything." Kagome replied softly. InuYasha looked at Kagome in pure shock. Did she just say she liked him just the way he was? That he didn't have to prove himself? Did she mean it? "Kagome... Do you mean it?" he asked her in disbelief. Kagome gave him a warm smile then hugged him. "Of course I do. You will NEVER need to prove yourself to me."

InuYasha was taken aback from this action from Kagome, though quickly discarded the feeling and hugged her back great fully. Kagome's smile grew wider as she felt InuYasha's arms around her tightened and deepened the hug. "Thank you Kagome." he whispered in her ear, sending a feel of care and love swell in her heart as a shiver went down her spine. She then buried her head to his chest. "Thank you too InuYasha... For everything." she thanked him softly. "I'm glad you're not as mad as Sango was earlier." InuYasha joked as he buried his into her hair, inhaling her pleasant scent. Kagome giggled lightly. "Your reaction was funny you know." She stated as she looked up into his amber eyes. InuYasha smirked at her statement showing one of his fangs. "Keh." He replied arrogantly, trying to put the tough-guy act up again.

Sango literally screamed when she saw this, making Miroku panic and muffle her scream with his hand. Sakura giggled lightly to herself at how they weren't able to realize they couldn't be seen, heard or smelt. "It's about time they got closer together." Shippo stated as he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome laughed at InuYasha's reaction and stood up, dusting some dust off of her skirt as InuYasha too began to stand up. Once they were ready they both agreed and began their way back to camp. Unknown to them that Sango, Shippo, Miroku and I were running back to camp as fast as possible in order to seem unnoticed.

-Sakura's POV-

Once back at camp, I made the barrier disintegrate, as we all resumed our earlier spots at the resting stop as I gave Sayuri a knowing smile. She nodded in response knowing that everything went well. Koda simply 'humphed ' for no particular reason. Or was it because of what he and Sayuri were speaking of earlier?

InuYasha and Kagome came shortly, simply acting like they never left. Kagome began reading a book and munching on a bag of potato chips as Sango started polishing her Hiraikotsu in her kimono against a tree. In the mean time, Koda and Miroku seemed to be in a deep conversation as InuYasha simply leapt into the tree above him, found a nice stable branch, and closed his eyes as his white dog-ears twitched from one direction to another once in a while. Sayuri, Shippo and Kirara seemed to take advantage of this time and started playing around as Shippo and Sayuri got to know each other better. I smiled at my surroundings considering how peaceful and pleasant the moment was. Sadly, It didn't last as long as I wanted it to.

-Earlier, Sayuri's POV-

As Sakura left with the company of Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo, I was left with the lousy company of the irritating wolf demon Koda. I didn't hate the guy, but ever since I first met him, I constantly thought he was just an irresponsible, careless player.

I watched the fire. A mighty substance but so fragile at the same time, being able to be blown out by the wind, or being put out by simple drops of water. Letting my thoughts wander freely, I was interrupted by Koda speaking up. "Why's your sister too stubborn to admit she loves me?" he pondered out-loud. I smirked, resembling my father greatly and replied smugly "Because she's out of your league and isn't interested in you." From the corner of my eye, I saw him flinch. "What do you mean she's out of my league and she isn't interested in me?!" He yelled, offended. _Guess I hit a nerve there… _I thought, amused from his reaction. "You heard what I said. She isn't interested in you, and you are nothing to her." I replied emotionlessly. "Then whom is she interested in?" He said teasingly. "Someone else who isn't you for this matter." I snapped at him, giving him a spine-chilling glare.

"Whatever. The second I meet him, I'll have his head." He boasted, slightly getting on my nerves. I kept my self together and fixed my composure. Lucky for him I didn't do anything worse then throw my head back and laugh. "What's so funny?" He yelled at me, irritated. After calming down, I responded. "I could just imagine you fighting him. HA! He'd have your head in a blink of an eye, my you amuse me Koda." I grinned at him sarcastically as he gave me a dirty glare. "What makes you so confident he can defeat the prince of wolves?" He bragged, giving me a smug expression. I deadpanned. "What makes you so sure you can defeat the heir to the western regions in the continent, not to mention is the general and leader of his father's armies?" I asked him back in a challenging tone, daring him to retort. Surprisingly enough, he didn't shoot anything back at me; more like take time to process what I just told him. He simply 'huffed' as Sakura and the others arrived running back to camp, grinning like children who saw the inside of a candy store for the first time. Probably something juicy happened with Kagome and InuYasha, I'd have to ask sister later on what happened. She'd probably want to know why Koda was acting so snappy anyways.

-(Now) Sakura's POV-

I may have been in my human form, though it still doesn't stop my demonic senses from being as sharp as my father's. I knew that scent, that exact aura. It was Goramura. As well as Takaharu's. 'It couldn't be. How could it be? He was meant to be married. How is he here?' I screamed in my mind as my brain scrambled for answers. I stood up abruptly giving Sayuri a serious glare. She nodded as confused expression came across her face. This action caught the attention of the others, though as of now, I couldn't care less on what they thought was going on. 'Takaharu!' my heart yelled in desire as I dashed east as fast as my human legs could go as Sayuri ran right behind me. I instinctively jerked from side to side, avoiding trees and almost loosing Sayuri several times along the way. Finally, I was able to reach my destination with Sayuri standing right beside me. We were standing at the beginning of a giant field. In the center, all we could see was Goramura fighting something.

-Past Kagome's POV-

Sakura was acting strangely. First, she was just sitting down amongst us simply enjoying the view and looking around when suddenly, her usual calm, collected and happy expression turned into one of sudden shock. After that, she stood up abruptly and took a few steps towards Sayuri. This action caught Sayuri's attention quickly as her happy and cheerful expression turned into one of determination. Unexpectedly, Sakura darted towards the east with Sayuri not far behind.

"Where'd they go?" InuYasha asked us as he jumped down from the tree. "Their pretty fast!" Shippo stated in shock as he watched Sakura and Sayuri's retreating figures. "I say let's follow them. Before you know it, they'll need help." Sango suggested as she stood up in her battle suit. "I agree with Sango." Miroku added as he too stood up. "Let's go then." Koda said in an annoyed manner. Then it seemed to strike him. A sudden moment of what was going on. "Damn! Why didn't I recognize that scent before! C'mon! That's Goramura's scent!" Koda yelled at us as he too began running the direction Sakura and Sayuri went. Everyone looked at each other confused as Kirara transformed into her full Neko demon form.

"Let's go!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku rode on Kirara's back with Shippo sitting on Miroku's shoulder. I instinctively stood up and grabbed my yellow backpack as well as my bow and arrows as I then jump onto InuYasha's back. We then set off to follow Koda, Sakura and Sayuri.

-Sakura's POV-

As Sayuri and I stood there in the beginning of the field; I took this opportunity to summon my bow with my spiritual powers. Soon enough, I had my 4 foot bow created from one of the branches of the Goshinboku in my hand as my quiver full of infinite bows was slung over my left shoulder. Sayuri looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Sakura?" she asked me, unsure. I changed my expression into one of pure determination. "Sayuri, stay here and stay safe. If the others come, tell them to not interfere." I ordered her softly as I began walking towards to form of Goramura. 'Takaharu... This just be a dream. Are you really here?' my heart wondered in despair as I got closer to Goramura's form.

-Takaharu's POV-

The battle between me and Goramura seemed to last for all eternity. None of us won. It was frustrating. Though soon enough, a familiar, pleasant scent of Sakura, lavender and the scent of the forest mixed together struck my nose. 'Sakura! That's Sakura's scent you idiot! She's near! Find her now!' My heart yelled in excitement. 'Sakura... My love... I've missed you.' my mind cried in desire as I continuously fought Goramura with Yukan standing in the end of the field like I. Told him to as Shippo helped me battle Goramura.

Out of no where, a giant black hole, the same that caught me, Yukan and Shippo, appeared as it grew in size. Goramura laughed evilly. "Now I believe I must go now. My job here is done." she stated cruelly in a bitter and evil tone. It seemed to me at that moment, Shippo was in as much shock as I was as I saw Miro, Suri and Kelana, my childhood friends along with Sakura, got spit out from the black hole in battle form but unconscious. The same state Shippo, Yukan and I were when we first arrived here. Wherever 'here' was.

(Ok. I recommend you listen to InuYasha and Kagome's Theme. It really sets the mood for this particular moment. ^.^ )

Abruptly, a sacred arrow was shot towards Goramura's direction from behind her. 'Sakura! THAT MUST BE YOU!' my heart yelled at it's fullest. Goramura yelled in pain as the arrow shot trough her right shoulder making blood spill everywhere. I took a fighting stance as Shippo ran over to Suri and Miro, making sure they were all right. "Curse you!" Goramura bellowed as she grabbed her injured shoulder with her left hand as her head snapped towards the form quite a distance behind her.

Then I saw her. Sakura. The one person who my heart has grown to love. The moment I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. It seemed millions of butterflies flew into my stomach. My heart started to jump in excitement and disbelief as my mind seemed to stop working. It was her. Sakura. This time, her form wasn't an illusion. She was there. 15 steps away from my arms. Hell, if I wasn't caught up in a battle with Goramura right now and have to protect Yukan and the others, I swear I would've ignored everyone and everything going on and start kissing her passionately. 'Damn...It's been to long Sakura.' I thought desirably as Goramura started to laugh cruelly.

Meanwhile -Sakura's POV-

It was him. Takaharu. The one and only person in this world who held my heart in his hands. The instant I laid eyes on him at that moment, I swore my heart seemed to stop beating. Either that, or my heart skipped several heartbeats I couldn't afford to loose. Time itself seemed to come to come to a stop. My mind stopped functioning. It was truly him. Takaharu. Only 15 steps away from me. Oh, only Kami knows how much I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him passionately to show how much I missed him. Oh, how I missed him so much. And there I was in LA LA land. Dreaming what we would do together, and much more. 'Takaharu... This really isn't a dream is it? Your really there. So close, yet so far at the same time.' I thought dreamily as Goramura started to laugh evilly. Completely ruining the moment.

-InuYasha's POV-

After what seemed like forever, trying to track Sakura and Sayuri's scent, we finally found Sayuri who was standing in the beginning of a giant field. Koda was standing next to her. It seemed like he just arrived the second before we did. I looked at the others as Kirara landed softly on the ground. I instantly crouched on one knee so Kagome to get off my back. Once she hopped off, I stood up and walked up to Koda and Sayuri, having Kagome walk beside me. "Koda, Sayuri, what's going on?" Kagome asked the two with confusion. Sayuri sighed deeply as she turned around to face us. "It's Goramura, Kagome. The one who did the dirty work in separating Sakura, Sayuri and I from our families. She captured more people." Koda explained solemnly as he seemed to refuse to face us. "Not only that, but all the people she captured are our friends, family and the people we care for. Amongst them are Yukan and Takaharu..." Sayuri continued as her voice trailed off at the thought of Yukan.

-Past Kagome's POV-

'I remember Sakura telling us how Sayuri and Yukan seemed to be in love. And how she held emotions for Takaharu.' I recalled as I looked ahead. Sakura was standing in the middle of the field looking directly at a guy who looked EXACTLY like InuYasha. Only difference was that he held a different sword in his hand and his Haori and Hakamas were black. He also had no necklace with the beads of subjugation around his neck unlike InuYasha. 'That must be Takaharu.' I figured as Koda's first stern expression turned into one of pure great distaste. "Who the hell is that guy who's making goo goo eyes to Sakura?!" Koda growled as InuYasha growled at him in return. "Sayuri, us that Takaharu?" Sango asked Sayuri as she, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo walked towards us. "Yes." Sayuri replied softly, looking down. "Takaharu looks exactly like InuYasha from here! Only their Haori look different." Shippo pointed out. I nodded my head in agreement. Sango giggled at this statement as a mischievous look came across her face. "Right Miroku. And don't you agree Sakura looks exactly like Kagome whenever when she's in priestess clothing?" she asked innocently before receiving a death glare from me and a promising death threat InuYasha was giving her by showing her a fist and cracking his knuckles. After seeing Sango have a chill go up and down her spine, and having Miroku gulp loudly I softened my expression and laughed as if nothing happened. InuYasha simply 'Keh'ed.

We all then turned our attention to what was happening in the middle of the field. There, stood a Demoness. Around her was a dark, evil, and impure aura that only belonged to the strongest of evil demons. The aura was similar to Naraku's though wasn't as impure. This demoness's aura was more vengeful, as if her very existence was to get revenge and to succeed at it too. I figured she was Goramura as she began laughing evilly.

"Oh! How entertaining. Two star-cross lovers who were separated are now back together." Goramura laughed cruelly as she received deadly glares from both Takaharu and Sakura. "Reunions, Reunions, and more Reunions. My dear Sakura, shouldn't you be thanking me for bringing your true love and friends, plus adoptive big brother to this time?" Goramura purred with an inhuman smirk played on her lips.

-Sayuri's POV-

"You weak witch! Why did you do this?! I demand to know the answer now!" Sakura yelled at Goramura, her eyes flashing red for the slightest of moments. "Why, my dear girl, I never knew you could be so violent and demanding, not to mention short-tempered as your father. Though, the truth is, I don't know why I must do all this. It's all part of Ki-" Goramura started before getting interrupted by Sakura's arrow. "So you mean to say you have no idea why you're doing all of this, and that your just following orders?" Takaharu spoke up with curiosity seeping through his mouth with every word. 'If Takaharu's here, Yukan MUST be nearby. Could he be on the other side of the field with Shippo, Suri and Miro as well as Kelana? Is it possible, they were told to stay back like Sakura told me? Yukan, where are you?!' I thought desperately as Goramura chuckled heartlessly.

"Every word you say is true my dashing Takaharu. My, my, Sakura, wouldn't you agree Takaharu looks exactly like your father in the past?" Goramura said with a fake smile. I scoffed at this and rolled my eyes. "Sayuri, can you hear what they're saying? How?" InuYasha asked me in confusion. I sighed and turned towards him. "My lord, when I was training with Sakura, we learned how to enhance our hearing. For multiple purposes." I replied to him in an emotionless and monotone voice. He simply nodded in reply as I set up a barrier around us. "Kagome-sama, please help me with this barrier. Monk Miroku, please help as well." I asked Miroku and Kagome as I held up the barrier. It's not like I needed help, it was just more to help Kagome train in order to make stronger barriers more often and to hold it for a long period of time. Kagome nodded and walked up to my side, with Miroku not far behind her.

Once at my side, they placed their own barrier using their own spiritual power around my main one. I smiled inwardly at this and paid closer attention to what Takaharu was saying. "Why can't you just die already?" Takaharu bellowed in frustration as he attempted to hit Goramura with a swipe of Ryunokiba. Goramura simply dogged the attack with ease and regained her posture. "A little feisty aren't we?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Sakura grunted as Takaharu growled in response. "Well, as much as I desire to stay, I must leave. My job here is done as of now." Goramura stated simply as she took a few steps back from Takaharu and Sakura. "Goramura! Get back here! You're not escaping that easily!" Shippo yelled at Goramura as he ran up the hill. I gasped when I saw him.

"Shippo..." I said softer than a whisper.

-Sakura's POV-

"Goramura! Get back here! You're not escaping that easily!" Shippo yelled at Goramura as he ran up the hill. 'Shippo... you're here too?' I thought miserably as I snapped out of my trance. "Farewell. For now" was all Goramura said before she disappeared. Leaving nothing behind except a simple note that Shippo immediately picked up. I lowered my bow as Takaharu sheathed the Ryunokiba. The second I relayed my eyes on Takaharu, I seemed to be under a trance of disbelief once more.

(From now, till I say so, I recommend you listen to 'To The End Of Feelings' InuYasha OST. Keep on repeating it if you must, and only stop when I say it's needed to. ^*^)

His eyes met mine as we both started at each other.

"Sakura... is that truly you?" Takaharu asked me softly with a disbelieving tone. I smiled hopefully, happy and at peace from hearing his voice again, I found my voice and spoke up. "I can't believe it..." I said in an almost inaudible volume as we both began walking towards each other. In no time, we were facing each other. Doing nothing but looking at each other. Slowly, Takaharu raised one clawed hand, and gently caressed my right cheek. "You're really here. This isn't a dream, illusion or my imagination. Sakura, you're really here." He told me softly while he continued to touch my cheek, eyes softening and staring though me straight into my soul, as I, his. My shock expression turned into one of pure joy. I looked up at him and he instinctively hugged me. Small tears of joy gathered in my eyes as I refused to let them fall.

"Takaharu..." I managed to mumble. I hugged him back and held on to his Haori as if it was my lifeline as he took this opportunity and stuck his nose under the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "Sakura... I missed you so much." was all he managed to say. I smiled at this and pulled slightly away from him, though not enough to separate us from our hug. "Takaharu, how can you be here? How? The last time I heard of you, you were to be married to Akira, the daughter of the Eastern Regions Lord." I asked him in a confused tone.

At this point, I could sense the others as Sayuri, Kagome, Sango came closer towards us. With InuYasha and Miroku following but keeping Koda restrained. Kagome and Sango held their breaths as if waiting for what Takaharu was going to say. I then turned my attention back to him. Staring into his amber pools.

-Past Kagome's POV-

It was all so romantic. I promised I wasn't going to cry. It was all too much for me. Sango stood beside me as she offered to old my hand for support as I could see in her eyes; she needed it like I did too. The moment when Sakura and Takaharu hugged each other, Koda went absolutely hay-wire saying he was going to kill that bastard Takaharu or whatever and saying how Sakura was his woman and no one else's as Sango and I rushed and asked Miroku and InuYasha to keep him restrained before he killed anyone or anything. The boys reluctantly agreed and together, we all walked towards Sakura and Takaharu.

I watched in awe as I was on the bridge of tears as Takaharu and Sakura stared deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes. "Sakura, how can I marry someone if the one person in this world that I love and care for and swear to protect with my life is standing right in front of me, in my arms right now?" he replied gently with so much meaning, so passionately, so devotedly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I smiled. InuYasha seemed to pick this up because he immediately asked if I was all right. I flashed him a smile and nodded. "Takaharu... thank you." Sakura gasped as she hugged him once more.

Takaharu smiled at this and pulled back slightly. Careful, not to break the hug they were both in. "Besides, I forgot to give you something the last time I saw you." he smirked as Sakura's happy and joyful expression was replaced by a curious one. "What is it?" she asked him in a concerned voice. "Here it comes!" Sango silently screeched as she tightened her hold on my hand and as we hugged each other in a sisterly manner.

-Takaharu's POV-

I finally had the courage to do it. I kissed her. Not just any kiss, but a FRENCH kiss.

The second our lips touched, a fire seemed to ignite in my heart. It was literally burning with desire and excitement. I kissed her passionately as time seemed to slow down itself. I nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, as I begged for entrance. She complied and opened her mouth slightly wider.

War raged between our tongues as we fought for dominance. I ran my fingers through her hair, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I placed my right hand on the middle of her back, hugging her tightly as we kissed. The battle ended happily as she allowed my tongue to dominate hers as I enjoyed exploring her mouth. While I was at this, she seemed to be quite fond of playing with my fangs using her tongue.

After what seemed forever, I took notice of the people surrounding us, and we both pulled away from each other, out of breath.

-Past Kagome's POV-

Sango and I muffled our screams of delight as we watched Takaharu and Sakura share the most magical, and most passionate kiss that anyone has probably ever witnessed. Together, Sango and I jumped around happily as InuYasha and Miroku looked at us as if we each grew 4 extra arms and 10 eyes. "It's so romantic!" we chanted happily. That's when I took notice that we had other company.

From the other side of the field, a boy around a year older than Sayuri though like a younger version of Takaharu in an ocean blue Haori and Hakamas was walking towards us. Behind the 14-year-old-boy, was a girl who looked almost exactly like Sango was too walking in our direction. She held what seemed her own version of Hiraikotsu behind her back as the only difference between her and Sango was her kimono and her eye color. Her eye color was dark violet blue like Miroku. What was even _stranger_ was the fact that walking beside her was an EXACT copy of Miroku. The robes, the prayer beads, the staff, even his physical features, everything was exactly the same. Though like the girl beside him, the only thing that made him look different from Miroku was his eye color. His was brown like Sango's. 'Who are these people? Why do they look like people I know?' I wondered in confusion as my attention was brought to another person traveling or following the strange group. It was Shippo. Well, at least LOOKS like Shippo. He had the same red colored hair, emerald eyes, blue bow on his head and was wearing the exact same clothes with his fluffy fox tail behind him. Only difference was _this_ guy looked like he was 18, a MUCH older version of the Shippo who was standing behind me and hugging Kirara.

"Finally. They're reunited after all this time." Sango sighed happily as I snapped out of my trance and nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

That's when all hell broke loose. Talk about ruining the moment.

"Damn you to hell you bastard! How dare you kiss my woman! You have no right!" Koda roared as he broke away from InuYasha and Miroku's grasp, as he charged directly at Takaharu with anger and hatred flaring in his eyes. Immediately, Takaharu separated himself from Sakura as he took a fighting stance and gently pushed Sakura so she was standing behind him. 'Oh no!' I panicked in my thoughts.

-Sakura's POV-

Koda charged at Takaharu, head first. I feared the worst, and tried to push him aside, but before impact, there was a clash.

Suri stood in front of us, holding Surikomu (her version of Hiraikotsu) up against Koda with help of Miro. Miro and Suri are the third and fourth children of Sango and Miroku, my parent's closest friends in the world, between one another; we treat each other like family, brothers and sisters. Takaharu sent a growl at Koda, still positioning himself in front of me. "DAMN YOU!" Koda roared, InuYasha and Miroku coming out behind him and holding him back as he fought persistently. Sango and Kagome came along, trying to make Koda calm down, Yukan and Sayuri simply watching in awe.

"WHO. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU?" Suri enunciated, irritated at Koda. Miro sent Miroku an understanding look, and as if telepathically, had an immediate bond between one another.

I stepped in front of Takaharu, placing a hand on her chest to calm him down. Koda was yelling insults at everyone, and thankfully InuYasha and the others were quiet, so at least I only have to calm down Koda. I looked at Koda, dead in the eye. We stared at each other, his eyes angry, mine emotionless. "Calm down Koda." I ordered him. He snorted. "NO!" He yelled at me, snarling at Takaharu, Takaharu growling back. "I'll explain everything and introduce everyone later, for now, can we at least be CALM?!" I roared at everyone who was making a ruckus. It then became silent, only the sounds of nature audible to us.

"Thank you." I sighed in expiration. Looking at Koda, I growled at him, sending a chill up his spine. "Calm Down." I commanded, him complying uneasily. Looking at Kagome, we had a mutual understanding. "C'mon you guys, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, let's find a place to stay for the night. We'll make camp, it's gonna sunset soon." Kagome suggested, as InuYasha and the others walked downhill and settled themselves down for a snack at the base of the hill. The rest of us were silent, until broken by the sound of EXTREAMLY loud cheering. Suri, Sayuri, Miro, Shippo, and Yukan were jumping around, hugging each other as if they hadn't seen each other for eternity. I smiled as Takaharu pulled me into another hug, Koda standing by, completely dumb-stuck. Quickly the cheering died down, and Koda got hold of himself. "Sakura, get the hell away from him! You're MY woman!" Koda bellowed stubbornly. I sighed. It was going to be a very LONG day.

-Takaharu's POV-

I didn't know much about what was going on. All I knew was that I was in the past, Sakura was in my arms again, and that I was happy. We were all together again. When the wolf apparently known as Koda, spoke up about Sakura being his woman, something in me snapped. I would've just punched his head, but I didn't feel like it at that moment. I felt too happy to do that. "So you're the wolf youkai that Lord InuYasha warned me about. The one who was trying to court Sakura." I smirked, feeling Sakura's intense glare on me. Koda snarled. "Fool. Sakura loves me. She just doesn't want to admit it." He retorted stupidly.

This time, Sakura spoke up. "Idiot, that's what you WANT me to think. I don't feel any feeling w=towards you except the feeling of mutual sympathy since we both are victims of Goramura and Kikyo's wrath. That is all I feel towards you Koda. Nothing more. Now stop claiming me as your woman. You have no right whatsoever to put a claim on me like that." She talked in a monotone, every word she said in that tone sending chills up my spine, and making my heart standstill. I never heard her talk like that before. NEVER did she use it, not even on enemies we fought together. Not once. It shocked me and with that said, it scared me to hear such a cold, heartless and emotionless tone coming from her. It was so unnatural, so perfected. It made me wonder when she started and/or learned to use such a tone, who taught her, and what caused her or why she decided to start learning or using it. I decided then that after discussing what we were going to do and what the plan was going to be, I was going to have a deep conversation with her, and if she refused to talk, I'll talk to Sayuri. Or I'll talk to Suri and Miro as a last resort.

Koda cowered in fear from her harsh words, but composed himself just as quickly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, in attempt to calm her down. Suri walked up to us, Miro trailing behind her. "Sakura, we have to talk. Yukan and Sayuri better not hear this; they might be disturbed by what they'll hear. We'll just tell them what's going on later." Suri suggested. "I couldn't agree more." Miro agreed, nodding. Shippo walked up to us, with a stern expression planted on his face. "From now on, call me Senshin. It's the name that mother sometimes called me other than Shippo. Father did too, but if there were anyone of us, who would give away our identities, it would be me. I look exactly like my younger self, just older and more powerful by far. Alright?" Shippo/Senshin spoke, receiving nods from everyone else, also Sayuri and Yukan, who just joined in the conversation. "Ok you guys, just let me introduce you guys to Koda, he's the son of Koga and Ayame." Sayuri spoke up, Yukan nodding slightly in understanding. "Hey…" Miro said awkwardly, Suri making a funny face as she bit her bottom lip. I laughed slightly at this, breaking the tension as Senshin, Sakura then Suri, Miro and Yukan and lastly joining in. "Hey." Koda smirked in reply. Senshin cleared his throat and asked Koda, Sayuri and Yukan to join Kagome and the others downhill and get themselves a snack or something as we talked.

-Sakura's POV-

We began walking farther away from the picnic group, and each got ourselves for a WHOLE lot of planning, explaining and strategizing, not to mention arguing… and yelling.

Once we all walked a safe and satisfying distance from the others, we all sat down in a circle. Takaharu and I next to each other, Suri next to me, Miro sitting next to her and with Senshin in between Takaharu and Miro.

"Where to start…?" Suri began, question visibly flooding into her head as she thought more about it.

"How about, how we got here, how you guys got here, who brought us here, and why?" Miro asked impatiently. He visibly wanted to know what just happened, and he was eager to know too.

"Alright, first we need to cover how we got here. We all saw the demoness who brought us here with her powers. She is known as Goramura. According to father and Uncle Sesshomaru, Goramura was the past lover of Inu No Taishio." Senshin informed us.

"Inu No Taishio was Lord InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father, am I correct?" Takaharu confirmed, since my grandfather wasn't often mentioned.

Senshin nodded, and continued. "Goramura was long dead, but was never given a chance by Inu No Taishio during her life time. She was revived by Kikyo and had been commanded to send you, Sayuri and Koda here. He reason why is unknown to us. Even to Goramura herself. She doesn't know what Kikyo is up to; she's just the henchman. Goramura by herself though wants revenge on the Inu No Taishio family painfully. Why she listens to Kikyo is unknown." Senshin finished.

Everyone had seemed to get that portion, but then came the complicated stuff.

"So, how do we get back?" Takaharu asked blankly, obviously not expecting an answer. This is when I took the chance to speak up.

"I have absolutely no idea. But as far as I know, the only way to get back is to get to Goramura. So far, we have absolutely no clue onto where she is, nor what she has planned, not even what she intends to do. Senshin, I need you to find Myoga. From there, go with Myoga and get to Totosai's. We need to find out as much information about what power Goramura uses to transport matter through space and time, and with Myoga and Totosai plus whoever will come with you, find an alternative way to get to the future. Whether it is meeting a witch, demon, or sage, we need to find an alternate way. Also try to monitor Goramura's actions; the rest of us will stay with InuYasha and the others, and would probably be oblivious to what Goramura's doing, also protecting them without revealing our identities to them. Currently, we are all stronger then out past parents, and Goramura alone, is a much more difficult opponent. We need to get some leads." I explained, face serious and tone emotionless.

"I completely agree with you. I'll go with Sayuri and Yukan, so you two won't have to deal with mom and dad PLUS the two partners in crime. And as much as it annoys me, I'll take that fleabag wolf with me too. Just so he can keep his distance from you Sakura, and so you and Takaharu can catch up and spend some valuable time together." Senshin stated, standing up and nodding as a goodbye to us all before heading downhill with the others.

"So it's settled then. Senshin will depart tonight." Miro concluded, sighing. Suri nodded as she stroked Kelana.

Next to me Takaharu seemed deep in thought. "Is something bothering you Takaharu?" I asked him quietly. "No. Everything's fine. I'm just thinking," he replied. "About what?" I continued. "Don't worry yourself about it. It's alright, really." He countered, visibly wanting to drop the subject. I nodded hesitantly, and shrugged my shoulders, deciding not to push him any further.

"C'mon, seems like Senshin's done telling the others that he, Yukan, Sayuri and Koda were leaving." Suri said cheerfully, as she stood up, followed by Miro then Takaharu and myself.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to all readers, and please review. If you have any requests or ideas, please include them in your comments! :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Same Old Emotionless Me

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update! School projects are coming in all at once plus all those tests. Thank you everyone for the reviews, and for those who liked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just the story and my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Same Old Emotionless Me

-Sakura's POV-

That night Shippo, Sayuri, Yukan, Koda and Myoga (who popped out of nowhere) departed to go visit Totosai.

"Take care Sayuri. I love you." I said affectionately as I gave my sister a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful Yukan. Don't be reckless. I'll see you soon." Takaharu hugged Yukan, patting him on the back as they parted.

"You can count on me Sakura. I promised to mother and father a long time ago that I'd protect my sisters." Senshin said, looking at me dead in the eye and smiling.

"Keep your hands to yourself, dog boy." Koda bided Takaharu farewell, earning him an irritated growl.

"Be safe alright Senshin?" Suri smiled as she gave first Sayuri and Yukan a group hug, then going to him and giving him a long hug, smiling.

"I will." He promised, waving good-bye as he walked away with the others following him.

"Well find you once in a while to tell you what we've learned!" Yukan called out, looking back.

"BYE~" Sayuri yelled, flashing us all a bright smile, waving.

"Take care!" I shouted, as they were no longer seen and out of sight.

* * *

"Is Senshin your brother?" Kagome asked me out of the blue, as we all settled down to sleep.

"He is, but he's adopted. My parents decided to adopt him and after came myself then Sayuri." I explained, sitting down next to Takaharu.

"I'm so happy. Seeing you and Takaharu together again… I can finally die in peace with that off my chest." Suri sighed, smiling at us as Takaharu slipped an arm around my stomach.

"Get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow." InuYasha called out from the tree above the area where Kagome lay.

"InuYasha's right. We'll get to know each other more tomorrow as we travel." Miroku stated, leaning against the tree behind him.

From there, Suri lay down across the fire, and Sango leaned into a fully transformed Kirara. Miro also slept against a tree, and slowly stroked Kelana as he fell asleep.

"Go to sleep." Takaharu said softly, leaning slightly towards me.

"Good night Takaharu…" I replied, closing my eyes as I lay my head on his chest, and curled up against him.

He smiled at this and placed his cheek on my head, wrapping his other arm around me, keeping me warm with his Earth Lion haori and yakamas.

* * *

-Sayuri's POV-

When the others were out of sight, we were consumed by darkness and comforting silence. Yukan grabbed my hand as we walked, and we intertwined fingers. I was so happy Yukan was back. Takaharu too, since ever since Sakura made eye contact with him again, she's more like herself again. It brings a smile to my face every time: the mere thought of Sakura and Takaharu being together again.

"I can't believe I had to leave Sakura to that mutt face." Koda mumbled, obviously leaving Sakura was not on his priority list. Nevertheless keeping her with his love rival.

Yukan rolled his eyes, his silver hair dancing in the wind as we walked, ears moving once in a while, and ocean blue haori shining from the moon's light.

"Shut up wolf." Senshin growled irritated, his foxtail swinging behind him.

"You didn't even give me the option to stay!" Koda complained, throwing his hands in frustration.

It was my turn to roll my eyes now. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

-Yukan's POV-

Sayuri looked even better then the last time I saw her. She may have been in human form, but that was only to conceal her identity. Her long, waist-length hair was flowing down her back, eyes reflecting the light of the moon.

"Let go of it Koda." She sighed, obviously fed up with the wolf demon.

I sighed. Sayuri was never the kind to dislike others, so obviously this guy did something to get on her bad side.

"How can I? That dog turd is going to steal my woman!" Koda exclaimed.

"Oh shut up will you?! Sakura is NOT your woman, and if there's anyone who's turd here, it's you!" I snapped, giving him a tired look. We made eye contact, and he opened his mouth as if to say something before being interrupted.

"Not a word from your mouth or else I'm going to turn you into wolf soup!" Senshin yelled, not looking at any of us.

Koda snapped his mouth shut, and 'humph'ed, dropping the subject.

Sayuri tried to muffle a giggle, but failed miserably. She started cracking up, and held the sides of her stomach. I started laughing too it was actually pretty contagious. Senshin laughed at our actions, and shook his head, smiling.

Koda rolled his eyes, causing me to laugh even wilder, and soon enough, once Sayuri and I got a hold of ourselves we continued walking.

* * *

-Takaharu's POV-

I slept so peacefully that night. I felt so complete with Sakura in my arms again. I missed her so much, and every passing second without her near me would hurt.

I woke up with a start, the bright rays of the sun hitting my eyes. I could tell InuYasha just woke up too. I could tell through his breathing. Sakura started stirring in my arms.

"Good Morning." I greeted her, looking down as she shifted her head to look into my eyes.

"Good Morning." She smiled, and then yawned. "Good night." She mumbled, curling up against me again and closing her eyes.

"Hey!" I laughed, but she refused to move from her position.

"C'mon… I wouldn't want to torture you." I said mischievously, her tensing slightly, before relaxing and not moving again.

"Alright, you asked for it." I chuckled, placing my hands at her sides. I could sense her body tensing, and her heartbeat picking up a bit. I laughed silently, and tickled her.

"AHHHHHHH~~~~!" She screamed, grabbing her sides, and moving away.

This drove the others awake, but I wasn't distracted. I was a predator, hunting down my prey, and I wasn't going to stop now.

"PLEASE STOP~~~" She laughed, before I attacked her again, getting her in her ribs.

Her laughter rung through the forest, and was music to my ears, she pushed me away, and grabbed my ear, rubbing it.

"HA!" She yelled out victoriously, as I gave in to her soothing touch.

"S-Stop it!" I struggled, her laughing as she positioned her free hand to my rib.

'Revenge is mine!" She laughed before she attacked me as well, tickling me at my sides, making me laugh uncontrollably.

By the time she was done torturing me, everyone was awake and staring at us, expressions blank.

"Well that's a way to start off the morning." Miro laughed, being joined by Suri, the Kagome, after that Sango, Shippo and even Miroku.

"You two are so cute." Suri squealed, making Kagome laugh in fondness.

I blushed slightly, Sakura blushing a bit too. "Awwww…" Sango cooed.

"Stop embarrassing the love birds will you? We got to get going." Miro reasoned, urging us to leave as Kagome started packing her bag.

Kirara transformed back into a cute little Neko and started playing with Kelana. InuYasha jumped out of the tree he was sleeping in and joined the others as Kagome slung her bag on her shoulder, stumbling a bit from the weight, but soon regaining her steps.

"Where to?" Suri asked, Miro shifting his head from InuYasha, to Sango, to Miroku, to Kagome, to Shippo, then to Sakura and myself in question.

"North East." Sango spoke up.

"What's going on there?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"An elderly monk had sent message to Kaede, claiming that the lands had been plagued with an strong evil aura, that of a demon." Miroku explained.

"We think its Naraku's and if he has any business there, there's something there that he needs or wants." InuYasha stated.

"If we'd be able to get whatever he needs or wants before him and/or destroy it if we need too, it would be to our advantage." Kagome finished, Sango nodding in agreement.

"Let's get going then." I stated, as Sango with Kirara on her shoulder began leading the way.

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

Throughout the walking towards the troubled village, Sakura and Takaharu spent their time talking with one another, and for once, I actually saw Sakura happy. At peace. Her aura was made up of happiness, content, love…unlike before when I saw her it was made up of anger, sorrow, confusion, determination, uncertainty, loneliness and solitude.

Her aura still had traces of confusion, determination and uncertainty, but those other emotions had vanished when Takaharu came back to her. I was so happy for the two of them. It made me giddy. But on the other hand, also sad. I still didn't know how InuYasha felt about me, or if he was still going to go to hell with Kikyo. I shivered at the thought, and fought the tears that would've spilled if I continued thinking about InuYasha and Kikyo.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked me, slowing down a bit to walk beside me.

Replacing my slight frown with a half-hearted smile, I looked at him and found all my worries and doubts go away as I looked at his concerned face. His head tilted slightly, eyebrows scrunched up together, a small frown on his face.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure? You looked down for a moment." InuYasha stated.

"I'm sure." I smiled, and that's when he dropped it, shrugging his shoulders and walking ahead of me again, looking back at me once in a while to make sure I was okay.

* * *

-Later on, Sakura's POV-

I truly enjoyed talking to Takaharu again. It was really good to catch up on what's happened in our lives.

Him being around me again made me so happy, especially when he promised me he'd never leave me again.

We had stopped near a river to eat some snacks, drink some water, and rest our feet.

I took this time to fill up all our water bottles, which emptied two times faster since we shared water.

As I filled up our water bottles, I spotted Takaharu going off into the forest with Suri and Miro to talk to them a few feet away from me, and as he turned away from where the rest of us were, I spotted a sliver of paper from the front pocket of his haori fall onto the ground. He didn't seem to notice, and the second he disappeared behind the first curtain of trees, I ran in and grabbed the piece of paper, stuffed it into the pocket of my miko robes and continued filling up the last water bottle before heading over to Kagome to give them to her.

"Thanks Sakura." Kagome smiled, but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Is something bothering you Kagome?" I asked her quietly, making sure InuYasha (who was up in a nearby tree) barely heard anything.

"Nothing, why?" she looked at me.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I know something is bothering you." I laughed.

"I can tell something is bothering you too." She stated, and from there I knew she was talking about the piece of paper Takaharu dropped.

"Do you want to talk about it? If you fess up, I'll tell you what's up with me too." Kagome smiled.

"Deal." I laughed, as we walked away from the others and headed into our own isolated area.

* * *

-InuYasha's POV-

I saw Sakura and Kagome walk somewhere towards the woods. If Kagome would be going alone, I'd yell at her for putting herself in danger. If she wouldn't listen, I'd let her go, but I'd follow her. But since Sakura was with her, I had the feeling they were both going to be all right.

I would never trust anyone unless someone like Sango or Miroku were there to protect her, but Sakura was an exception. So was Takaharu. Those two were strong. I could tell from Takaharu's demonic aura and Sakura's spiritual power emitting from her. They were kind, and Sakura reminded me a lot of Kagome, but was stubborn and kicked ass if you got on her bad side. Kagome too, but Sakura was more experienced in being a Miko. Kagome had to learn everything she's able to do on her own.

Takaharu reminded me of myself. We're both stubborn, get angry easily, and even look alike, but he was much more gentle, patient, and soft when you got passed his walls.

I had to build my walls stronger and stronger after every hard thing that had gone past me, but if half of those things never happened, then I'd probably be just like Takaharu. That's why I trust him. Plus, he doesn't have an eye for Kagome. His eyes are set on Sakura.

* * *

-Kagome's POV-

Once we arrived in an area when we knew were out of anyone's hearing or seeing range, we stopped and sat down in front of each other on the soft grass.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sakura started.

"It's been bothering me for a while. I'm sure Sango told you about my relationship with InuYasha, and about Kikyo." I said quietly.

"She has, it surprises me how much you guys can trust me so quickly." Sakura smiled.

"I don't know, it just feels normal around you. You're like the sister I never knew. Plus Sango of course." I beamed.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked me gently.

"I'm just so unsure about InuYasha. What does InuYasha feel about me? What will happen when the Shikon Jewel is complete? Will InuYasha go with Kikyo? Will one of us die trying to kill Naraku? What will I do? Will the well close? What—" I stopped when Sakura gripped my shoulders firmly but not painfully.

"Stop worrying about the future. I can guarantee you everything's going to work out." Sakura smiled at me, eyes filled with wisdom.

"How would you know? I'm just so… confused." I sighed, giving up.

"Let's just call it a positive assumption. I know everything's going to work out ok? No one's going to die. Naraku: yes, but the rest of us, totally fine." She continued.

"I suppose." I smiled, a _real_ smile. I didn't know why, but Sakura's words really struck me, and it just assured me so much it just convinced me.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Takaharu went off into the forest with Suri and Miro, and according to Sango, she said that 'he needed to talk to them about something'." She started, anxiousness slowing consuming her voice.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong, it's just that, when they went off, he dropped this piece of paper, but I'm too nervous to read it." She spoke, pulling out a piece of high quality paper from the front pocket of her robes. As she held it in her hands, it revealed to be several pieces of the same type of paper all folded up.

"Let's read it together, in order. I promise not to tell." I promised, giving her a determined look.

* * *

_July 27_

_Dear Takaharu,_

_Before you go, I just wanted to remind you that I love you._

_I know you felt the same, and I hope you still do._

_I still don't want you to go back to Sakura, but you promised to come back to her._

_Please come back to me, I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

_July 28_

_Dear Akira,_

_I cannot guarantee the idea of me coming back to you, and I'm sorry._

_I don't love you the way you love me anymore, but you still have a place in my heart._

_I don't think I can come back to you, and I'm sorry for that._

* * *

_July 29_

_Is that it Takaharu? You're going to steal my heart the throw it away?_

_What is it that she has that I don't?! WHY do you choose her_ _over me?_

_You were promised to me: YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY TO ME!_

_You even owe me your life because I saved you in battle against my father's general._

_I SAVED YOU. Even before you were promised to me! Why? Because I knew you didn't want to be part of this._

_Then in the end you drop me._

_After everything we've been through for the past 3 years._

* * *

_July 30_

_Akira,_

_You need to be a bit more reasonable! I never intended to hurt you!_

_You're a wonderful person, beautiful, strong, and caring._

_But Sakura is different. I can't explain how, she just is._

_I do owe you and have a responsibility to you, but I promise to repay you for it._

_As for my life, I have already repaid you by saving you from kidnapping, close-to-death encounters countless times._

_I know we've been through a lot, but can we please just be friends? I have to finish something back at Edo. _**(A/N: Edo is today called Tokyo. Edo is what Tokyo was called in the 1500s, and if you look back at the series, Kagome says right after she comes out of the well into the feudal era for the first time "Buyo, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." And Kaede confirms it later on replying to Kagome sentence "It's official, we're definitely not in Tokyo." With "To-ky-o?")**

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_July 30_

_I promise your demise Takaharu. I promise. That little _Sakura _too. You will both pay. _

_I will get you back for what you did to me Takaharu, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY._

_You WILL come back to me. One way or another._

_Akira always gets what she wants._

* * *

By the we finished reading it, Sakura had a horror-stricken look on her face. I was shocked.

Sakura's aura was now made up of bitterness, fear, disgust, sadness, sorrow, question, regret, but above all, the feeling of betrayal and being lied to.

"Sakura, I-" I started.

"It's fine. It's just good to know." Sakura said emotionlessly, standing up.

"I'm sure he intended to tell you this!" I exclaimed, panicking of what was to come.

"Why wouldn't he have told me sooner?" she replied in a tone that was as cold as ice.

"Probably because he didn't want to ruin your mood! You've been so happy, he didn't want to ruin it!" I tried to explain, miserably.

"Nonsense." She spoke before walking back to camp, leaving me alone.

I had to give the paper back to Takaharu. But I didn't know how. I decided to keep the paper until I got him alone before telling him 'I found it'.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I didn't know what to think.

So many thoughts, questions, but above all, horrible emotions lurked in my mind.

Feelings of bitterness, sorrow, confusion, but mostly the emotion of being betrayed and lied to were consuming me.

Why did he keep this from me?

What happened between him and Akira that he would refuse to tell me?

Were his confessions of love false?

Does he plan to leave me again?

Does he really want to be with me?

_What does he really think and feel about me?_

By the time I thought about the last question I was back at camp, with Kagome afew meters behind me. Takaharu, Suri and Miro were back, and for some reason, Suri was giddy and Miro seemed pleased. Takaharu had sent me a bright smile, which I returned with an emotionless glare.

I sat down on a tree opposite of Takaharu, and sat down, closing my eyes.

I didn't know how to react to him. I honestly didn't.

The only thing I thought I could do, was go back to the same old emotionless me.

* * *

**A/N: Well! There's another chapter. Once again, Thank you to all my reviewers, even all of you who even bother to read my story. :)**

**I promise to update somewhere next week, but it'll be tough, I'm going on a cruise ship around asia for 1 month, and there will be wifi there, but hard to use.**

I will also be doing a bit of touring, but I'll try to update whenever I can. :) I'll be bringing my computer.

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it is a few words. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: What's Wrong?

Chapter 11: What's Wrong?

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Back with a small chapter, mostly a filler for those who ship Sakura and Takaharu :D )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own my own characters, the plot, basically this story.**

-Takaharu's POV-

'What's up with Sakura? I just smiled at her, then she gave me a look I never got from her before' I thought, recalling the expression on her face. The others were asleep except Suri and myself. I could tell from her breathing. It disturbed me, how she looked at me so… coldly… no scratch that… emotionlessly. I never saw her have that kind of expression, and if anyone saw my face right now, I'd look pretty horror-stricken.

"Hey Takaharu, What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." Suri spoke up softly.

"Just the way Sakura looked at me earlier. I never saw her wear that kind of face before." I spoke quietly.

"I saw it too. She wore expressions and spoke in tones harsher, scarier, and more emotionless than that." She replied.

"When?" I asked.

"When you left and she began training to become stronger." She stated, looking downcast.

"I'm back, why would she still look like that?" I asked, completely confused.

"I don't know. Hopefully whatever it is will pass soon." Suri yawned, curling up against Kelana again and closing her eyes.

'What if—' I grabbed the front pocket of my haori. I felt for several pieces folded together neatly. It wasn't there. I must've dropped it somewhere! 'What if Sakura found it?! What would she think? Did she read it? Why else would she act like that? OH NO TAKAHARU. You really screwed everything up this time. DAMN IT!' I yelled in my thoughts.

We were all walking again, and man was I as scared, nervous, worried, and stress-out as I'd ever been.

'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO KUSO!' I panicked, walking up to Suri.

"Suri, can you find out why for me?" I asked her anxiously.

Smiling sympathetically, she nodded walking up to Kagome.

I couldn't hear their conversation, being at the back of the group with Miro.

Soon enough, Suri came back. She handed me the pile of papers that were underneath the possession of Kagome, and told us everything. From me dropping the papers to what they said, till how she reacted.

By the time she was done, I was frozen. I had no idea how to get her to listen to me, explain to her, or how to make it up to her. No idea at all.

We met up with Senshin and the others later on, and Sakura STILL wouldn't talk to me.

Eventually, We were forced to talk to each other by everyone who was irritated by the situation.

"I—" I started, being cut off.

"Why didn't you tell me at first?" she whispered, not making eye contact.

"I didn't want to ruin your mood. You were so happy, as your parents told me from when I wasn't here." I explained, as honestly as I could. I was so ashamed. I lied to her, _betrayed _her.

"Is it true? What the letters said?" she inquired, softly.

"It's true that she once saved my life, and due to the arranged marriage I was forced to spend time with her. I always tried to ignore her, but eventually, she casted a spell on me that would make me feel attracted to her. She took it off, feeling bad, but the feelings of love sort-of lingered. I paid my debts to her and her family, before denying the marriage as the war raged again, us coming victorious once and for all." I explained solemnly, looking at her.

"Is she going to try and kill us?" she asked.

"Maybe, she's as stubborn as an ox. And will stop at _nothing_ before she gets what she wants. But if she would come, I promise I'd protect you, as I always have." I assured her, placing my hand at the bottom of her chin and making her look at me.

We made eye contact, but she turned her head away.

"Please don't do this to me Sakura. If I had _truly _loved Akira as much as I love you, do you think I would have come back to you?" I asked harshly, turning away, feeling as if I could never reconnect with her again.

"No…" she whispered, faint relief in her tone.

I looked at her, to see conflicting thoughts and emotions in her eyes. I was confusing her _way_ too much, and I had to take all those thoughts of doubt out of her mind.

Cupping the side of her face, I kissed her on the lips with fiery emotion. I tried to must all the passion I had into the kiss, to clear her head of all her doubts about me. Sakura responded, kissing me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my other hand on the middle of her back, and then ran my fingers through her hair.

We stopped to take a breath of air, and then looked into each other's eyes, resting our foreheads against one-another.

I saw no more doubt, just relief and peace.

"Please forgive me." I begged.

"I forgive you." Sakura smiled in return, kissing me lightly on the lips before standing up, and pulling me along with her.

We walked back to the others, side-by-side, full-hearted smiles plastered on our faces.

When we arrived, some sighed in relief, InuYasha laughed, saying, "It was about time!" Senshin smirked, Suri and Kagome cheered. Koda turned his head away, being a stubborn wolf.

I was so relived.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you to all readers! Please Review! Few words are fine, just please review :..( But thank you to everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**

_Small overview of next chapter_

_The new Inu Gang head out to the corrupted, cruel village with the said demon, and meet a new companion while they're there._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter: _

_Chapter 12: Meet Satomi- The Half Cat Demon_


	13. Chapter 12: Satomi, the Half Cat Demon

Chapter 12: Meet Satomi – The Half Cat Demon

**(A/N: Hello everyone! here's the next chapter of InuYasha's Daughters, please R&R!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Only my own characters and the story/plot.**

-Sakura's POV-

Senshin, Sayuri, Yukan and Koda were about to leave. Koda and I have gotten on better terms recently, and can be quite the funny friend (that guy has SO many jokes up his sleeve). Takaharu was 'ok'ish with him, but I could tell he still considered him a rival. I found that extremely cute, how he gets jealous ALL the time. Suri and Senshin I could tell were very comfortable with each other. Maybe a little _too _comfortable if you know what I mean. C'mon, you could tell they loved each other or liked each other A LOT by the way they merely LOOKED at each other. Miro confirmed my inference, which made Sayuri and myself VERY giggly.

The two groups already got to know each other as soon as the rest of us joined Kagome, InuYasha and the others down the hill. Miroku and Miro seemed to find their long lost brothers, funny Miro being Miroku's future perverted son.

Suri, Sango, Kagome and myself became the best of friends. It was cool, being best friends with your future mom. Seeing a whole entire side of her you never knew. I knew Suri was feeling the same, but it was sure fun to have more company.

Takaharu and InuYasha found a few things in common. They looked alike: a lot. When Takaharu was in a snappy mood, they both were exactly the same. They were protective, possessive, powerful, ruthless (at times), and reckless. Yet, on the more positive side, they were both compassionate, loving and gentle, not to mention romantic, even though _this_ InuYasha tried to hide it.

It was amazing how I never saw how much Takaharu was like my dad until now. I was actually surprised when I found out the InuYasha standing with Takaharu right now is my father in the future. They are _so_ different.

Yet here they are, like twin brothers, chatting about nonsense. Senshin joined them at some point, followed by Koda, and soon they were all chatting, about guy stuff I assumed.

Sayuri and Yukan spent this time playing with Kelana, Kirara, and Shippo. The five definitely got along, and I could tell Shippo was happy to have more company. Sayuri, Yukan were talking as they played different games, probably catching up on what's happened. They were both so happy being together again. It was such a beautiful sight. It reminded me of myself and Takaharu when we were younger.

When that thought struck me, I looked at Takaharu, who was staring straight at me, a soft smile on his face. I blushed, which was something new. I looked into his eyes, seeing content, peace and pure happiness in his eyes as he stared at me. I smiled at him. Then I remembered when I saw him fighting Goramura, before he noticed my presence. His eyes were cold, hurt, bitter, vengeful, hateful, unsettled, and above all: lonely. His eyes were what caught me off guard before rushing to help him. I had never seen that look in his eyes, and it scared me.

My eyes softened as I looked down, and brought my attention back to the girls, flashing a smile at Takaharu as I turned away.

I woke up the next morning in Takaharu's arms. I was a little startled at first considering that last night I slept next to Kagome, with Takaharu sitting against a tree next to Miroku: on the other side of the campfire.

"You awake?" Takaharu asked me softly, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, how long have you been up?" I asked him, looking up.

"Not long," he replied.

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes and savoring the moment.

"We should get up." He laughed, careful not to stir the others.

"I don't want to." I whined playfully.

"C'mon, I have a gift for you." He told me softly, stroking my hair.

"A gift?" I looked up, sitting upright.

"Yup, but you're gonna have to wait till tonight before I give it." He chuckled, teasing me.

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, and made him laugh out-loud.

Now this made a few stir.

"Quiet down before you wake up the others." InuYasha spoke up, opening one eye to look at us.

"What's going on?" Yukan yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Too late." InuYasha sighed, opening both eyes and slouching against his tree.

"Ohaiyo!" Sayuri sang as she yawned and stretched.

* * *

Once everyone was awake, Senshin, Sayuri, Yukan and Koda left for another, hopeless search. They had absolutely no idea where Totosai's place was. And we couldn't ask anyone without it being suspicious.

We agreed that we'd meet again once anyone of us found anything.

Then the rest of us were off.

* * *

-Takaharu's POV-

"Hey! Look over there!" Kagome yelled, pointing out a large amount of smoke being emitted over the trees ahead of us.

"Fire: There must be a village!" Miroku called out.

"Let's go, I smell a demon." InuYasha ordered, me agreeing, and we all began to run.

We rushed through the forest, Sango and Kagome riding on Kirara, Suri and Miro riding on Kelana.

Miroku, InuYasha, Sakura and Myself ran. InuYasha had Tetsuaiga drawn, and I had my hand on Ryunokiba's hilt.

We arrived at a small village aflame.

A giant phoenix demon stood in the middle of the village. It stood 70 meters tall, and was setting everything aflame. Sakura used the element bracelet to transform into her water spirit form, InuYasha summoned the wind scar to get the thing's attention, while Miro, Miroku and Kagome helped injured villagers and evacuated them to a safe place. Sango and Suri along with Kirara and Kelana decided to fly around the village, searching for survivors and there to help if needed.

The demon was not affected a bit by the wind scar, and sent a fireball in InuYasha's direction.

"I summon the eye of the hurricane." Sakura spoke, a hurricane forming above the phoenix's head. The sky darkened incredibly, and it caught the demon by surprise, and that's when Sakura unleashed the hurricane's power.

It lifted the demon into the air, water whipping at it. It kept on fighting, fire fighting against water.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled, chopping off the phoenix's right arm.

This is when I attacked. "Lighting Rage!" I roared, slashing Ryunokiba.

Electric shocks came in waves forming an electric cage around the phoenix, and closing on it every passing moment. Then it made contact.

The phoenix demon was electrocuted, and thanks to Sakura's hurricane, it made the attack only more powerful. The demon gave out its last strangled scream, or more squawk before it turned into dust.

Everything calmed down after that. Sure, InuYasha and I were soaked, and so were the remains of the village, but it was ok.

Sakura returned to her human form, Suri and Sango came back with the good news of having no lives lost, but many severely injured.

I walked to the one hut that was quite distanced from the village, where the survivors were finding sanctuary.

* * *

-Ominous POV-

Takaharu, Sakura, and InuYasha found themselves in a small clearing in a forest near the village, where the hut was designated.

We arrived to a mob of angry villagers, injured ones in their loved ones arms, as others fought and tried to harm Kagome, Miroku, Miro, Sango, Suri, Shippo and the two fire Nekos with rocks and anything they could find.

Kagome and the others stood defending a small, dirty, wrecked hut, where only a kid could possibly live.

Suri and Sango used their weapons to block any incoming objects, and when InuYasha saw one scratch on Kagome's arm, he exploded.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, grabbing a male villager by the collar of his kimono, which was throwing rocks at Kagome's form and throwing him into another male villager.

"A DEMON!" A villager screamed, the crowd backing away from InuYasha as Takaharu and Sakura walked on either side of him, facing the mob.

"MIKO-SAMA! WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH DEMONS!?" An outraged male villager spoke up.

"Why are you harming my company?" Sakura spoke up in her regularly-used cold and emotionless tone; which sent chills up Takaharu's spine 'That's the tone Suri was talking about? The cold heartless one?' he wondered.

"THEY ARE DEFENDING THE CAUSE OF THAT PHOENIX DEMON'S APPEARANCE! MAKE THEM MOVE!" The same male villager yelled.

"Watch your tone, or I'll slit your throat." InuYasha spoke up in a harsh, rash tone.

"They're after a little half-demon girl! They wanted to kill her the second we saved them!" Kagome shouted, anger evident in her voice.

"What did this girl ever do to you?" Takaharu asked in a disgusted voice.

"THAT HALF-BREED ATTRACTED THE DEMON!" A villager called out.

"Wha-?" Takaharu glanced at the hut.

"WHAT?! WHY OGHT TO-" Kagome screamed, obviously outraged as Miroku and Sango had to hold her back.

"Calm down Kagome. I'll handle this." InuYasha tried to soothe.

"I dare you to repeat what you said." Sakura stated.

"That Half-breed is the thing that attracted that demon." The male villager repeated, causing the crowd to uproar.

"I doubt that. You have no evidence whatsoever. You have no right to hurt an innocent child. But Let's see about that." Sakura remarked, walking towards the small shack.

The others moved out of her way as she got to the entrance of the dark hut.

Crouching down to the entrance, she saw nothing but darkness and a small silhouette of a girl.

"Go away!" the little girl's voice cried out.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Sakura said softly, her cold act dropping inconsiderably.

"You will! That's what the last pretty lady said, and she still hurt me!" The girl continued to cry, refusing to come out.

"What last pretty lady?" I inquired, curiosity getting the better of me.

"She wore the same clothes like you, and she tried to get me out, saying she was going to help me, and not allow the villagers to hurt me… I listened and came out. The villagers took me and hurt me. And she didn't do anything about it." She whispered, crying slightly.

"Look at me, I'm telling you the truth, I promise. And I never break my promises." Sakura replied gently.

When she blinked, she saw a pair of beautiful watery purple eyes looking straight at her from the corner of the hut.

"You're telling the truth," the little girl whispered, gasping slightly.

"Of course I am, now can you please come out so I can see your pretty face? I won't let the bad people hurt you." Sakura smiled.

"You promise?" The little girl spoke softly.

"I promise." Sakura confirmed.

From there, Sakura backed away from the doorway, and stood up straight, and then out came the teary-eyed child.

The little girl stood only as tall as Shippo. She had purple eyes, and golden hair that was kept in pigtails on the sides of her head, stopping at her shoulders. She had small claws, a slick long tail and was barefoot. She wore a dirty purple kimono with golden roses designed on it. My, did the girls find her cute.

"Hi there, my name's Kagome, this is Sakura. What your name little one?" Kagome smiled, crouching down in front of the girl.

"It's—Satomi." She replied, looking up at Kagome and Sakura.

"What type of demon is your demon blood?" Sango spoke up, crouching next to the girl as well.

"I'm half cat demon." Satomi replied, smiling a bit as her tears dried up, and as she was picked up into Sakura's arms.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

The villagers had every intention to hurt Satomi, which I hated with a passion. They were wild and ruthless, but calmed down and left us all alone when Kagome, Suri, Sango and I both threw a giant fit, yelling, screaming, lecturing, everything. The others couldn't help but just watch.

I handed Satomi to Takaharu, who had no idea how to handle a child.

Then the rant went sort-of like this:

"YOU HEARTLESS JERKS!" Kagome yelled.

"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOU AT ALL IF YOU WERE GOING TO TREAT A LITTLE GIRL LIKE THIS LIKE THAT!" I screamed.

'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL? SHE'S SO INNOCENT!" Suri raged.

"S-s-she's a half demon!" one villager squeaked.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED!" Sango roared.

"I SHOULD PLACE A CURSE ON THIS PLACE AND YOUR PEOPLE!" I threatened.

"n-n-n-no!" a female villager cried.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE IN DEBT TO THIS CHILD!" Suri exclaimed.

"I CAN SEE SCARTCHES AND BRUISES ON HER ARMS BECAUSE OF YOU THROWING ROCKS AT HER!" Sango hissed.

"I CAN SEE WHIP SCARS ON HER BACK BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!" Kagome thundered.

"s-she deserved i-it!" the headman demanded.

"MAY KAMI BLESS YOUR SOULD BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Sango bellowed, attacking him, beating him up, and then joining the rest of us again. Who were cheering while she beated up the poor, cruel man.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DISGRACE TO HUMAN KIND!" Suri ranted.

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN THOSE DEMONS WHO FEED ON PEOPLE!" I fumed.

"W-what?!" another villager exclaimed.

"ROTT IN HELL!"

"CURSE YOUR VILLAGE!"

"I WISH YOU ETERNAL PAIN!"

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

"W-w-w-what do you want us to do?!" a male villager asked.

"SAY SORRY!" we all commanded, none of the villagers having a chance.

Soon enough, they all said sorry, and we left the sad excuse of a human village, and Shippo was definitely happy to have another kid to play with. Satomi is incredibly cute, nice, helpful and very humble.

The guys had smug looks on their faces. Obviously proud of what their girls said and did. Takaharu and Miroku especially, since Sango beat up the headman and I put a not-so-dangerous curse on the village. Just making sure they get a few close-to-death encounters with some demons every now and then, and to ruin many properties of theirs.

* * *

Later on, we all found a decent camp, and settled down for the night.' Tomorrow was going to be the full moon; Takaharu's human night.' I noticed, and when the others were busy, I walked over to him, woke him up, and we went off to talk.

We stopped by a small stream, and sat down.

Rubbing his eyes, Takaharu spoke up. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, the sleepiness draining out of him.

"I want to adopt Satomi." I replied bluntly.

"I was thinking about that, she can't stay here in this time, she'll screw up the time system, and we can't leave her alone either." He replied.

"Should we?" I asked him, looking at him.

His eyes opened wide, and he looked at me, the moon's reflection shining brightly in his eyes. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Should we adopt her?" I repeated, confused by his reaction.

"Y-you want _us_ to be her parents?" he inquired, and then it struck me. _He was surprised I wanted him to raise Satomi with me. _

"Of course! Who else do you think I'd want to raise a kid with? Koda?" I laughed, him joining in soon after.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be weird if her "parents" weren't actually together?" he asked, something up his sleeve.

"True… but where are you going with this?" I asked him.

That's when he grabbed my hands, and the second he looked into my eyes, I blushed… again.

"Sakura, will you be my courted?" he asked me solemnly, passion filling his eyes.

My voice hitched up in my throat. 'HE JUST ASKED YOU TO BE HIS COURTED. THAT'S LIKE THE PERSON YOU PLAN AND WANT TO MATE IN THE FUTURE! O-KAMI-SAMA, AM I DREAMING?!" I rejoiced in my head, hugging him tightly and laughing. "Yes, yes, yes!" I laughed, as he hugged me back.

I stopped laughing for a moment to look at him, the next moment I was kissing him with all the passion I could muster, eyes closed. He closed his eyes shortly after, and kissed me back with the same passion even longing.

By the time we parted, we were out of breath. Smiling, I looked at him again. "Yes" I repeated.

"Thank o-kami-sama, I was hoping that was what I was going to hear. You have NO IDEA how nervous I was." He laughed.

* * *

We arrived back at camp, hand-in-hand, we all steeled down and went off to do something useful.

* * *

**(A/N: and that's another completed chapter! Thank you to all viewers and readers! Please erview, even if it is a few words. Thank ya'll!)**

**Next Chapter: Fight For and Against The One You Love Pt. 1**

**Brace yourselves for a chapter full of fighting, a new enemy, and a battle against two lovers who's background have been enemies since the begining of time.**


	14. Chapter 13: For or Against? Pt 1

Chapter 13: Fight For or Against The One You Love Pt. 1

**(A/N: I'm back with a new chapter of InuYasha's Daughters! Sorry if it was a long wait, but it's here! In this chapter the spelling of Tetsuaiga is going to be different here and there, and I hope you guys don't mind.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, only the plot of this story and my own characters.**

* * *

-InuYasha's POV-

It was defiantly not a smart move what Takaharu and Sakura did. Leaving the camp to go to the forest to 'talk'. Only to followed by all of us. Even Satomi. Man, don't even get me started on how much the girls were going to scream, hearing the conversation. Don't make me mention how much we guys were in shock, but were happy and wanted to congratulate Takaharu. Forget the idea of how much Miroku, Senshin, and I had to muffle the screaming fanatic girls. Even Shippo had to muffle Satomi since she was so happy she was going to be adopted and have new parents.

Unknown to them, Senshin and the others were back, they just decided to hide until they got back, so they had the idea "they weren't being followed".

I was really happy Satomi had Takaharu and Sakura to take care of her. I remember when I was her age I'd be running from demons, villagers, demon slayers, anyone. I remember starving in forests, and crying because of the injuries I got from running away.

"Is there something wrong InuYasha? You look pale." Kagome said, walking up to me.

I shook all the memories away and locked them up again in the distant places of my mind, looking up at Kagome.

"No." I replied quickly, hopefully dropping the subject.

But knowing Kagome, she doesn't give up that easily.

"You're hiding something." She pushed, looking into my eyes, giving me the feeling she was looking straight into my soul.

"Keh!" I said, breaking eye contact, fearing she saw something.

'I wish I could tell you Kagome, but I can't. If you knew my past you'd never look at me the same way again.' I told her mentally.

She sighed, "Come on InuYasha, you're hiding _something_." She insisted, us walking back.

The others all just went with it.

* * *

-Past Kagome's POV, continuing her convo with InuYasha-

"Drop it! It was nothing!" He yelled, irritated.

'Man, sometimes he's _so_ hard headed! I'm just trying to help… I_ know_ he was thinking about something about the past, I could tell. Doesn't he trust me enough?' I thought miserably.

"InuYasha, I'm just trying to help!" I explained, catching up with him.

"Feh! I don't need your help wench!" He blurted.

"UH! YOU'RE SO INCONSIDERATE! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" I yelled, loosing it.

"I don't need your help." He huffed.

"SIT!" I ordered, sending him crashing to the ground.

Miroku began to snicker. Satomi stood in shock. Shippo commented "Idiot.". Sango sighed. Senshin laughed. Miro had a funny grin on his face. Suri was smiling. Koda laughed. Sayuri and Yukan burst into laughter.

Soon enough, everyone was laughing. Except InuYasha.

I apologized, and promised to give him some ramen later.

That got him, and we started running.

We ran as fast as we could, and thank Kami we were able to make it before Sakura and Takaharu did.

We all did our best to act as if we never left, and in my opinion, we did pretty well. Sango was petting Kirara as I was 'doing my homework' with InuYasha (who's actually learned A LOT more than I have by just reading all my books and textbooks when I wasn't looking) as I gave Shippo a lollypop.

Just as Sakura and Takaharu entered, hand in hand, Miroku took the opportunity to release the tension, by grabbing Sango's butt, receiving him a nice red handprint on his right cheek and negative side comments from all of us.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Senshin arrived minutes after Takaharu had "proposed".

Satomi ran over to us with a bright smile on her face.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, her cute purple eyes looking at us as Takaharu and myself stood side-by-side.

We looked at each other and nodded. Takaharu knelt down, right in front of Satomi.

"Hey Satomi, Sakura and I want to be your new parents. How does that sound?" he said kindly, and all together, _everyone_ gasped.

"I knew they were now courting, but adopting Satomi?! YES!" Suri cheered, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Y-you're going to be my new mommy and daddy?" Satomi asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Takaharu smiled, as Satomi jumped into his arms.

"I HAVE A MOMMY AND DADDY! I HAVE A MOMMY AND DADDY!" Satomi sang, everyone laughing, as I kneed down next to them and opened my arms, soon occupied by the little half-cat demon.

Suddenly, the joyous moment ended when I felt a somewhat familiar and unwanted aura and scent of a demon. One a lot like Goramura's.

Takaharu seemed to notice the presence too, for soon enough, there was tension at the campsite, as the sun was about to set in around an hour.

I stood up, alert with a cold and bitter expression plastered on my face. "Show yourself. Stop hiding in the shadows if you have any dignity or honor." I commanded in a cold tone, as the others too began to stand up and prepare for battle.

Her figure arrived out from the shadows, her hair trailing after her. "Thank you for the warm greeting." She snickered sarcastically, as Takaharu drew his sword Ryunokiba, guided Satomi behind both of us and pointed his sword's tip at the pink-eyed, demon's form.

She had long violet hair, up in a high ponytail, which touched the ground around her. She wore a pink and gold kimono that was long and touched the ground; her eyelids were colored violet, matching her hair. Her lips were blood red, which gave her an intimidating look.

Looking at him, she smirked an evil smirk. "Watch where you point that sword of yours Takaharu." She said in a singsong voice. "What do you want? Who are you? How do you know my name?" Takaharu demanded, sending her a death glare.

Her smirk grew at the question, making the others feel uncomfortable as she replied. "My name is Haruki demoness of spells and witchcraft. I'm here for nothing more than orders to kill you and Sakura of course." She said in a casual manner, as if it was a normal thing. It annoyed me greatly, feeling Satomi tense behind us. Feeling this I used my spiritual powers to summon my bow and an arrow.

"Oh wow… I see the whole Gang is here. Hmm… This battle can only take place between you two." She contemplated as the others stood up and readied their weapons, staffs and claws for battle, Suri and Sango being in their demon slayers outfits, difference being the color of their armor, Sango's being pink and Suri's being purple.

"Us two? Have you lost your mind Haruki? Why would I EVER battle Sakura! The only one I'll be fighting and killing will be YOU!" Takaharu bellowed as blue and red flame began to surround Ryunokiba, as my I began glowing bright pink.

"Ember Whirlwind!" Takaharu bellowed as Kagome and Sango gasped, Miroku and InuYasha being stunned for a quick moment as InuYasha prepared to use the Wind Scar. None of them had ever seen Takaharu in battle before.

The blue and red flame, in the form of a tornado of blue and red roared to life as it charged at Haruki. Drawing her sword, Haruki smirked and using her sword, she created a purple barrier, evading the attack and causing damage to the forestland.

"Coward! Get rid of that barrier and get over here and fight!" Suri yelled in rage as she threw her Surikomu at the barrier with some of Miro's ofuda (sacred scrolls) attached to it.

Creating an arrow using my spiritual power, I aimed directly at Haruki and her barrier as Surikomu bounced harmlessly off the barrier and was sent straight back at Suri and Miro who were pushed back by the force exerted.

"Stupid priestess. Do you not understand that nothing can dissipate this barrier? This ability to create barriers was given to me by Naraku, as my second life I owe to Goramura." She bragged carelessly as her smirk grew in size, seeing the fumed expressions on everyone's face.

Planting an emotionless expression upon my previous determined expression, I pulled the arrow back further, and began channeling a very small proportion of my spiritual energy to the bow as I, as well as my bow and arrow began to glow bright purple, releasing the arrow, I said "Inanity." in a monotone.

The arrow shot at her at a shocking speed, not nearly as fast as my arrows could go at top speed, and struck the barrier, making it fade as the arrow continued it's journey and made a gaping hole in Haruki's stomach, Making her scream as she clutched her injury.

Everyone gasped, eyes wide open and their mouths hanging open.

"H-H-How did you—" Suri stuttered in her shock.

"You—" Miro tied to continue.

"Sakura—" Takaharu struggled as well.

The others had said similar thing, but too weren't able to finish their sentences.

"Training." I stated in a deadpan voice, still keeping my eyes set on Haruki and the recently destroyed forestland caused by Takaharu's Ember Whirlwind.

"Damn you! I was trying to get a little more fun out of this!" Haruki growled in a dangerous voice, regaining her posture as the others snapped out of their shock.

"It seems I can't get any more fun from this than already planned. Oh well…" she sighed while snickering evilly.

"Planned?" Kagome questioned with an eyebrow quirked as InuYasha stood in front of her.

"Kagome. Stay behind me." I overheard InuYasha instruct her in a dead serious tone. Looking back, Kagome nodded in reply holding her bow in a ready position as Miroku held on to the beads of his wind tunnel, Suri and Sango both preparing to throw their giant boomerangs. Miro stood by a transformed Kirara and Kelana, holding his staff in a fighting stance. Young Shippo sat on Kirara, ready to fly at any given moment. Senshin had his claws drawn, his hands glowing blue, ready to summon fire blades, a more complex and powerful attack than fox fire. Koda, though injured, stood next to Miro, also being in a fighting stance, as his minor wound had healed greatly already in a small period of time thanks to Kagome's pity and helping his recovery take place faster using her continuously growing spiritual power. Yukan and Sayuri, Thank kami were standing next to Kagome, who was behind InuYasha, they were prepared to fight, but were told to stay back with Kagome by InuYasha.

'Is it possible that InuYasha has the feeling to protect Sayuri because she's his future daughter? I don't know… but it may be better he got that feeling with her or me before he goes off running to meet the impure witch Kikyo again.' I silently pondered, standing shoulder to shoulder with Takaharu.

"Go join Kagome, Satomi." Takaharu ordered.

"Come here Satomi!" Kagome called out.

She ran from behind us, and ran into Kagome's arms, who was immediately shielded by InuYasha.

Bringing my attention back to the bleeding yet smirking Haruki, I summoned another arrow using my spiritual powers as Senshin walked over to me and sending a few fire blades in Haruki's direction. Haruki dodged, but with great difficulty grunting in pain every now and then.

"Seems you did a lot of damage Sakura." Miroku complimented me as Sango and Shippo agreed with compliments of their own. Koda thankfully stayed silent, having learned his lesson of calling me his woman. Kirara with Shippo and Miroku on her back, followed Kelana's instinctive lead, walked to the opposite side of InuYasha with Miro and Koda on her own back. 'Kelana must've had the instinct to protect Sayuri and Yukan… while Kirara, knowing Kagome so well wanted to protect her too.' I figured out as Haruki sheathed her sword and took a step towards us, making Shippo bare his claws, Takaharu began growling at her as he prepared to slice her head off with Ryunokiba, Suri and Sango both getting into a ready position to throw their weapons and InuYasha preparing to unleash the Wind Scar in case Haruki decided to attack him or any of the people he was trying to protect.

"Sorry everyone, but now it's time to get these two lovers not to fight side by side, but fight each other like their true natures do." Haruki announced as she snickered, another barrier –the same as before- forming around her, lifting her up into the air as she began to chant.

"I don't like where this is going!" Miro yelled as Shippo and Miroku approved with other side comments. Taking this moment as a chance, InuYasha unleashed the Wind Scar at Haruki and her barrier at the same time Senshin released his fire blades at the barrier as well, with the support of two giant boomerangs heading the same direction as well.

"GET BACK!" Koda suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, gaining all of our attention. "What is it wolf!?" Takaharu responded, his voice holding a tinge of annoyance as he kept his eyes at Haruki's barrier, which simply evaded all attacks. Not only the ones from Suri, Sango and InuYasha, but Senshin as well. It had evaded all attacks. His growl deepening, Koda yelled his reply. "My Instincts, they tell me she's placing some sort of curse… whatever it is it's NOT good and WILL put some of us at risk. GET AWAY FROM HARUKI!" He bellowed as Suri and Sango –who were a few feet behind Takaharu, Senshin and I- held their weapons in similar defensive stances as they retreated back to Kagome and the others.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome step up from behind InuYasha and release an arrow at Haruki, sending waves of power serge through everyone's bodies. The arrow glowed a violet aura, one I recognized to symbolize the feel of the need to protect, to comfort, to defend. It was a powerful attack, and even though Haruki was in a barrier, sent her AND her barrier flying backwards, unfortunately not breaking her concentration.

Opening her purple eyes, she smirked as she unleashed a powerful demonic aura, which created a barrier, growing larger and larger as it repelled and pushed back anyone near us. Senshin was sent back and so was everyone else. The barrier had stopped growing when they were all in a 15 meters radius away from us, Haruki standing at the opposite side of the barrier, laughing evilly. It sickened me as I aimed at her once again.

"Oh… you two wouldn't need those weapons when battling." She smirked at our puzzled expressions.

Suddenly, a demonic aura began to form around Ryunokiba and my bow and arrow throwing them in the direction of the rest of the gang, having Kagome catch my bow, passing It to Sayuri as Ryunokiba in its sheath found itself at Yukan's waist, right next to Fushinokiba earning a light gasp escape some of their lips.

"What are you up to!?" I yelled in a growl at Haruki's evilly laughing form. "You'll find out… soon enough." She chuckled in a cold tone staring at Takaharu dead in the eye with her own purple ones, as if she was trying to… curse him.

"Sakura!" Sayuri yelled in desperation, seeming to sense the strange demonic aura that Haruki's stare at Takaharu was giving off.

"NO! I don't want to lose my family again!" Satomi cried.

"Fight it Takaharu!" Yukan shouted with horror filling his eyes.

"Fight what?" Sango asked in a stage of curiosity, fear growing in the pit of her stomach.

"His demon blood! Takaharu's being turned into a full demon!" Kagome yelled in disbelief, catching making everyone go wide-eyed at her sudden outburst.

"Damn it!" Takaharu yelled, as his eyes became blood red, his pupils becoming bright blue, and two purple jagged marks forming on each side of his cheek. His claws grew longer as did his fangs. His dog-ears each had a black triangular streak on them. Haruki HAD turned him into a full-fledged demon.

"Takaharu!" I screamed as I tried to grab his arm, him jumping to the other end of the field to evade my touch.

"Now your turn Sakura." Haruki grinned as I gave her a death glare.

"You'll pay for this Haruki. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" I bellowed in rage as I created a glowing magenta energy ball in the palm of my right hand.

**Thump**

****'What was that?!' I wondered in shock as I stared aimlessly into Haruki's hypnotizing eyes, stopping the attack. 'Fight it! Don't give in! She's placing some soft of curse on you! Sakura! Look away!' my brain screamed in warning, my body not responding in the smallest form. "NO!" I heard Sayuri scream as I swore I caught a glimpse of her amongst the others, trying to do anything she could do to disintegrate the barrier.

**Thump**

There it was again. Am I making this up? Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?

**Thump**

So I wasn't dreaming about the pulsing. The strength was increasing in strength with every pulse.

**Thump**

'What's happening to me?' I mentally gasped in surprise, feeling my spiritual powers grow magnificently, sending strong and mighty waves of spiritual energy serge through my veins.

**Thump**

My demon blood… it's being put to sleep…

**Thump**

My human blood too… it's removing anything that would interfere with my inner Miko's desires.

**Thump**

'Must not…'

**Thump**

'Give in…'

**Thump**

"NOO~!" I yelled out, my eyes wide, feeling my spiritual power increase incredibly at a rapid rate.

'I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Sayuri… I've failed to control myself… I'm sorry… forgive me…' were my last thoughts apologized before my soul lost consciousness, giving in to the power of my spiritual powers, that were killing me in such a horrible pace…

* * *

-Ominous POV-

"SAKURA!" Sayuri screamed, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"NO! SAKURA!" Kagome screamed in fear.

"DAMN IT!" InuYasha bellowed in frustration, sensing Sakura's change in scent.

"She's changed." Shippo stated in shock, remaining motionless.

"SAKURA! TAKAHARU! NO!" Suri yelled, a single strong tear rolling down her face.

"No… Sakura…Takaharu…" Yukan whispered, his face showing no other expression but horror.

"Sakura's inner Miko nature has raised, Takaharu's demon has been awakened." Senshin murmured, informing everyone of what would happen.

"No… no… NO!" Sayuri screamed, tears streaming down her face as Yukan panicked and tried to support her as she ran into Kagome's arms.

"… why does this always happen to my family…?" Satomi cried, cradling herself, back and forth, hiding in the shadows.

'What could've happened?!' Kagome panicked, as she fought the tears that threatened to roll down her own face.

"That means…" Miroku tried to ponder, being cut off my a shaken Miro, "THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!?" he yelled grabbing his future father by the shoulders and shaking him. Until stopped by a crying Sango.

"Please… don't." she whispered, finding comfort in Miroku's arms and Miro released him and started petting Suri's back as she cried in his arms.

InuYasha stood in a dead silence, standing behind the crouched Kagome, who tried her best along with Yukan to comfort the broken girl named Sayuri. His silence caught the attention of Senshin, knowing that if InuYasha was silent, something is bothering him.

"I need to protect them. I have to stop them. I don't know why I feel this way, but I must." Was all he spoke barely audible to everyone except to Senshin, who was surprised by his wording.

He raised a fully transformed Tetsaiga. It pulsed in his grip as he commanded in a soft voice, getting everyone's attention as he walked up to the barrier, "Red Tetsaiga!" As he slashed at the barrier, it sent a wave of energy in the barrier, as much power was inflicted, the barrier didn't break.

Everyone was silent at that moment. Watching in wonder as InuYasha's Red Tetsaiga had not worked or even inflict the slightest damage on the barrier. He went over to the lone, crying Satomi and hugged her fiercely as she cried, feeling strong sympathy for her.

The silence was deadly. Until broken.

A yell was heard, catching everyone's attention.

"DIE TAKAHARU!"

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! A cliffhanger! I'm not that good in writing cliffhangers... ANYWAYS, thank you everyone for reading, and PLEASE take the time to write down a small review! It doesn't have to be long. :)**

**NOW IMPROTANT QUESTION FOR YOU READERS-**

**Should I make the gang (with or without future InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin) go to the modern era?**

**I'm thinking about it, and ****_that_**** would be where some characters will begin to sing songs, serious or not. The rason why they'd go there is already there (I've already come up with a few), but the question remains:**

**SHOULD THEY?**

**Please include that in your review if you'd like, or send me a Private Message. Whichever gets the most votes or reccomendations will win.**

**Just weigh it out.**

**They go to modern era: Singing, Relationship problems, Goramura trying to wreck up the future ****_and _****the past, SAKURA AND AND TAKAHARU + SURI, SENSHIN, KODA, MIRO (plus their special girls who are going to be revealed in future chapters) GOING TO KAGOME'S SCHOOL.**

**Staying in the feudal era: Relationship problems (not as fun though), Singing (95% chance none), Goramura wrecking up the past, and... yeah.**

**VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT.**


	15. Chapter 14: For or Against? Pt 2

Chapter 14: Fight For or Against The One You Love Part 2Chapter 14: Fight For or Against The One You Love Part 2

**A/N: Hello once again everyone! and thank you for reading till this point of InuYasha's Daughters! Please R&R!**

* * *

-Ominous POV-

Sakura's true Miko nature HAD risen as Senshin had stated. She appeared the same, except the practically godly glow her eyes shown. You couldn't see her pupils, or the sclera (white portion of the eye). Her eyes just glowed a magnificent, and bright, color of magenta.

Takaharu, standing on the other side of the wide barrier-protected field, was growling as he ran towards Sakura and barred his claws for attack. Sakura, not showing the slightest clue of being frightened, scared or horrified, got into a fighting position, her hands beginning to glow the same dangerous color of her eyes.

"NOOO!" Sayuri screamed, as Yukan held her back as she tried to lunge herself at the barrier. "Sakura!" Kagome screeched, as she ran into InuYasha's arms, frightened of what could happen to the two lovers. InuYasha's hard eyes softened at contact with Kagome, and holding a crying Satomi, as he hugged both back, stroking her back as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. "Takaharu! NO!" Senshin bellowed, failing miserably as he tried to get the wild demon's attention. "Stop!" Koda roared in warning, finally being completely healed. "Please… no… this can't be…" Sango chanted quietly as silent tears streamed down her face as she hugged Miroku as if he was her last lifeline.

"WHY? WHY? WHY TAKAHARU AND SAKURA? WHY!?" Suri screamed in rage as Miro lost control of his sister. "Suri-" Miro started. "NO!" Suri screamed. "Suri. Calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise." Senshin assured Suri as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, as Suri continued mumbling things as she sobbed. Miro sighed and looked what was going on the field as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, Leaving Kirara and Kelana as the two nekos **(A/N: Neko means cat in Japanese) **tried their best to comfort their crying masters. 'Takaharu… my brother, Sakura… my sister… Please make it through this… I know you two have the strength to…' Miro begged mentally, as he comforted the teary-eyed Shippo.

Takaharu launched at Sakura, his claws glowing green from his poison. With precise precision, she stopped his attack, by grabbing his wrist, purifying his arm by her touch. Roaring loudly Takaharu yanked his hand away from her as he shot his left hand towards her left arm with incredible speed, earning him a muffled moan of pain from his opponent as she stumbled back.

Jumping backwards, Sakura held her left arm tightly with her right hand, poison seeping out of the wound as she healed her injury. Takaharu took his opportunity. Cracking his fingers, he ran behind her with newly acquired, astonishing speed and lacerated her collarbone. Sakura gasped in pain, and fell to her knees, her newly healed left hand clutching her right shoulder. Takaharu chuckled evilly in pleasure, standing above her fallen form as he licked his blood-soaked claws.

Grunting, Sakura sat up, and as fast as lighting, shot a bright pink energy ball at Takaharu's chest. Yelling in pain as he stumbled backwards, Takaharu, placed a clawed hand on his burning chest, which was exposed by the energy ball destroying the chest area of the earth lion haori he wore.

"PLEASE STOP!" Kagome screamed, barely getting any respond from the two.

Sayuri watched in horror. She couldn't take it. Her tears stopped falling. Not because she was no longer sad or so longer worried or scared, but because she was terrified.

Her face was pale white. All the natural color of her rosy cheeks and lips were gone. She didn't speak. She couldn't. She lost her voice. Yukan immediately sensed this change in her scent. She was as good as dead. She couldn't handle it.

Yukan grabbed Sayuri by the shoulders abruptly, getting a good look at her horror-stricken face. Her eyes held no color. He knew he had to do something before she lost it.

At that moment, things seemed to calm down…scratch that. Sakura and Takaharu looked at each other with unearthly eyes. Their eyes seemed ancient, like all those demons killed by Miko's were all using Takaharu to avenge their selves. Likewise for Sakura, where it seemed all the Miko's killed by demons were all fusing their power into Sakura's body to destroy Takaharu. They didn't move. They too the moment to watch each other's movements as they tried to recover slightly before attacking once more.

"Please stop them." Satomi begged silently to Sayuri, who was standing right next to her. Face down, bangs covering her face.

That's all the encouragement she needed.

As they prepared another attack, Sayuri did the unexpected as she was in Yukan's death grip. She stood up, grabbed Yukan's hand and, ran through the barrier separating them from Sakura and Takaharu.

Everyone else was taken aback. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Sayuri and Yukan just ran through the barrier.

"SAYURI! YUKAN! HURRY!" Kagome frantically screamed after them, scrambling up to her feet and launching her weight the barrier, which didn't allow her to pass.

"STOP THEM!" InuYasha roared soon after, joining Kagome at her side as diamond droplets still dropped down her face. Wiping her tears away quickly, he gathered her tired, tense and fragile body in his arms, as he did his best to comfort her. Whispering encouraging words that they were going to make it.

Sayuri ran aimlessly with Yukan trailing right behind her. She didn't let go of her death grip on his hand, but she had more important things to worry about.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA! TAKAHARUUUUUUUUU! STOP!" She screamed unlike any other time before. This time, it wasn't like she was begging them, or warning them. She was commanding both of them. She ran in front of Sakura, opening her arms wide, facing her ancient glowing eyes as she stood in the middle of the distance between her and Takaharu, face strong, and determined. Yukan followed her lead and stood back-to-back with her, doing the same thing as she was, facing Takaharu.

Both were taken aback from the recent action, the possessed Miko and demon looked at the people in front of them.

Sakura was having a war in her own mind, fighting the souls of Miko's that wanted revenge, trying her best to calm them down. It wasn't working, and she was failing miserably. She was going to die. She was going to fail everyone who had relied on her, supported her, loved her and cared for her. She was going to leave them all. And will leave nothing behind but a traumatizing witness of her dying.

Takaharu fought for control, never giving in to the whispers and roars of the demons that too wanted revenge. He couldn't do it. He had no more strength within himself to fight them. He was dying from the inside, out. The worst part of it was, he knew what was going to happen after his death and how it will affect the people he loved and cared for… and yet… wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it.

As both fought inside their minds, they could hear, feel, see, smell, and even taste everything around them as they would if they were in control, and fully conscious. That was the worst part of it all. Witnessing the others outside the barrier cry, sob, get frightened and wear masks of horrified and terrified expressions, trying to find the slightest comfort within one another, all this pain being caused by them. The pain of this only made them weaker inside. Knowing what was going to around them. Not to mention feeling of pain inflicted upon them by one another. All those components only made them weaker.

Sayuri stood in front of Sakura, face pale, but eyes determined and strong. "Sakura. THIS HAS TO STOP." She demanded at a regular volume, her voice reminiscing in her mind repeatedly.

Yukan took a brave step towards his brother. Takaharu, not speaking a word before, spoke up. It seemed they recognized Yukan's blood, because of their high-sensitive senses, unlike the Miko's in Sakura who couldn't tell if Sayuri and Sakura were related at all.

"Yukan. Move." Takaharu growled in an unearthly voice, lower than his own, and much more evil and demonic.

Eyes widening at hearing his voice, Yukan stayed in place putting up the most brave and emotionless expression he could manage.

"No brother." Yukan replied, knees slightly shaky.

"I must destroy that priestess. Even if that little Miko is trying to block her. If she doesn't move, she dies. Move brother." Takaharu replied in a more dangerous voice, sending a chill up Yukan's spine. Processing what his brother just said, Yukan summoned up his courage.

"NO TAKAHARU. THIS IS NOT YOU! YOU DON'T _WANT _OR _NEED_ TO KILL SAKURA _OR_ SAYURI! YOU _LOVE_ SAKURA, TAKAHARU! YOU _LOVE_ THE MIKO YOU ARE FIGHTING! DO NOT GIVE IN! LISTEN TO ME! YOUR BROTHER! I'D NEVER LIE TO YOU, AND KNOW THIS: I'LL _NEVER_ LET YOU DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET LATER ON! FIGHT TAKAHARU!" Yukan roared in rage, his eyes forming tears that he refused to let fall. He threw his arms back in anger, as his eyes flashed red.

This caught his attention. The words Yukan spoke to him echoed in his mind, awakening his strength as he could feel himself gaining control over his body. He started pulsing. His red, blue-pupil eyes changed back to a normal white amber-eyed color. Purple Jagged lines were still visible on his cheeks, but it was visible to everyone outside that he gained control of himself.

As Yukan had talked to Takaharu, everyone outside the barrier, including Haruki gasped in awe, hope shooting up at an accelerating rate. Haruki gasped, screaming in her mind 'How?! How is this Possible?! NO!'.

Takaharu fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath as Yukan ran towards his heavily injured brother, not caring if he would be hurt in the process.

Sakura stood in front of Sayuri.

"You've betrayed me Sayuri. Siding with demons." She spoke in an ancient voice, sounding like the souls of hundreds of Miko's all speaking the same words at once in perfect symphony.

"No I haven't sister. I have not." Sayuri replied fiercely, not giving a care in the world if this could end up to her death. She wasn't going to let her sister do this. She'd never allow her to do this. Not when she knows she's going to have regrets in the end.

"Step aside." Sakura shot back at her, not moving an inch as she clutched her injured shoulder.

"NO. You don't want to kill Takaharu, Sakura! You are being controlled! Fight it Sakura! I believe in you! You cannot give in! I can't lose you!" Sayuri screamed, tears now streaming down her face as she ran into her sister's arms.

Sakura's eyes widened, the glow in her eyes fading, as her rich chocolate brown eyes were visible to everyone once again. Having Sayuri, her sister, hug her so tightly as if she was her last lifeline, it made her regain her strength, knowing that she was believed in, and had someone to fight for.

"PLEASE!" Satomi's unexpected, _extremely_ loud voice came, which reminded her.

_I'm a mother too._

Falling slightly forward, being weak, Sakura fell clumsily, releasing a light moan of pain, quickly being supported by her sister as she fell, falling onto her sister's lap as she fought for consciousness.

Back with the others outside the barrier, after getting over their shock, took grasp of what was happening. Just as the others began celebrating, Kagome ran like she never did before. She ran fast and swiftly, in an inhuman lightning speed. InuYasha, quickly recovering from her actions, ran after her, noticing she was running head-on to Haruki, who was still in awe and surprise of what happened with Sakura, Sayuri, Yukan and Takaharu.

* * *

Kagome ran, not knowing nor realizing how fast she was going. She could sense InuYasha's strong demonic aura, following her. So far, he hadn't tried to stop her, so she figured he was just tagging along to make sure she doesn't get hurt or came to help her out if he could.

She ran blindly, trying to run behind Haruki to strike her down.

InuYasha had an idea of what she meant to do, but the second she stopped running; Haruki noticed her presence and turned to face her.

She still had a barrier around her. It fuelled Kagome's anger.

She had no idea why she was so angry.

She had no idea why she hated Haruki so much.

She never hated anyone so much before…

Now she knew.

She tried to get two people who loved each other despite their differences apart.

To kill each other.

They had a little girl they just became parents of waiting for them.

And thought that the reason why this started was because of her.

And Kagome, didn't find it in the slightest way acceptable.

"HARUKI!" Kagome yelled in rage. Subconsciously forming an ice blue powerful aura to surround the arrow at her finger tips as she held her bow at shoulder level and aimed at Haruki and her barrier.

Haruki was taken by surprise as how fast and strong this young miko was, but acted quickly and shot an attack at her.

The attack was useless. The second Haruki had released the attack; Kagome's ice blue aura-surrounded arrow was already flying towards her at incredible speed. It purified anything evil and impure around it at a 10-foot radius.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome in one swift movement. Kagome was taken aback by his sudden actions, until she realized what he was saving her from. He jumped onto a high branch of a tree, and set Kagome down on his knee as he kept himself and Kagome's weight balanced as he glanced back down at the destruction below.

The arrow destroyed the barrier with ease, and headed straight for Haruki's heart.

Nothing was seen of her after that. Her remains turned into ashes, as the barrier around Sakura and Takaharu dissipated.

"Kagome. Hold on." InuYasha told his companion in a mellow tone, trying to calm her down.

"Ok." She replied quietly, as she turned her body towards his, as he carried her bridal style, preparing to jump of the high branch.

Burying her head to his chest and grabbing his Fire Rat haori tightly, Kagome found comfort in his presence and finally began to calm down as InuYasha landed swiftly on the ground and began running towards Sakura and Takaharu, who were both suffering from injuries and were already weak enough.

Takaharu was on his knees, trying to steady his breathing, slightly leaning on his brother for support. The gash on his exposed chest was awful, bleeding but his flesh no longer being purified. His eyes couldn't be seen, hidden behind a curtain of his unevenly cut bangs, but everyone knew better than to irritate or question him now. They'd ask him later.

Everyone began walking towards Sakura and Takaharu, making sure that when they were close enough to leave some breathing room for the injured two, but also so they could help if ever needed. The others found their selves comfortable as Kagome hopped of InuYasha's arms and walked gracefully to Sakura, who lay on Sayuri's lap, with InuYasha right behind her in case of help and for guard. Just to see if any stupid demons would come and follow the blood scents of an injured Hanyou and Miko, typically a demon's favorite meal.

Sayuri gently caressed her sister's hair, as Sakura still fought for consciousness as Kagome started to bandage the wound in her shoulder, after Sayuri and her power combined to quicken the healing of her wound.

Suri came over to Takaharu's side and kneel next to him. "You ok?" she asked him quietly, receiving no reply.

Takaharu was silent, but cautiously moved himself so he could sit next to Sakura. Sakura looked up at him with weak eyes, sending him a soft smile as he gently placed a clawed hand on her cheek as Kagome just finished bandaging her wound and fixing her first aid kit.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry… Forgive me…" Takaharu said in a strained voice, his eyes holding so many emotions that Sakura couldn't comprehend. Weakly, Sakura placed her hand on his and smiled warmly as she gazed into his amber orbs. "There's nothing to forgive." She said softly in an equally damaged voice.

His gaze softened upon hearing this, but the guilt and pain in his heart couldn't accept her kind words. He wouldn't accept it. He injured her. He HURT her. He'd NEVER forgive himself. He couldn't.

"Sakura, it would be best if you and Takaharu got some rest. Takaharu, before you sleep let either me or Kagome quicken the healing of your wounds before you sleep ok?" Sayuri instructed gently as she laid Sakura's head on Kagome's lap as Sakura closed her tired eyes.

Satomi walked up to both of them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked, confused by her apology.

"I always cause trouble wherever I go," she sobbed, running into Sakura and Takaharu's arms.

"It's not your fault. I promise." Sakura comforted, stroking her as Takaharu merely hugged her back.

* * *

Takaharu stayed silent as everyone began settling down, making him or herself comfortable in such a way for the night. Apparently, while Sakura, Takaharu, Yukan, Sayuri, Kagome and InuYasha were busy, the others kept themselves occupied making a very decent camp.

Sayuri walked over to Takaharu and kneeled next to him trying to look into his eyes. "Takaharu, I'm going to heal your wounds ok?" Sayuri asked him softly, receiving a small nod from him.

Sayuri began healing his wounds with her spiritual powers, making sure to not touch his injuries before Takaharu spoke up. "Why are you still so kind to me…?" he asked in low, quiet voice. This took Sayuri by surprise. 'Why am I still so kind to him? What kind of a question is that?' Sayuri thought abruptly, unable to figure out what he meant. "What do you mean by that Takaharu? Of course I'm kind to you! You're like my brother, you've asked Sakura to be your courted, you protect me, and you care for me! Why wouldn't I be kind to you? That's such an idiot question." Sayuri asked him, eyebrows nit together in wonder. Takaharu look up. For the first time since he got possessed, Sayuri saw his eyes. They were so sorrowful, dejected, betrayed. "Takaharu… why do you look like…?" Sayuri asked softly, trying to look deeper into his eyes for more clues. "I betrayed myself Sayuri. I… I hurt Sakura… with my own claws… how could I ever forgive myself? How could you still be so nice to me after what I've done?!" He exclaimed in a sour, distressed tone.

"Takaharu, don't do this to yourself. Sakura loves you. Get that through your thick head! You didn't do it on purpose! You were possessed and so was she! If she heard what you were saying right now, she'd never forgive herself for causing you so much pain and for injuring you as well! Do you want that?! The feelings you are experiencing now are the exact same as she would feel too. You'd say you forgive her wouldn't you?" Sayuri exclaimed, gripping on to Takaharu's shoulders.

"Yes." Takaharu replied, not knowing where this is going. "Then that's what she trying to do with you too when she told you she had forgiven you!" She finished, her words sinking into his brain. "Well there you go." She finished, smirking like her father. Takaharu's eyes softened upon hearing this, and turned his eyes upon his beautiful sleeping Miko, laying down on Kagome's sleeping bag, Kagome sleeping sitting down against a tree right behind her just in case something were to happen.

'Sakura… I'm so sorry. I… I _never _wanted to hurt you. And I _never_ will. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, this will never happen again. I _promise_…' Takaharu thought solemnly, eyes filled with emotion. Sayuri caught this, the look he was giving her older sister and smiled. She loved them together SO much. To tell you the truth, she couldn't even wait for another 3 years without already being an aunt. She saw them, every time they looked into each other's eyes, that they loved each other **_SO_**much. She was extremely ecstatic that they were going to get married and become mates. She was also very anxious/hyper for when Senshin would officially start courting Suri.

She giggled.

"What?" Takaharu asked, giving Sayuri a strange look.

"You two are so KAWAII!** (Cute In Japanese)**" Sayuri squealed.

"You really love her don't you?" Kagome spoke up, gaining both Sayuri and Takaharu's attention. Both looking at her face, she wore such a motherly, compassionate, and loving expression… eyes soft, small smile visibly dancing on her naturally rosy lips. Takaharu looked down, small smile making it's way up his face as he nodded. "I'm so glad you two have such a strong bond. With each other, and with your siblings." She further explained, puzzling both the Hanyou and very young Miko. "What do you mean by that?" Sayuri asked, curiosity obvious on her face. Kagome smile grew bigger. 'She's such a strong, sweet warrior. So young to be fighting so many.' Kagome thought grimly, smile widening nevertheless.

* * *

-InuYasha's POV-

"If you four didn't have such strong connections and emotions for one another, Haruki's spell would've worked. You, Takaharu would have killed Sakura, or in other words Sakura would have killed you. You both would die trying to eliminate each other; Sayuri, you and Yukan would have died in the process. But that didn't happen because you guys had such a strong bond, and together, you all got through." Kagome sighed, smile on her face, and compassion evident in her eyes.

'She looks so at peace and beautiful right now…' I thought to myself, still acting as if I was asleep.

"Wow. Never thought of that." Sayuri laughed cheerfully, dumbfounded.

'Sayuri reminds me of Kagome sometimes. Other times, she reminds me of myself. Having such a need to protect those close to her.' I thought, flashes of memories scurrying though my mind.

"Yeah…" Takaharu spoke up, eyes still downcast. I could tell the poor guy still hadn't forgiven himself for injuring Sakura. I could see the guilt in his eyes. He looked worse earlier; thankfully Sayuri's words knocked a little common sense in his thick head. But I had sympathy. I knew how he felt. I injured Kagome before, and I really couldn't forgive myself. Kagome went though a lot of yelling and reassuring that what I did as a full demon in Kaguya's castle was ok with her, knowing I didn't do it intentionally. After along time, the memory was buried, being replaced by new, current ones. I still felt horrible about it, but at least I don't look as bad as Takaharu does now.

I wondered so much about those kids. Sakura, Sayuri, Takaharu, Yukan, Senshin, Koda, Suri and Miro. They reminded me too much about Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and myself too much. I felt a special bond with Sakura and Sayuri, as I also felt that those two knew something I didn't. Something important. Something I wanted, and needed to know. Not for myself only, but for everyone's sakes. But they never told us, so I didn't press on about it. I figured they'd drop the act at some point and tell us one day soon.

But… I couldn't help but wonder.

'_Who are they?'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's another chapter completed! If you haven't voted for what you want to happen in future chapters, please check last chapters final Authors Notes to see what you can do.**

**Please Review, every word would be appreciated. Thank you! :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Wait WHAT!

Chapter 15: Wait… WHAT?!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient. I had a writer's block. I remember in one of my past chapters it said that supposedly 'tonight' was supposed to be Takaharu's human night, but I decided to change that since this whole Haruki thing went on. So, for not it's ALMOST a half-moon. Anyways - Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Only this story and my own characters.**

* * *

-InuYasha's POV-

******_Dream_******

I saw myself there. Sitting on the top of a hill, watching the sunset.

But I wasn't myself, nor was I alone.

I wore armor and clothing JUST like my father's, except, my hair wasn't in a ponytail.

Next to me, resting her head on my shoulder was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She wore Miko robes, kanji-fin hair ornaments in her waist-length; raven black hair down and flowing freely behind her back. Her eyes were chocolate brown, lips rosy. She had pale skin, but not ghostly pale. Just right. She had an aura of strong spiritual power, and I could feel it mixing with my own, even stronger than usual demonic aura. On her lap was a very young little girl.

Probably only 3 years old. Cradled in my arms was another girl, only an infant, approximately 1 year old. They were sisters, I could tell. They both had dog-ears, a lot like my own but black. In fact, both their heads were covered in raven black hair, matching the woman next to me. When I looked down at the little one in my arms, I saw they had small, harmless claws on their fingers, and as the infant opened her eyes, I noticed their eyes were amber. Just like mine.

I figured it out the second I took a close look at the two girls. The woman next to me was my mate. The two girls were our children. I was having a dream about my future, and stupidly enough, I couldn't even figure out the woman whom I mated with, had children with, and am watching the sunset with was.

Looking up at the sky, the woman next to me spoke up. "InuYasha, do you think that Shippo will be alright off in the continent?" she asked me, lifting her head up and looking into my eyes passionately. Then it stuck me.

It was Kagome.

_It was KA-GO-ME._

_Kagome._

_Kagome Higurashi._

_THE Kagome Higurashi._

_As in the 'SIT BOY' Kagome Higurashi._

_KA-GO-ME._

I _never _had anyone look at me that way other than Kagome. That compassion, care, light and love she held within her eyes, which I saw every time she looked at me, could _never_ be found in anybody else's eyes. Even when she was mad I could see evidence of that same passion.

I was having a dream about when Kagome and I had mated, had children, and took care of Shippo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait… **WHAT**?!

**_WHAT?!_**

WOAH, WOAH, WOAH.

I mated Kagome.

I had not one, but TWO children with Kagome.

I had raised Shippo, who was now in the continent.

_WHAT?! _

******_Dream ends_******

I woke up for a start, the smell of something cooking hitting my nose. I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings then yawned upon seeing Kagome help Sakura eat as she was put up against a tree.

'What the hell did I just dream? Me and Kagome mate? Have children? Where the hell did that come from!?' I thought furiously, angered by my own confusion.

The sun had just risen in the east, the almost half-moon visible in the west.

-Sakura's POV-

I had woken up that morning to Kagome waking me up to eat. I asked her why she hadn't woken Takaharu up yet, and informed me that he slept late that night, so was giving him well earned resting time. Once waking up though, will give him a nice cup of beef ramen.

I could tell that once Kagome started helping me eat, InuYasha had awakened. He probably woke up from the smell of the food, as I could tell from his ears and nose twitching. Kagome hadn't seemed to notice yet, but my wounds are already fully healed. I told her I could feed myself despite my injured shoulder, but she insisted on feeding me herself.

I complied, we agreeing we'll take my bandage off once I'm done eating.

Suri, Miro, Sango, and Miroku all started stirring. Senshin dropped from the trees, taking Kagome by surprise at first. "You better Sakura?" Senshin asked me, being the protective big brother he was. Koda apparently woke up too, as he yawned and stood up and headed towards a nearby river, probably to hunt for fish or some animal and get some water.

"Koda, wait!" Kagome called out, pausing the feeding and grabbing about five empty water bottles, and 3 bamboo water containers and giving it to him. A puzzled look on his face, Kagome laughed.

"Please fill these up with fresh water from the river you're going to." She instructed from him, receiving a small "Sure Kagome." From Koda as he once again yawned and made his way.

Kirara had woken up along with Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Followed by Kelana, Miro and Suri. Sayuri and Yukan woke up, and so did Takaharu. As I finished eating Kagome and the others prepared their own breakfasts, Senshin mentioning how he was going to take Sayuri, Yukan and Koda with him as they went off on their own way, Koda arriving just in time to get on Senshin's bad side by objecting.

Kagome seemed to forget about removing my bandage; I decided to do it myself. I began to struggle, I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up, I came face-to-face with Takaharu.

"Don't take it off. You might still be bleeding." He told me solemnly, his eyes gazing to my eyes showing such concern and guilt. My eyes softened at his gaze, knowing that he still hadn't forgiven himself.

"Takaharu, forgive yourself already. I can tell my injury has healed already, I should be sorry for your injury. Are you alright?" I asked him quietly, reaching out for his burn, before he placing a hand gently on my right cheek. "I am… but I can't find it within me to forgive myself. I _hurt_ you… I _caused_ you pain… I…Sakura…" he trailed off, looking down in shame. "Takaharu, it's alright. We both unintentionally injured one another, both as intense as the other. Let's forget about it ok?" I asked him hopefully. "Sakura…" he hesitated, unsure and faltering on what he should say, his hand beginning to drop from my cheek too. I took my right hand and supported his. "Please…" I begged him. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright."

I smiled happily, and gently pushed his shoulder. He looked at me surprised, one eyebrow cocked at my action. "C'mon silly, help me get this band aid off." I laughed, guiding his hand to my back. He complied, and helped remove the bandage, cringing at the small scar of three claws running down my shoulder.

"Don't worry, the scars will be gone by this afternoon. I'm fine really." I insisted, as we stood up and walked over to the others who were chatting away happily, enjoying their meal.

"Just promise me you won't worry anymore." I called out, earning me a smile.

"I'll try."

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the chapter! So far, I've been sent 7 PM's saying that the gang SHOULD go to the future. No one yet has said anything against the gang going to Kagome's time. I'll wait a few more chapters before making the final decision.**

**Please Review~ I really appreciate them! :)**


End file.
